The Mists Of The Mind part one
by Cjay
Summary: Jack and the team off on another mission, with interesting developments.. Jack whumping.
1. Default Chapter

** Mists of the mind.   
**  
_By Cjay  
_  
The Womb of the Goddess dilated, spewing forth some form of hideous creature. It was stone gray, squat and had one large eye, which gleamed dully in the morning light.   
  
Oberon, summoning the elements forth to aid him, approached the creature warily. Reaching out with his senses, he studied it fearlessly, swiftly reaching the conclusion that the grotesque thing was in fact a machine. The intriguing device moved suddenly, swinging it's eye back and forth, then just as suddenly, it advanced forward with determination. Oberon, unsure of it's objective, halted the machine's progress. It had been many years since the womb had dilated and brought forth any traveler or devices such as this. Was this an omen? Perhaps, this was the coming of the long awaited one; he prayed that it was so. His people had waited so long now, that hope was slowly dwindling away. Making a quick decision, he set out to alert the others.  
  
Sitting at the elaborate control console, Major Samantha Carter perused the data currently being relayed by the Mobile Analytic Lab Probe or Malp, on a planet light years away.   
  
Apparently, the Malp had emerged from the wormhole into a meadow surrounded by rolling hills and forest. Within minutes, despite a relayed temperature of 68 F, a thick, vision-obscuring mist slowly rolled in, effectively preventing any further optical data.  
  
Adjusting the Malp's trajectory proved fruitless. 'If I did not know better, I'd think it had just flown into a thick cloud bank!' she thought. Attempting to signal the Malp once more, Sam panned the camera right, then left, hoping to penetrate the mist without success. Still hoping for more Intel, she advanced the Malp forward approximately 50 yards, yet was still unable to get a visual. Abruptly, it just stopped no longer responding to commands.   
  
Standing to one side of the Major, Doctor Daniel Jackson summed it up nicely.  
  
"Well this is… bizarre."  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was becoming impatient; all this maneuvering was getting them nowhere fast. Usually Carter's doohickeys proved useful, she had a penchant for brilliance and a dogged determination to solve a problem head on. But, she also had a stubborn streak, a common trait he'd noted in most scientists and which, on occasions like this, proved to be irritating; a trait that could blind one to other possibilities now and then, and made his talent for strategy part of the reason they worked so well together. 'Time to change tactics,' he thought.   
  
"Having a little trouble with your toys, Carter?" He quipped.   
  
"Sir?" Sam groaned inwardly. 'Not now!' She knew that tone all too well, the Colonel was becoming bored and as usual, sarcasm was his first line of defense. Generally she found his witty repartee entertaining, but not when it was directed at her.   
  
"Do ya think maybe it's time to rise above the occasion?" He continued archly.  
  
Turning to look at her Commanding officer, she noted that contrary to his mocking tone of voice, Jack O'Neill was looking back at her with his innocent puppy dog expression; the one that never failed to turn her annoyance into humor. After all, how did one stay annoyed with a child, albeit a big one?   
  
She was about to respond to his query, when a flickering image on the video screen caught her attention once more. The blurred image of what appeared to be a face, flashed briefly across the screen and then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it faded away, leaving only the blankness of the blue gray mist?  
  
"What was that?" Jack was not fully sure he had seen anything. The image was so brief. Turning to the technician seated on Carter's right, he ordered, "Rewind that video feed Sergeant Walters. I think Oz just got more interesting."  
  
Once again directing his attention to Carter, he continued.  
  
"To answer your query Major, a UAV." Noting her look of confusion, he elaborated archly. "Flight school 101; ascend above the cloud bank to get clear of it."   
  
"Do it."   
  
The command was spoken softly, but firmly, by their C.O. General George Hammond. Hammond needed full visual Intel, before he'd consider allowing his people to risk their lives exploring any planet, and the brief glimpse of a face, only served to emphasize such a cautious policy as prudent.   
  
After all, they had no way of knowing if the planet's inhabitants were hostile or friendly. He was a soldier, not a scientist; albeit a desk riding one these days, and despite all the other valuable information the Malp revealed, he trusted his eyes first.   
  
Within a short period of time, the video feed was frozen on the computer screen before them, revealing the face of a young looking man, with long white-blond hair braided in warrior fashion.   
  
Hammond's experienced gaze took in the fact that, although the warrior's face appeared unlined and fair, his eyes were the eyes of someone much older; intense eyes, which held a wealth of pain in their depths. Reminding the General of a similar pair of eyes he looked into every day. These eyes reflected the same haunted, world-weary look, of Colonel Jack O'Neill.   
  
The (UAV) Unmanned Aerial Reconnaissance Visual Probe, already on standby, was launched. It burst from the wormhole, soaring above the clouds. The aerial data revealed that the mist-like fog now completely encircled the Malp's position and rose at least ten feet from the ground, at a radius of about sixty yards. Oddly, beyond the Malp's position it was clear.   
  
The UAV continued to fly over what appeared to be uninhabited forests and hills. Every so often, other areas of the strange fog were visible. The fog banks varied in size and shape, completely obscuring the landscape. Roughly thirty miles from the gate, the land narrowed and a large ocean or sea was visible. The UAV circled around, continuing its reconnaissance. The data making it more and more clear, to those back in the control room, that it was now flying over an island and that the Stargate was situated at it's end.   
  
As the UAV flew beyond the north shoreline, the thick misty fog appeared once more. It extended several miles out into the water. Thus, encasing the entire island, making it invisible from the water; forming a barrier of sorts.   
  
The General was intrigued. He'd seen all kinds of weather related anomalies in his years with the Air Force. But, this fog was something he had never encountered before. There did not appear to be any of the normal environmental factors present, which would cause such a dense fog to develop and frankly he was puzzled.   
  
"Ideas, people?"   
  
O'Neill had that creepy tingling feeling on the back of his neck. The one he always heeded. The one that said, 'Jack there is something more here than meets the eye.'   
  
"I don't like it, Sir. I have never seen a mist, or fog, quite like this one."   
  
Sam Carter was puzzled. True, she was not a meteorologist, she was a physicist, but her years here as Second in Command of the elite SG-1, had required her to investigate more than her fair share of weather related oddities. Still this was interesting…   
  
"I am at a loss to explain it, Sir."   
  
"Recall both the UAV and the Malp. After careful analysis, the viability of a mission to PX627627 will be discussed."   
  
The General's tone brooked no argument.   
  
"Yes, Sir." Sam Carter was as eager as her C.O. to get a better handle on all that they had just gathered. She signaled the now responsive Malp and UAV, "I will have a full report as soon as possible."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, I will expect your take on all this at 1500. That gives you six hours to come up with a good reason for me to give this mission a go."   
  
That said, the General returned to his office, to tackle a mountain of odious paper work.   
  
"Carter, what do you make of that face peering into the Malp? Can you clear it up a bit? I'd like to have a better look at the inhabitants of OZ, before we go see the wizard."  
  
O'Neill wanted more Intel on the inhabitants, before taking his team into possible danger.   
  
Jack couldn't get the intense eyes, briefly revealed in the blurry image, out of his mind. There was something familiar about them, something hovering on the periphery of his memory….   
  
"Yes, Sir. I have transferred the data to my laptop. We can go to the lab, slow it down and then, enhance it for a better view."   
  
Carter's voice brought Jack out of his reverie. Shaking his head over his sudden flight of fancy, he dismissed the subject.   
  
"You two go on ahead. I'll find Teal'c and fill him in, then meet you there." He instructed, nodding at them as he left to find the big Jaffa.  
  
Teal'c had been otherwise engaged. While on base, he was in charge of combat training lessons for the newer members of the SGC. Goa'uld strategies and weapons, were new to the young recruits and T' was just the Jaffa to enlighten them.   
  
Having stopped off to alert Teal'c of the events that had transpired in the Gate Room, Jack made his way to the mess hall to grab coffee and sandwiches, for his team. After all, their health was his responsibility and; knowing his scientists, they'd forget to have lunch while they wrestled with the new data. He then proceeded thoughtfully to Carter's lab, his sense of foreboding growing with each step.   
  
Upon entering the lab, Jack was greeted, by the promised enhanced image, of the face he had last glimpsed in the Gate Room; shifting his highly attuned Special Forces observation skills, into over drive.   
  
This was no young untried village lad. No this was a warrior, whose his lean, expressive face, clearly revealed that he was a force to be reckoned with. 'Crap!' Once again, Jack found himself transfixed by the man's eyes. They were deep green and burned with a fierce depth of emotion. Emotions, which Jack understood all too well… had felt all too often…   
  
"Hey Jack, this fellow appears to be a Celt." Daniel Jackson informed him with undisguised excitement, failing to notice his friend's preoccupation. 'A Celt!'   
  
"You see the woad markings along the side of his face?" He continued gleefully. "They are clan markings like those seen in Britain, long before the Romans invaded."   
  
Jack had noticed the tattoos. But, he had been busy noticing other things too.  
  
"Daniel, before you get too excited and want to make nice with the 'paint boy' here; you need to notice, this is no village lad. This guy, young, though he may seem, is old in the ways of the world. We will need to go cautiously with this one."   
  
After everything they had been through in the past few years, Jack knew Daniel had come a long way in curbing his naïve enthusiasm, but there was always room for improvement.   
  
"I hear you, Jack."   
  
Daniel understood that his friend was concerned first and foremost about his welfare. The safety of the entire team was always Jack's first concern.   
  
"I haven't missed the warrior braids, or the look in this guys eyes. He reminds me a lot of someone I know."   
  
The wry comment was not lost on Jack O'Neill. 'Danny is spending way too much time around his acerbic team leader,' Jack mused.   
  
"In that case Danny boy, I will breath a whole lot easier!"   
  
O'Neill directed his attention to his Second In Command, Major Samantha Carter, scientist, warrior, friend; and secretly hidden in his heart of hearts, much more.   
  
"Well, Carter?"   
  
As usual the short question was fully understood by his competent second.   
  
"Well, Sir; I agree with Daniel. This man appears to be a Celtic warrior of some kind. What I cannot figure out is just why his appearance is so brief. He just appears to have dissolved into the mist. It looks like he probed the Malp with a spear, or sword, then he is just gone."   
  
It was clear from her tone that Sam found all this disturbing. The Malp should still have gotten at least a few more seconds of visual on the warrior, before he faded out.   
  
"I've had the Malp checked out, Sir. Sgt. Siler has just assured me, it is fully functional. We have no explanation."   
  
Jack O'Neill was not surprised. He knew a trick or two about "fading out" himself.   
  
"Forget it for now, Carter. What else can you tell me about this little piece of heaven, we may be traveling to?"  
  
"The air quality is similar to ours, Sir. Eighty percent oxygen, twenty percent carbon dioxide…"   
  
Noting his expression and the curt hand signal to shorten the lecture and get to the point, she summarized her findings with; "It's fully compatible with our own, Sir. The terrain is not unlike the coastal areas around Maine."   
  
"Good. Can we find any reason, not to take this little journey, to the other side?"   
  
"Scientifically, none Sir."   
  
Sam didn't fail to note the look of quickly hidden disappointment in the Colonel's eyes.   
  
She knew that look. He had one of those weird feelings again. The ones that he rarely voiced, but which were always a prelude to a mission gone bad. Damn!  
  
"It is a great opportunity to study ancient Celtic culture, Jack. Do you realize the magnitude of this?"   
  
Daniel, still oblivious to Jack's mood continued to lecture him excitedly.  
  
"They had no written language. Very little information survives, outside of folklore and myth. Jack, we have to go!"  
  
At 0700 the next morning, a very chipper Doctor Daniel Jackson, was uncharacteristically, the first one to arrive at the Gate Room, excited that soon he may well encounter descendants of the Celts. He was an archeologist after all and, this was for him, his life's blood. It was his true calling. Being a member of SG-1 was his life now. But, the study of ancient cultures and languages was his first love.   
  
Jack O'Neill was surprised to find Daniel there before him. Usually, Danny was late. It irked him a little; he liked arriving first so he could tease Danny about his lack of punctuality.   
  
Teal'c and Major Carter arrived almost on his heels. The mission was a go. Jack heard the Stargate fire up; the chevrons lock. Felt the little thrill that he still felt, even after a multitude of "embarkations." He ran a mental checklist of all his gear.   
  
As usual, he regretted his limited ability to carry, what he considered, enough ammunition. He had his P-90, ten extra clips and enough C-4 to blow up a small army. At his side, he carried his Zat, along with his ever-present side arm. Actually, he could carry more, if he left his supplies of food and first aid, behind…  
  
"God speed people." The General's good wishes called Jack back from his musings.   
  
"Alright Teal'c, Carter, move out. Daniel and I will be on your six. Daniel, I hope I do not have to remind you to use caution on this one." While he knew, he really didn't need to keep reminding Danny, he was unable to restrain himself; that creepy feeling had him in its grip again.   
  
"Jack, you've got that feeling again don't you?"   
  
Damn! Jack was usually right on target with his 'ESP,' as Daniel silently referred to Jack's uncanny instincts.   
  
"I promise you, I'll be a good boy, Dad." Daniel added, trying to engage him in friendly banter; hoping to lighten Jack's mood.  
  
Usually, Jack would have given it right back; calling Daniel, "Sonny", or some other sarcastic taunt. But, he was too caught up in his concern to take the bait. The image of the warrior's eyes danced suddenly before his eyes, causing him to stop and mentally shake himself.  
  
Noting Jack's silence, Daniel suddenly felt very wary himself and; preceded Jack through the wormhole with his best cautious stance.   
  
O'Neill emerged last from the wormhole, joining his team in the quiet meadow. Surrounded by hilly forests, it looked peaceful, even benign, despite the presence of storm clouds overhead. As he descended the short number of stairs at the base of the Stargate, a sudden break in the clouds, cast him into a beam of sunlight that made him seem to glow. For a moment, he appeared almost ethereal to his startled team, mesmerizing them briefly. Oblivious to their stunned silence, he began giving orders.   
  
"T' take point. Daniel, Carter, together. I'll watch your six."   
  
Daniel looked at Sam, a question on his lips. Sam shook her head silently, indicating, that now was not the time to comment on the strange light show. Teal'c, his eyebrow raised in consternation, nodded his agreement. So, Daniel dismissed his query, as they proceed on the course they had already determined they would follow. North ten clicks, to where the UAV had captured a hazy image of a ring of standing stones.   
  
Daniel had really gone gaga over that little tidbit. It was consistent with the Celt theory; so that would be their first stop for exploration. Jack was confident that 'Paint Boy' and his friends would make contact with them, somewhere along the way.   
  
They'd gone no more than one hundred yards, when the bizarre mist began to creep and swirl, around them. A faint herb like odor also permeated the air, mixing with the earthy scent of the meadow. It was autumn here, the trees in full glorious color; the crisp breeze buffeting the fallen leaves about them.   
  
"O'Neill, this is most strange. I have not encountered a mist such as this before."   
  
While his tone was matter of fact, revealing none of his apprehensions, O'Neill understood T's unspoken concern.   
  
The mist had surrounded them on three sides, leaving only a clear path ahead.  
  
"Understood. Let's just see where this mist leads us, eh?" Jack's instincts told him that they were being watched.   
  
They followed the open path due north, by the compass, with the mist keeping pace.   
  
Eventually, they entered a heavily wooded area. Here the mist seemed to recede somewhat, while the clear areas increased. Though cautious, they had covered the ten miles quickly, in spite of their escort. The forest fell away, revealing a glade, filled with partially upright stones. The stones were white, about the size of a large man, situated in a semicircle, with a pool of water at the center. The pool was roughly circular, approximately twenty yards across, with the stones standing at intervals around it. The still water reflected the blue of the now cloudless sky above. Bird song and other forest sounds, gave the area a peaceful mien.  
  
Daniel's attention was on the stones. He noted markings on each; faint but definitely visible.   
  
"Jack, there are markings here!" He expounded, already opening his pack and hastily removing his camera and supplies, eager to begin his study of the stones.  
  
Jack shook his head with a wry grin. Danny would never learn to be subtle in his excitement, he thought fondly.  
  
"O.K. kids, we'll make camp here. Carter, you can get your soil and water samples afterwards. Teal'c check the perimeter. Our escort seems to have left us."   
  
Jack rubbed the back of his tingling neck; the mist had dissipated, almost as soon as they had entered the glade. But, the feeling of being watched had not. He wondered just how long it'd be, before 'Paint Boy' showed up. Until that time, he would just watch over his scientists carefully while they worked.   
  
The day past without encountering the locals, night fell quickly here, hourly checks of the perimeter, revealed nothing untoward.   
  
The water in the pool checked out safe, but ever cautious, Jack used his purifying tablets in his canteen. It was still warm enough, so they had decided to forgo a campfire. He was more than reasonably sure that their position was not a secret. But why advertises? Grateful, he'd had that huge breakfast this morning, he munched on an energy bar.   
  
"I should have brought more reference materials." Daniel said, half to himself, as he reviewed his notes in his tent by moonlight.   
  
Jack, perched nearby, could just make out the frown on Daniel's face, through the half opened tent flap. Clearing his throat to get Daniel's attention, he tossed him a small flashlight, silently indicating he should use it to enhance his study.   
  
"So Danny, what do the stones say?"   
  
He asked relying on Daniel as usual, to find some clue, as to just whom they were dealing with.   
  
"I'm not sure just yet, Jack."   
  
Daniel replied, peering at his notes, mildly embarrassed, that in his enthusiasm he'd neglected to employ his own flashlight.  
  
"Mostly, they appear to be Druidic symbols. No one really, has much of an idea just what most Celtic symbols mean. They left no written history."  
  
He paused, waiting for Jack to give him a hard time about his lack of progress. Usually, this was the point in the conversation when Jack would ask impatiently just how long it might be before Daniel came up with anything useful.   
  
But Jack was too preoccupied to razz Daniel tonight. The creepy feeling at the back of his neck, had begun to increase from a tickle, into a full blown tingling, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck in an effort to subdue his apprehension, he dropped the subject, gazing at the stars. It was his nightly routine; as he found the bright pinpoints of light winking at him highly reassuring, even if they were not the ones he was used to seeing.   
  
"Teal'c, you take first watch. Daniel you're second; then Carter."   
  
Jack informed them quietly, sometime later, still preoccupied with the heavens above. Sighing, he slowly focused his gaze on the Major.  
  
"Carter, wake me at 0330 sharp and I'll take the last watch."   
  
Tiredly, Jack crawled into his tent to rest, the feeling of being observed had not lessened and he was reasonably sure he'd not rest this night. Trying to find a comfy spot, he drifted off, waking suddenly at 0245, surprised that he had slept and wondering what had awoken him so suddenly? Every thing seemed quiet.   
  
Crawling out of his tent, he found Carter, near the edge of the pool, chewing on a chocolate bar.   
  
"Have a bite of chocolate, Sir?" She inquired tiredly.   
  
"The caffeine will help. There is something about this place that induces sleep."  
  
Accepting a piece, he popped it into his mouth.   
  
"Trouble staying alert, Carter?"   
  
He was a tad concerned. Carter usually could be relied upon to keep awake; but without a cup of Danny's coffee, it appeared she was not up to it tonight.   
  
"Why don't you hit the sack? I've got the watch."  
  
"Yes Sir" Carter replied, covering her mouth as her words changed into a yawn.  
  
Jack grinned. "Sweet dreams, Carter."   
  
Watching until she disappeared into the tent, Jack walked the perimeter. 'Nothing unusual,' he thought. Just the same old night sounds he was used to. Still, he felt as if they were being watched from afar.   
  
'Get a grip O'Neill,' he admonished himself rubbing at his neck once more.   
  
Remaining on the alert, Jack found a boulder near the edge of the pool and eased his tired body down. He'd chosen to make camp, at the open end of the semicircle, with the pool behind it. As a result, he had a full visual of the entire open area. Every half hour, he rose quietly and walked the perimeter once more.   
  
At 0530, he thought he noticed a faint glow near the edge of the pool. With the campsite at his back, he eased toward it. As he approached, the glow intensified. It was as bright as a truck headlight on a dark moonless night. 'What the heck is that,' he wondered? Trying to shield his eyes and get a good look, he continued to inch closer. The glow glided forward suddenly and surrounded him.   
  
Jack felt as if he'd been enfolded in a warm embrace. Unable to move, he sensed a presence. Odd sensations coursed through him. He felt light headed, no longer able to keep his balance, collapsing, he clutching his P-90 to him. The glow lifted him up. It bore him to the pool. The water was warm as it enveloped him. Totally relaxed, he fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of a beautiful woman, with long golden hair and huge green eyes, eyes, which fascinated him with their familiarity…  
  
She was tall, almost as tall as he, with a regal bearing. Her face was unlined and refined. A small crescent shaped blue mark, at the corner of her right eyebrow, was the only blemish, on her otherwise flawless skin. She was dressed in a blue-gray robe of some kind, which flowed around her. Tenderly, she reached for him, drawing him closer, embracing him. Then she placed her hands on either side of his temples, whispering to him in a musical voice.   
  
"Taliesin you have come to us at last."   
  
Sighing, she lightly brushed her lips to his. It was sweet, so sweet, desire coursed through him and; deepening the kiss he pulled her closer. Fleeting images danced through his brain. He felt an overwhelming sense of peace, something he'd not felt in a very long time. The first glimmer of recognition assailed him and he began to remember her. Abruptly, from far off, he heard Teal'c call to him, drawing him back to the present, and the woman vanished, leaving him feeling bereft.  
  
"O'Neill!"   
  
Teal'c was frightened. O'Neill was lying face down, submersed in the murky waters of the pool! He continued to call O'Neill's name as he rushed to aid his fallen comrade. What could have befallen his friend and C.O.?   
  
Roused from slumber by the Jaffa's cries, Sam and Daniel hurried to assist Teal'c, as he pulled O'Neill from the pool and staggered ashore, cradling his limp form.   
  
"O'Neill!"  
  
Teal'c continued to try to rouse his friend, while Major Carter and Daniel Jackson, began to administer CPR.   
  
Sam was stunned! The Colonel wasn't breathing! He appeared to have drowned! On closer inspection, She found he did have a weak pulse; but his body was cold, his lips blue. Placing her warm mouth over his cold and unresponsive lips, she blew deeply, trying to contain her panic, hoping to restore his breathing once more.   
  
After several minutes of mouth to mouth, he choked, violently expelling a good deal of muddy water from his oxygen starved lungs.   
  
Once his retching ceased, Jack lay on his side gasping for breath, confused and angry.   
  
"What the hell happened?"   
  
"I heard a splash and leaving my tent, I observed you sinking beneath the waters of the pool, O'Neill. I called to you, but you did not respond. I then proceeded to pull you out of the water."   
  
Teal'c was visibly upset, a rare occurrence for the Jaffa.   
  
"What happened, O'Neill? How did you come to be in the pool?"  
  
Now that he could breath again, Jack realized he was trembling with cold. His head felt like he'd been on one hell of a bender. The events leading to his little nighttime swim, escaped him. He felt fuzzy, confused and generally aggravated.   
  
"I'm not sure. Carter, just what kind of chocolate was that? My head feels like it's been used as a football."   
  
His lungs felt like they were on fire and every breath he took was a struggle, but he kept that to himself. Why worry the kids more? 'I'll be fine as soon as I warm up,' he told himself firmly.   
  
"Just plain old milk chocolate, Sir." Carter responded quietly noting his trembling, with alarm.  
  
Opening a packet of mild pain reliever Sam passed the tablets to the Colonel. Despite the fact he was now able to breath on his own, his breathing was ragged and his lips were still vaguely blue. Frankly, the whole incident was frightening. They'd almost lost him and to a shallow pool of water no less!   
  
"Recommend we return to the SGC. Dr. Fraiser should check you out, Sir."  
  
"Negative, Major! I'll be fine." His irritated lungs and throat, enhanced his bark, but his audibly wheezing cough, enhanced her doubts.  
  
"Sir, with respect…." She began.  
  
"Carter! I'll be fine!" Now just who was in command here for crying out loud?   
  
"It's not the first swim I've taken. Probably won't be my last, so can it Major!" A violent fit of coughing did little to enhance his argument.  
  
"Jack, are you saying, that you don't know how you ended up submerged, face down, in the pool?"   
  
Daniel was just now starting to recover from his shock, at the sight of Jack lying limply in Teal'c arms, dripping with water, his face blue.   
  
"Well I am not too clear on that Daniel." He carped irritably.   
  
The shock and cold were starting to take their toll on his abused body, Jack realized. Normally, the idea of sucking face with the lovely Major would have been a pleasant one. But currently he had no idea just what had occurred and it made him cranky as hell!   
  
"But yes, that is exactly what I am saying. The last thing I remember, was walking the perimeter… I saw a faint glowing near the pool and the next thing I know, I am getting my face sucked by Carter here!"   
  
Sam wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.   
  
"We need to get you warmed up. You should change out of that wet uniform, Sir. It's almost dawn and I think we can be pretty certain, that a fire won't give away our position."  
  
She advised him, making every effort to control her concern, she moved to tend to the campfire.   
  
This was just so strange! She could hear the Colonel's labored breathing across the camp. Why did he have to be such a hardheaded Jackass! She prayed that aspiration pneumonia wouldn't set in. At least, her checks on the water in the pool had been clear of bacteria.  
  
Glad that, for once he had packed an extra uniform, Jack shakily changed. He dropped his wet clothing near the now crackling fire, gratefully accepting a cup of Daniel's favorite strong brew. As he sipped at the bitter fluid, the chill slowly left his abused body. But, the urgent feeling that he needed to remember something did not.   
  
Cursing softly, he set about cleaning his weapons. Meanwhile, Carter cooked up a breakfast of oh so delectable MRE eggs for the group. Teal'c was scouting the perimeter.   
  
Daniel watched Jack, a look of concern etched on his features. Jack's tortured and labored wheezing continued. But that was not Danny's only worry. No, for Jack to end up face down in the water, with his weapons pulling him under, he would have had to be totally out of it! This was not a case of sleepwalking! This whole mission was getting bizarre, first, the mist, and then this near fatal event. What next?   
  
Viviane was distressed. Her attempt to dream walk, with the one who called himself O'Neill, had failed. She had just begun to touch his spirit and reach his soul, when the call of his servant had broken the spell. Thus, she had been unable to remain connected to him.   
  
Severing the connection so abruptly, while not in physical proximity, had therefore placed him in grave danger. Frantic with worry, she cast her dream to Oberon.   
  
Oberon felt her enter his dream. Hearing her unspoken plea, he awoke, calling forth his men. Unfortunately, they were some small distance from the strangers and it took more time then he would have liked to reach them.  
  
Teal'c moved quietly back into camp, using hand gestures to signal his C.O. that they were not alone.   
  
'At last,' Jack thought, 'Paint Boy in the flesh, maybe now we'll get an answer to a question or two.'   
  
Rising up faster than he should have, Jack felt a wave of dizziness over take him.   
  
Daniel reached out a hand to steady his friend, his worry plain to see.   
  
"I'm alright Daniel." He stated tersely, shrugging Daniel's hand aside.   
  
Regaining his equilibrium, Jack shifted into full combat ready mode. His finger as ever, poised on his once again functional P-90, with Carter and Teal'c, battle ready at his side.   
  
A small group of warriors entered the glad, stopping at the perimeter. A lone man moved slowly forward, his hands devoid of any weapons. Daniel, seeing that the man he assumed was the leader came forward unarmed, moved slightly ahead of the rest of the team, to speak for them, noting that this man was the same Celtic warrior the Malp had captured briefly.   
  
'He is far more impressive in person,' Daniel thought.  
  
The Celt was as tall as Jack, with a similar build. Lean, wiry, hard muscled strength was evident in his every step. Clad in a kind of tunic and trousers, the color of the forest, he'd easily blend into it. His face held an expression of concern and not hostility. Approaching them slowly, he bowed his head slightly in the age-old gesture of respect.   
  
"Greetings. I am Oberon of the Faer Folk. I have come seeking the welfare of the Pendragon."   
  
Speaking in a lilting and musical tone, he directed his penetrating, concerned gaze to Jack.   
  
Taking in Jack's battle ready stance, he smiled, showing very white healthy teeth.   
  
"I see that you are hail and hearty, Pendragon." He bowed his head slightly to O'Neill.  
  
"Pendragon means…." Daniel began to explain in a whisper.   
  
"I know what it means Daniel."   
  
Jack whispered back flatly, without taking his eyes off the newcomer. He was a Colonel for crying out loud! Didn't the kid realize, that understanding military tactics meant having some knowledge of history? At least that of the Roman conquest of Britain, not to mention most of the known ancient world!   
  
'My own fault I supposed,' he thought sighing quietly. 'Playing dumb, while strategically an advantage, does tend to send the wrong message when used too often.'   
  
"I've read my share of King Arthur, Danny." He added acerbically.  
  
"Oh, ah, sure Jack, just trying to.." Daniel looked decidedly sheepish.  
  
"Understood Danny, no sweat." Jack excused him.   
  
Looking the tall warrior in the eye, Jack assessed him quietly, before answering the question posed. Once again feeling the strange sensation of recognition he'd felt in Carter's lab.   
  
As he'd expected, this was no mere village lad. The man who stood before him, was a no nonsense, battle hardened, intelligent warrior and older than he at first appeared. It was not so much his unlined face, which communicated this to O'Neill, as it was his body language.   
  
Unarmed and apparently relaxed, he still couldn't hide the underlying tension from another seasoned warrior with the same abilities. Even unarmed, this man was capable of inflicting great harm, if the need arose. O'Neill respected that. Still, there was something about this man that touched his memory and made the hairs on his neck stand on end…. Shaking off his dejavu, he wheezed a response to the question, with a studied nonchalant he did not feel, trying to suppress the urge to cough.   
  
"Oh, I'm just peachy thanks."   
  
Oberon liked the silver haired Pendragon's bravado. He recognized another leader, a warrior not unlike himself. His highly attuned senses also recognized, that the man before him was far more ill than he or his friends realized. He needed to get him to the Merlin for help. But, not wishing to cause offense, Oberon understood that he needed to proceed slowly.  
  
Unable to suppress his urge to cough any longer, Jack doubled over in an effort to catch his breath. He coughed so hard and for so long, that his eyes watered, and he almost lost his breakfast.   
  
Finally, drawing in a ragged breath, he realized that Oberon was speaking urgently to Daniel.   
  
"We must take your master to the Merlin. He is ill. The Merlin can cure his illness."   
  
"I'm fine. But, I thank you for the concern, Oberon. These people are not my servants, they're my team." Jack responded with a strangled wheeze, embarrassed and ill at ease, with the title of master.   
  
"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. We are travelers from Earth."   
  
That long speech cost him another bout of coughing. He looked at Daniel, nodding slightly for him to take over speaking for him.   
  
"We thank you Oberon, for the thought. But, we need to get our leader back home for treatment, as soon as possible."   
  
Daniel was becoming alarmed. Jack was flushed and sweating. His cough was agonizing to hear, the wheezing getting louder. He noticed that the mist, which had dissipated last night, suddenly, began to swirl around them again, obscuring their surroundings, as well as Oberon's warrior escort, once more.  
  
Suddenly Jack collapsed, boneless, to the ground, before Teal'c was able to catch him.   
  
"It is much wiser for us to travel to the Merlin for aid." Oberon urged them.   
  
"The Merlin is a great healer and can easily heal your Colonel O'Neill. We know our way through the mists and can be there quickly. The Pendragon is more ill than you know."   
  
Oberon continued confidently.  
  
Sam, knelt, examining her commander and friend. The Colonel's breathing was even more labored, the wheezing becoming louder, giving it a strangled sound. He was clammy, his lips faintly blue. His face strained even in unconsciousness, with his effort to draw a breath. His pulse was racing. 'Damn!' she thought. Looking around her at the heavy mist, she gazed up into the face of the concerned Oberon and made a decision.   
  
"Alright, Oberon. Please, take us to this healer."  
  
Oberon signaled his men forward. The twelve men melted out of the mist and assisted Teal'c in laying O'Neill, gently on a makeshift stretcher.   
  
Leaving their campsite, the rest of SG-1 hurriedly followed the stretcher-bearers, amazed at their ability to see through the heavy mist.   
  
Sam noted, that these Faer Folk were all dressed in a similar fashion as that of their apparent leader, Oberon. They blended into the forest, seemingly becoming one with the mist. Her first concern was for the Colonel. But ever the military officer, she knew it was her duty to be observant and gather as much Intel as possible, in case these folks were not as friendly as they seemed.   
  
Despite his growing concern for Jack, these people fascinated Daniel. Was he truly amongst a tribe of Celts? They sure seem to fit history's description so far, with their clan markings on the side of their faces and golden torques around their necks. Each man carried a long spear, in addition to a sword or a longbow. It was like stepping back in time and reliving history!  
  
The ragged sound of Jack's labored breathing drew him back to reality. Ashamed he had neglected his friend; he stepped closer to the stretcher and adjusted the blankets covering Jack's shivering form.   
  
Teal'c was on their six keeping his vigil. His concern for O'Neill had not dimmed his awareness that the mist had seemed to appear rather abruptly. In fact, all too soon after Oberon's invitation had first been refused.   
  
He had seen many oddities in his years as First Prime and understood that for now at least, they needed these peoples help. He'd bide his time and remain vigilant, watching over Daniel Jackson and Major Carter, as well as his friend. But once O'Neill was out of danger he'd require answers. O'Neill would expect no less.   
  
They'd traveled quickly, despite the mist. For the past half hour, they had been slowly spiraling upward, along a well-worn path surrounded by the forest and the ever-present mist. They were climbing a large hill, or Tor.   
  
Jack thrashed about on his makeshift stretcher, in obvious delirium, while Sam gently wiped the sweat from his face. 'How had he become so very ill this quickly,' she worried.   
  
If her suspicions were correct, then he had aspiration pneumonia. If so, he would need intravenous antibiotics and fluids, to recover fully. He needed Janet Fraiser M.D.! Sam prayed the healer would at least help break the Colonel's fever and keep him comfortable. Beyond that, she could only hope that Oberon would agree to lead her back to the Stargate, to get help from the SGC.   
  
Suddenly, a woman appeared in the path. She hurried to Jack's side, commanding the men to stop so she could examine him. The men quickly obeyed, open admiration evident on their faces.   
  
Sam watched the woman, gently running her concerned hands over the Colonel, with worry, despite the admiring attitude of their Faer Folk escort. She was tall and willowy, with golden hair and her unlined smooth skin, made it difficult to determine her age. Sam thought she was lovely, despite, the odd tattoo of a crescent at the corner of her eyebrow. But, she had learned early in her career, that people are not always what they seemed.   
  
Viviane mourned the grave condition of the O'Neill. 'I should have waited till I knew more of his power and knowledge, before attempting to dream walk with him!' She berated herself. It would take more than mere herbs to bring him back to health. It would take all of her strength and power. Turning to the warrior woman who had been tending him, she asked.   
  
"Are you his woman?"  
  
In her heart of hearts Sam's reply was yes. From the look the woman gave her, she could almost believe that she had answered out loud. Covering her true feelings hastily, she quickly spoke up.   
  
" He is my friend… The Commander of our team, Colonel O'Neill."  
  
The woman gave her a knowing and sad smile, making it clear she had seen through Sam's indifferent façade.   
  
I shall do all in my power to heal your friend." Turning back to the men, she ordered, "Bring him to the temple quickly!"  
  
They were led to a small city carved into the side of the Tor. Where Jack was taken to a wide white marble hall, open on three sides. Large stone pillars, supported a roof, seemingly covered by a small forest. 'No wonder we could not see it from the air,' Sam thought. A glance around revealed all the dwellings were capped by similar vegetation.   
  
The Colonel was gently laid on a stone slab, or altar, with a burning brazier at his head and feet. Viviane was already crushing, what looked like herbs, into a cauldron over an open hearth. She quickly cut away Jack's sweat drenched jacket and shirt, gently laying a poultice over his chest. Then, she placed several pillows beneath his shoulders, to elevate him and assist his efforts to breath. Testing the contents of the cauldron, she then poured the brew into a goblet.   
  
Gesturing to Teal'c, Viviane bade him to, "Help me to get the O'Neill to drink this tisane."   
  
Teal'c assisted the now semiconscious O'Neill in drinking about half of the brew. After which he seemed to quiet and fall into a deeper state of sleep, his breathing less strained.  
  
"Sam, I'll stay with Jack, while you and Teal'c, speak with Oberon about going back to the SGC for Janet."   
  
Daniel stated confidently, acknowledging that someone would need to go for help. He understood that his place was here, watching over Jack. If Jack stayed true to form, he'd become violent in his delirium and could endanger both himself and the healer. There was no other option. For, despite the fact that he knew many primitive herbal cures were efficient, Daniel was not about to risk the life of his best friend on them.   
  
"Agreed, Daniel. Keep him safe."   
  
Sam turned to Teal'c, a look of complete understanding passing between them.   
  
Teal'c knew where his duty lay. He would protect the Major. Together, they would bring back help for O'Neill. Nodding his thanks to the healer he followed Major Carter outside to seek out the man Oberon.   
  
Oberon was waiting for them just outside of the Temple.   
  
"What can I do for you, My Lady?"   
  
Oberon was well aware of her impending request. He had given the matter a great deal of thought. Although he was loath to bring more strangers to his home, at least until he knew more about them, the determined expression on the beautiful female warrior's face, made it clear, she would stop at nothing to have her way. She reminded him of Viviane, strong willed and valiant.  
  
The large dark warrior took a menacing stance beside her. Here was a man, who would not allow the woman to fail in her objective and would willingly give his life to protect her.  
  
"The Colonel is very ill Oberon and while we appreciate your healer's kindness, her skills may not be enough." She addressed the tall warrior in her best command voice. "We need you, or one of your men, to lead us through the mist to the Stargate so we may summon aid for our Commander."   
  
His look of confusion, when she mentioned the Stargate led her to explain further.   
  
"The large rings in the meadow, about a two hour walk from the standing stones…."  
  
"Ah, the Womb of the Goddess. You were brought forth from the Womb?"   
  
Oberon knew this already, but he did not as yet wish to reveal that fact to her.  
  
"We call it the Stargate and yes, we traveled here through it, from our world. Can you help us return?"   
  
Sam held her breath in anticipation, hoping things would not turn ugly. Despite his outward easy manner, she sensed this man was used to being in charge. She doubted that she and Teal'c, formidable as he was, could force this man to do anything he did not wish to. Further, she was well aware, that he knew they'd come through the Stargate just as the Malp he'd examined had; he was aware of more than he let on. 'Just like the Colonel,' she acknowledged to herself, wryly.   
  
"I will of course assist you." Oberon responded with deference.   
  
"I will send my son, along with a small contingent of warriors, to lead you through the mist. But, I must insist that you bring back only those necessary to help the Pendragon."   
  
He added, quietly but firmly. Perhaps, by the time these travelers returned, Viviane would have accomplished her quest. Till then he would be wary of O'Neill's minions.  
  
Sam understood the softly spoken command. This man's first priority was to protect his people.  
  
"Thank you Oberon. How soon may we be on our way? I don't mean to be ungrateful, but the Colonel is… "   
  
"I will summon them immediately Major."  
  
Oberon interrupted her with a gentle and understanding smile.   
  
"While I gather them, you should partake of refreshments and rest briefly, to ease your journey."   
  
Oberon gestured for them to follow him and led them to a large dwelling, where food had already been prepared. Then he left them to fulfill their request.  
  
"Well that went well. I hope we don't have to wait long for our guide." Sam was anxious to get back to the SGC and collect Janet; the Colonel's life might depend on it.   
  
"I am most certain, that Oberon will not tarry. He understood the urgent nature of our request."   
  
Teal'c had not failed to notice her distress. He knew of course, about the Major's deep attachment to O'Neill. He shared her concern. But, they needed to take care of themselves as well, or they would be of little use to their friend.   
  
"But now you must eat something Major Carter. It has been an eventful morning and if we are to assist O'Neill we must have our strength."   
  
In less than a half an hour, Oberon returned. By his side was a man, who matched him in height and build, but had the air of one much younger.   
  
"This is my son, Tristan. He will lead you, if you are ready."   
  
The young man bowed slightly, and then led them outside, where a small group of five other warriors waited.  
  
Using her radio, Sam informed Daniel, of their departure. She reassured him, that they would return with help ASAP. Daniel informed her that Jack still slept deeply.   
  
Saying another silent prayer, Sam and Teal'c, followed Tristan, as he led them down the Tor.  
  
Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. It would not be long before Janet would be here, to work her personal magic on Jack. She had snatched Jack from the jaws of death more than once and Daniel had no doubt in her ability to help him now.   
  
He had watched Viviane, over the past hour, as she had cared for his friend. She was gentle and quiet, saying little. He'd helped her move Jack, into a bed in another chamber in the Temple, allowing his concern for his friend to guide his actions.  
  
Daniel wondered what Viviane thought of them, but hesitated to interrupt her. Having helped her remove the last of Jack's clothing, they bundled him in blankets. Jack was sleeping, his breathing still labored. As he'd done countless times over the years, Daniel settled into a wooden chair next to Jack's bedside, to keep his vigil.   
  
He must have dozed off.   
  
With a gentle tap, on his arm, Viviane woke him and gestured to a tray of fruit and cheeses.   
  
"You must eat. You will do your friend no good, by becoming ill yourself."   
  
She sounded just like Janet, which gave him comfort.   
  
"There is fresh water in your goblet, as well." She pulled up a stool, to keep him company, sharing his lunch, quietly.  
  
Once they had eaten, Daniel could no longer contain his natural curiosity.   
  
"Thank you for helping Jack."   
  
Viviane's answering smile was open and friendly, so he felt free to question her further.  
  
"What is the name of your city?"  
  
"You are on the Isle of Apples. Our city is called Avallo." She responded graciously.   
  
"You are called Daniel?"   
  
Viviane had listened carefully as the strangers had talked amongst themselves. They had great respect and affection for one another, as well as for their friend the O'Neill. She had found the concern, this one showed for his friend particularly admirable.   
  
"Do not worry so for O'Neill. I will heal him."   
  
Her lilting voice reassured him. But, the name for the city excited him.   
  
"That is Celtic for Avalon! So your people are Celts?"   
  
His excited interest amused Viviane.  
  
"Many years ago, our people fled through the Womb of the Goddess. We fled a villain possessed by an evil spirit. A small group of our people stayed behind in Dumnonia to destroy the entry to the womb, so that he could no longer journey here and trouble us. We have lived here in relative harmony, since that time."   
  
She wondered if she should reveal all to this gentle young man. She had eased into his mind while he slept, finding him to be compassionate and trustworthy, a fierce warrior and protector of his people. He and the O'Neill shared a bond older than time, a bond stronger than that of a blood brother. She had known this soul before.   
  
He had a questing mind and a vast knowledge of her people's Earth history.   
  
His help and understanding, could be useful in her cause. But, after her accidental injury to the O'Neill, she hesitated.  
  
"It would seem that the people who stayed behind, vanquished the villain and lived on. Their descendants still live on the Isle of Britain."   
  
He told her carefully, unsure of the reception such information would have. When she seemed merely interested, he continued his questioning.  
  
"Did their leader have a name? What was the name of the villain?"   
  
Daniel could hardly contain his excitement. What historian, or archeologist could? Dumnonia had been a considerable kingdom in the southwest of England, after the Roman conquest.  
  
"I may be able to tell you a bit about their fate."  
  
"Do you indeed know their fates? Our people have long wondered. The possessed one was called Medrawt. It was his father ArtGywr, who stayed behind to lead the others against him."   
  
From his reaction, she could see that he did know of their fate and it gladdened her heart.  
  
Just then, Jack began to moan and thrash about, calling for Daniel. His breathing was once again quite labored, his chest retracting with each strangled breath. Viviane and Daniel, both hastened to his side.   
  
"I'm right here Jack." Daniel told him, leaning close to look into his eyes.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel blankly, panicked confusion plainly written across his pale and gray, features. He struggled to rise, but was too weak. Daniel assisted him, attempting to facilitate his effort to breath and glanced up at Viviane, in despair.  
  
"He does not know you in his delirium." She told him with sympathy. Moving closer to touch the O'Neill's forehead, Viviane felt the burning heat from his raging fever.   
  
"The herbs are not working as I had hoped. But he is a strong man and I shall try another remedy."   
  
As she spoke Viviane stroked Jack's brow. Slowly, he quieted, falling back into sleep. Covering him with a blanket once more, Viviane gently pushed Daniel aside, lost for a moment in thought. Then, looking deeply into Daniel's eyes, she reassured herself that he would not recoil in fear; and summoned her powers.   
  
The air began to move, as if a breeze had blown inside the closed room. A soft glowing light suddenly surrounded Viviane, increasing in intensity, until she actually seemed to glow from within. Reaching out, she pulled Jack into her embrace and he too began to glow, both of them surrounded and engulfed, by the incandescent light.   
  
Transfixed, Daniel could only stare in amazement, as they both began to float above the bed.   
  
Viviane murmured to Jack, in what Daniel imagined, was old Celt. Slowly, the ragged sound of Jack's breathing became less labored; his body relaxed and became limp. The glow continued to grow brighter, until it blinded Daniel and filled his vision completely, with white light.  
  
The claxons began to blare and the chevrons to lock, in the Gate Room of the SGC. General George Hammond rushed from his office to the control room. What now? He wondered. No teams where due back as yet. Nor was anyone due for radio contact at this hour.   
  
Sergeant Walters sat tensely, awaiting a team identification code, so that he could inform the General. If it was one of the SG teams and they were under enemy fire, he'd need to react quickly, in order to open the iris, an impenetrable barrier covering the Gate, or those traveling through the wormhole would crash against it and perish.   
  
"Receiving SG-1's IDC Sir." He reported promptly, his fingers at the ready on the controls.   
  
"Open the iris. They have only been gone a little over thirty hours."   
  
General Hammond was savvy enough to know, early contact meant that one, or all, of his premier team may be in serious trouble.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill isn't due to check in till 1900. Notify Dr. Fraiser to standby, Sergeant."   
  
His worry deepening, he held his breath. Only SG-1 could find trouble this often!  
  
Major Carter and Teal'c, rushed through the wormhole and down the ramp.   
  
The General met them half way, as did the diminutive volcano, known as Janet Fraiser.   
  
The absence of Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, heightened Hammond's concern.   
  
"Report, Major. Where are Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Sir, Colonel O'Neill is gravely ill." Major Carter told them, her worry evident in her tone.  
  
"He somehow took a tumble into a pool of water during the night and drowned!"   
  
Noting the General's incredulous look, she rushed on.   
  
"We initiated CPR successfully. But despite his initial recovery from that, I believe aspiration pneumonia has set in. We had no choice but to leave him in the care of the locals, Sir and gate home to get help. Request a medical team to return STAT."  
  
"Understood, Major. I assume Dr. Jackson is with him?" At her nod, he continued.   
  
"We'll debrief quickly, while Dr. Fraiser collects her team and supplies." He instructed. Turning, he caught the worried frown on the Doctors competent face.  
  
"Doctor, how soon can you be ready to depart?"  
  
"Less than twenty minutes, Sir. With the General's permission?" Janet Fraiser was already moving toward the door.   
  
"Granted."  
  
Turning to the SF contingent, still at alert, he ordered.   
  
"Stand down people. Major, Teal'c, in my office."  
  
Janet Frasier rushed into the infirmary, to find her competent charge nurse, Captain Kris Martin already gathering supplies.  
  
"The Colonel is in trouble isn't he Ma'am?" Kris asked, her feelings for Jack O'Neill clearly reflected in her worried tone and eyes.  
  
Janet was momentarily startled. How had Kris gotten wind of this so quickly?  
  
Noting the Doctor's amazed expression, Kris explained.  
  
"I.. That is.. Well Ma'am, I had a dream last night. In it the Colonel drowned." She explained, with mild embarrassment.  
  
"So when the claxons started blaring and you were called to the gate room, I had a gut feeling, that it may have been more than just a dream."  
  
She rushed on, not really caring if she sounded slightly deranged. This was Jack they were discussing, her 'Hard Candy Colonel,' and her friend. They'd become very close, ever since she had acted as his aide, while he recovered from a serious injury. Now the two had an almost supernatural affinity for one another. When her jeep had broken down last month, leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere, with a dead cell phone, it had been Jack who'd found her. He had somehow sensed something was up, saying later that he'd "had a hunch, so he took a ride."   
  
Moreover, Kris seemed to understand the Colonel's many moods, as well as his often, 'off the wall' sense of humor; knowing just how to approach him, even when others were at a loss.   
  
Janet was aware of their blossoming friendship and reliance on one another. Secretly, she wished she too could connect on such a deep level with the enigmatic Colonel. Besides, she couldn't ask for a better assistant in the field than Kris Martin.  
  
"Alright Captain, glad to see you are on your toes. Gear up, we have less than twenty minutes." Turning to the corpsman nearby, she indicated he too should gear up for the rescue.   
  
Twenty minutes to the second, after the General's command was issued, Dr. Fraiser, Captain Kris Martin and corpsman Sam Dean, had assembled in the Gate Room, carrying essential medical supplies and fully battle ready.   
  
On the other side of the wormhole, Tristan waited patiently for the warrior woman and her champion to return. He found the woman, Samantha, intriguing. She had obviously earned the respect and devotion of the men who traveled with her. There was no doubt that her champion, the one called Teal'c, was a fierce warrior, though he said little. His father had informed him of what little they knew of the others, and he looked forward to meeting the O'Neill, as well as his other traveling companion. He wondered what mysteries were yet to be revealed.   
  
The Womb dilated, pulling him from his reverie; heralding the return of the warrior woman and her champion. They had brought with them, another man and two women. Both of the women were quite lovely. But it was the smaller of them, a petite redhead, with large brown eyes, that caught his immediate attention. She carried herself, with an air of quiet authority and determination, reminding him of Viviane. He could see from her aura, that she was indeed a healer. Stepping forward to bow slightly to her, he turned his attention back to the warrior woman.   
  
"You have returned most quickly, Major Carter. We need to make haste, if we are to return to the city before night falls."  
  
Noting the agreement in her eyes, he led them hurriedly onward, Samantha introducing the trio of new travelers to him as they walked.   
  
Journeys through the mist, always took longer than he would have liked. But it was necessary, his Father had informed him; and while he did not fully agree, he obeyed his Father's request.  
  
Daniel's vision began to clear as soon as the bright light faded. Jack was once again asleep on the bed; his color and breathing, appeared to be normal once more.   
  
Viviane was draped in obvious exhaustion, on the chair by his side, gazing at Jack.  
  
Daniel cleared his throat, gaining her attention.  
  
"Is he…. Will he live? What..?"   
  
"He is once again restored to full health, Daniel. Now, we both must rest." Vivian told him, her voice trembling with weariness.   
  
Then, smiling at him with reassurance, she promptly fell asleep in the chair.  
  
Daniel was flabbergasted, his mind whirling! Sinking down on the stool beside them both, he looked at his watch. He estimated that almost two hours had flown by! 'How bizarre!' 'What had just happened?' Unable to assimilate it all, he rested his head in his hands, exhausted; finally succumbing to sleep.   
  
Jack drifted up slowly from deep sleep, to the state of semi-awareness, which just precedes awakening. He felt great, relaxed and for once, refreshed. Usually, this was when his achy knee reminded him he was no longer a youth, but, not today. His mind drifted back to the dream he'd just left.   
  
A gorgeous blonde had embraced him, her touch sending waves of pleasure and contentment, through him. Much of the dream escaped him, as most dreams do, but he had an impression he'd known her before…just when he'd known her was still unclear. He wondered, dreamily, who she was…………   
  
Then the memory of awful sensations returned. The pain of slowly suffocating.. The searing pain in his inflamed lungs…   
  
Assailed by a jolt of full awareness, he awoke, heart racing, as he remembered just how hard it had been to breath. Trying to focus, he slowly sat up.   
  
Daniel was asleep at his feet, his upper torso half sprawled on the bed, his lower half, teetering on the edge of a stool. The woman he'd dreamt about was asleep, draped in a nearby chair. There was no denying that she was lovely. 'But, who the heck is she?' He asked himself, feeling bewildered. 'Just where the heck are we?   
  
"Daniel wake up!" He barked with annoyance. Jack O'Neill did not do bewildered.   
  
Daniel slowly roused from his nap.   
  
"Jack? Hey, you're awake! How do you feel? You had us very worried." Relief flooded his sleep-flushed features.  
  
"I'm one hundred percent, I think Danny." He replied, his mind still in a muddle.   
  
Sometimes Daniel brought out the taciturn side of Jack's nature. But, not today. No, Jack needed a few things cleared up and pronto!  
  
"Just what the hell has been going on? Who is that woman? Where are we? Are we still in OZ?"   
  
Daniel, unsure just where to begin, hesitated, feeling off balance, and Jack lost his patience.   
  
"For crying out loud Dr. Jackson, just tell me what is going on?" He demanded acerbically, using his most intimidating command voice.   
  
His outburst woke Viviane.   
  
'Ah,' she thought, with a bemused smile. 'Some things never change.'   
  
"O'Neill, there is no need for concern, your friends are quite safe." She told him, in a quiet and musical tone of voice.  
  
Jack returned his annoyed gaze to the woman. The lilting tenor of her voice, both relaxed and intrigued him; and his anger faded.   
  
Sensing him begin to relax, she smiled reassuringly at him, pleased that she had begun to relieve his anxieties.   
  
"You have been gravely ill. My brother Oberon brought you here to our city, for healing. You are feeling fully recovered, are you not?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"That is good. Are you hungry? Thirsty? What would you desire?"   
  
Realizing for the first time, that underneath the blanket, which had fallen away from his chest when he sat up, he was completely naked, Jack flushed deeply.   
  
Tilting his head toward Daniel, he pulled the covering upward once more and replied.   
  
"No offense intended Ma'am, but I need a few words with the good Doctor Jackson here, first."   
  
Jack really didn't wish to be rude to the woman, but he hated to be kept in the dark. Right now what he needed most was his uniform and an explanation!  
  
Viviane nodded her understanding.   
  
"I shall inform Oberon that you are awake and return anon with food and drink."   
  
With that, she left to give them privacy.   
  
Jack watched her leave… Flashes of memory flitted through his mind, making him feel he should remember something. But, he was unable to capture more than a few vague images.   
  
Turning back to Daniel, he waited for an explanation.  
  
Abruptly, Daniel's radio began to click, followed by the sound of Sam Carter's voice, distracting them both.   
  
"Daniel, its Sam. We are almost to the top of the Tor. Our ETA is fifteen minutes. I've got Janet with me. How is the Colonel?"   
  
Before Daniel could respond, Jack grabbed the radio.   
  
"The Colonel is just peachy, Major." He reported wryly.  
  
"Is Teal'c with you?"   
  
Now at least he knew the location of the rest of SG-1. Evidently, they'd gone to get old Doc Fraiser. Just how long had he been out of it? He must have been pretty far gone, if they'd gone to fetch the good Doctor. CRAP!   
  
"It is good to hear your voice, O'Neill." Teal'c responded, relief in hearing O'Neill's sarcastic confirmation of health, flooding his tone.   
  
"We'll debrief when you arrive…" not precisely sure where he was, Jack hesitated.   
  
"… O'Neill out." Jack clicked off the radio and handed it back to Daniel.  
  
"Alright Daniel, while you fill me in on just where I am and what has been happening, you can get me my uniform."   
  
His tone made it an order and not a request. He was so not going to let Carter and the others, catch him naked! Not if he could help it! It made him feel vulnerable, for crying out loud!   
  
"Ah Jack…well your uniform, we ah…we had to cut it off you… sorry. Sam is bringing you a fresh one." Daniel waited for the outburst he knew this news would bring, with a half grin.  
  
Finding it somehow endearing, that a battle hardened and jaded, old soldier and adventurer, like Jack, could still be embarrassed by his own nudity. Besides, he found Jack's 'squirming' amusing.  
  
"Really couldn't be helped Jack. Besides, it's not like it is the first time we've seen you in this state of dress. Or should I say undress?" He couldn't help rubbing it in. Usually it was Daniel, who bore the brunt of Jack's teasing.  
  
Jack decided to let Daniel have his fun. What could he do about it anyway?   
  
Wrapping the blanket more securely around himself and, collecting what dignity he could, he changed tactics.   
  
"O.K. Then, start filling me in. Number one, just where are we?"  
  
"Avalon."  
  
"Not funny, Daniel." Jack was not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Really Jack, this is Avalon. At least, I think it is. The Faer Folk call it Avallo, which is Celt, for Avalon."   
  
This was an exciting discovery! The myth of Avalon was a fact and Daniel Jackson couldn't wait to share the truth with someone.   
  
'Uh oh.' Jack knew that tone and expression, all too well. Daniel was so not joking. He pinched himself; just to be sure he was not still asleep. Ouch! He was all too awake and this was no dream.   
  
"Alright, so the name of their city is Avalon. That doesn't prove anything. It may be a coincidence." Yet Jack felt a tremor of recognition in his soul.   
  
That creepy feeling at the back of his neck was starting to nag at him once more.   
  
Daniel, undaunted by Jack's cynicism, continued his story.  
  
"Viviane told me a little about the history of her peoples' arrival here through the Stargate. She said they fled here to escape a villain, who was possessed by an evil spirit. Some of her people stayed behind, to destroy the other Gate and vanquish that villain."   
  
Barely taking a breath Daniel rushed on.  
  
"That villain was called Medrawt, and it was his father ArtGywr, who stayed behind to do battle with him. Jack, those are old welsh derivates of the names Mordred and Arthur!"   
  
'Some day Daniel's head is going to explode just from the sheer volume of knowledge trying to escape it,' Jack thought.   
  
But, Jack needed more information, before he was willing to jump to the same conclusion, which had so wired his young friend.   
  
"Slow down, Danny. Now, tell me just who this Viviane is."   
  
"Oh, she's the woman who just left us. She is the healer who healed you, Jack. Which was just so amazing, I cannot even begin to describe exactly what it was she did."   
  
Daniel's face reflected awe and wonder, as well as confusion.  
  
"Maybe I should wait for Sam and Janet, before I try explaining all this further. It will save time and they may understand some of this better than I do."   
  
His tone had an almost pleading quality.  
  
"It was just so…miraculous, is the only word that comes to my mind, Jack!"   
  
Jack sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.   
  
When Daniel Jackson, passionate speechmaker and lecturer, was at a loss for words it only spelled one word for Jack; TROUBLE! 'CRAP!!'  
  
"Alright, Daniel. I'm going to take a wee nap. Poke me, when they get here." Jack told him wearily.   
  
Lying back on the bed, he closed his eyes and covered his face with his left arm. Which in the language of Jack O'Neill, meant 'no more talking, I need to be alone for a while.'   
  
Daniel bit back a retort. After all, Jack had just had a rough day. Plus, he never did enjoy the same enthusiasm for discovery, which he and Sam shared.   
  
Deciding to give Jack the time and space, he needed to assimilate all he had been told, Daniel left him, and hurried off to meet the others.   
  
Viviane found Oberon, in his chambers, with the rest of the high council. They were gathered around a large oval shaped table, comprised of one solid piece of oak. The table was inlaid with other pieces of polished wood, in various colors, depicting scenes from the history of the Faer Folk.   
  
'The young man Daniel will be most excited to see this hall,' she thought. The walls were hung with rich tapestries, depicting additional stories from her people's oral tradition.   
  
"What news, Viviane? Is The Pendragon the one we have so long awaited? Is he Taliesin of the Myrddin? His aura would seem to indicate that this is indeed so."   
  
Oberon felt the tension of the other councilors. They too had patiently awaited Viviane's news, having no doubt that despite O'Neill's grave illness; Viviane would return him to full health.  
  
"He is once again hail and hearty."   
  
As the collective group sighed, she continued.   
  
"While he slept, I dream walked with him. He is our own Taliesin reborn."   
  
Seeing the dawning hope in their faces she continued.  
  
"Unfortunately, he is unaware of his identity, or his powers. It would seem, that the folk of Earth no longer adhere to the old ways. We have become mere elements of myths and legends. The young are no longer taught to tap their inner power, or that of the elements."   
  
The assembly gasped, in disbelief, at her words.   
  
"However, O'Neill's power is very strong. It will take only a small amount of teaching, from us, to bring it to the fore. Unbeknownst to him, he already taps into many of his talents regularly."   
  
"What of the others?" Oberon was concerned. If these people did not believe in the elements and inner powers, they may prove difficult. Thus, preventing the Faer Folk from enhancing O'Neill's natural use of his gifts.  
  
"The young one, Daniel, is also one of our descent."   
  
At that moment, Viviane choose not to reveal all she knew of the man called Daniel to the council. She was still uncertain just what role he played in the life of the O'Neill. And just what affect their relationship would mean to her people's plans for him.   
  
She chose instead to present Daniel as possible ally.   
  
"He is more open to new ideas and teaching. He and the O'Neill are closely connected. Their bond is that of brothers, as well as friends. And his understanding will help insure the cooperation of the others."   
  
Daniel hurried to meet the rescue party, disappointed that Jack had been so unenthusiastic. He never gave up the hope, that one day Jack would share his excitement in discovering that a myth could be based on a reality.  
  
Daniel knew Jack had an imagination. His uncanny ability to relate to children, reflected that regularly. Not to mention, his insanely sarcastic sense of humor. But, he always hid behind the big bad dense Colonel façade. It irked Daniel sometimes. Well, at least he could count on Sam's understanding and interest, in all he had learned so far.   
  
Sam took point along with Tristan. She admired the man's ability to maneuver through the dense mist; he was both helpful and charming. But, she sensed he was hiding something, which disturbed her. He seemed so young; it was difficult to guess the ages of any of these people and maybe, that had her spooked as well. After the short radio interplay with the Colonel, they had picked up the pace.   
  
Janet hurried along silently. She was anxious to see for herself, that her most unwilling, but all too frequent patient, was indeed fully restored to health. If Sam's description was accurate, the Colonel should still be gravely ill. So how was it he'd been restored, to what sounded like, full health in so short an interval?   
  
Kris Martin was likewise amazed. But the sarcastic voice she'd heard over the radio not too long ago, seemed to indicate that Jack was once again his old self. It was odd, but as soon as they had come through the wormhole, she'd felt relaxed and confident. Somehow, she knew without a doubt, that Jack was already on the mend. She supposed she should be spooked by this fact. But this 'unspoken communication' with the Colonel, had been growing for sometime now and they both had quietly decided to accept it.  
  
Teal'c covered their six. He was most disturbed by his inability to see much of the terrain through the mist. It would be difficult to find their way back to the Stargate quickly, should the need arise. A fact, he knew, would greatly displease O'Neill.   
  
Daniel met them, as soon as they entered the city's perimeter, with thinly concealed excitement.   
  
"I am so glad to see you guys! You will never believe what has happened, or what I have learned."   
  
Catching Sam's cautioning gaze, he stopped himself from spilling forth the entire saga of the day's events, with chagrin, falling into step beside Sam silently.  
  
Tristan gave no indication of what he thought of Daniel's sudden silence. But, once they entered the city proper, he and the rest of the Faer Folk, drifted away.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Daniel filled in the rest of SG-1and the rescue party, with unabashed enthusiasm, as they walked to the Temple to see Jack. As usual T's only response was a lifted eyebrow. Janet, Kris and Sam Dean, remained preoccupied with their concern over the Colonel. While Sam, who had been listening intently, responded thoughtfully.   
  
"Daniel, I have to agree with the Colonel. We need a great deal more information, before we jump to the conclusion, that we are talking about the King Arthur Saga." Sam told him gently.  
  
At his crestfallen look, she added, "But it sure does seem like there is a connection."  
  
'Ah good,' she thought, seeing him smile, his patented wry half grin of concession. Now, they could check in with the Colonel. The past hours of haste and stress, had taken a toll on her nerves. She needed to see for herself, that he really was recovered.   
  
Janet Fraiser had tolerated Daniel's excitement, about their hosts long enough. Frankly, after several hours of dread, she was reigning in her impatience. She needed to see for herself that the Colonel was really all right. From the details she had been told about his rapid deterioration, it sounded like he'd developed pneumonitis.   
  
Aspiration of irritants, like the silt of a stagnant pond, could cause significant irritation to the fragile lining, of even the healthiest of lung tissues. Pneumonia was bad enough, but pneumonitis was a far more difficult infection to treat, due to the gross trauma it caused to the delicate lining of the bronchiole passages.  
  
"Daniel, I want a full report on just what this healer did to the Colonel. What kind of herbs did she use? From what Sam and Teal'c have already told me, it seems unbelievable that he is fully recovered."  
  
"Well, unbelievable would be a pretty good word to describe what I've seen here, Janet. But, I think it will be easier to fill Jack in at the same time. I haven't explained it to him yet, either. We thought a group debriefing would be more efficient."   
  
He had to agreed with Jack on that point, at least. Leading them to the antechamber Jack currently occupied, he stopped talking as they ran into Viviane.  
  
Realizing they had not as yet been formally introduced. Daniel introduced the healer to the rescue party. Bowing slightly she smiled. Then she excused herself, with the explanation that she would see to refreshments for them all. As one, they stopped to watch her drift away, fascinated by her grace, and then moved on to see the Colonel.   
  
They found him deeply asleep. From his mumblings and thrashing about, they deduced he was in the throes of a nightmare of some kind. Janet shook her head no, to Daniel's unasked question regarding waking him from the dream and, with a gesture; she cleared the small room of all but herself. She had witnessed the Colonel's nocturnal wrestling before and understood, he would wish for no witnesses. She also knew, it was extremely dangerous to attempt to rouse him, when he was so far in slumber, and settled down at his side in a chair, to watch over him and wait.   
  
Despite his intention to just grab a quick nap, Jack had drifted off to sleep.   
  
He dreamed he was in a forest and a battle was going on. The combatants wore hose and tunics; similar to the ones he had seen Oberon wearing. But, they also wore leather armor and helmets, inlaid with bits of metal. Many were on horseback and engaged each other astride.  
  
Judging by the gold metal adorning their armor, two of the warriors appeared to be opposing leaders. One fought with a sword that caught the waning sun's last rays, in a harsh shaft of light. He'd lost his helmet in the ensuing battle and Jack could see he was an older man, his hair a cloud of silver, tangled about his bloodied face. The other combatant seemed younger, his red locks escaping from under his helm, as he battered his opponent with a battle-axe.   
  
Abruptly, the axe wielder knocked the swordsman, from his horse. But, the downed man regained his footing quickly and with a gesture, enticed his opponent to join him on the ground. The axe man, leaped from his saddle and the battle continued savagely. The swordsman received a vicious blow to his shoulder that despite his parry opened it to the bone. But, after he parried, he lunged and ran his sword through the axe man's abdomen, impaling him upon it.   
  
Jack found himself dispatching the axe man with his dirk, and then he was kneeling at the side of the swordsman. Supporting the dying man, the blood from the man's mortal wound now covering them both.   
  
"Taliesin. Last of the Myrddin, my friend, our people's survival rests upon you. Lead them well. Protect them. Let no harm befall them. You must be sure to destroy the entry to the womb. The evil ones must not find our people." The dying man gasped with desperation.  
  
Jack, felt the overwhelming sorrow of the loss of a man of greatness, and his best friend.   
  
"I will ArtGywr, you have my pledge that it will be so."  
  
"Then, I die easy, my friend. We will meet again, you and I. Our spirits will not rest, till we are once again united with our people, farewell."   
  
That having been said, he died. Jack nee Taliesin bowed his head and wept, broken hearted.   
  
The dream began to fade. But, the sense that he had accomplished only a portion of his mission did not. Jack floated in the hazy half-awake state, where dreams are so vivid and he easily remembered it. Piecing together what little he knew about the last few days, he had a growing sense of unease and de-ja vu.   
  
Slowly, as his senses began to focus on his surroundings, Jack became aware that he was not alone. Someone was nearby. From the light scent of that person, he recognized his friend, sometime protector and oft times Napoleonic Power Monger, Dr. Janet Fraiser. He was surprised at first, that she was not peeling back his eyelids to point the ever-hated penlight into his eyes. But, he quickly realized that her hesitance to touch him when he first awoke, generally indicated, that he had been active in his sleep.   
  
Sighing slightly, he worried that he had perhaps struck out at her, and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Jack stared with quiet intensity into Janet's eyes. His unspoken concern clearly etched on his handsome face. Her smile and a slight shake of her head, answered his question no, so he relaxed. Embarrassed by the tears still drying on his cheeks, he resorted as usual, to goofy humor.   
  
"Eh, what's up Doc?"   
  
'Now that is the Colonel O'Neill we all know and love,' Janet thought, schooling her relief into an air of professional concern.   
  
"I'm still in the dark about that, Colonel. We are all still waiting for some kind of explanation, from either yourself, or Daniel. From what little I do know, you were gravely ill. Both Sam and Teal'c were convinced that I needed to get here to treat you as soon as possible. I'd like to examine you first, then call the others in, so we can discuss just what is going on."   
  
As she spoke, she had begun taking his pulse, then continued with her usual thorough examination, much to his impatient dismay.   
  
Her stern expression, warned him that no amount of cajoling, would sway her so he endured it like a good little soldier and settled for muttering under his breath. "Napoleonic Power Monger! Oh God not, the penlight! Crap!"  
  
to be continued...in part 2... Reveries   
  



	2. Reveries part two Mists Of The Mind

**REVIERIES **

** _By Cjay  
_**  
(The Mists Of The Mind... part two)  
  
Lieutenant Samuel Peter "Spud" Dean, Corpsman, leaned casually against the white marble walls and watched the interplay between Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Major Carter and Captain Martin, with hidden interest. He'd only been assigned at the SGC less than a year, but already he had quite a handle on the complexities of the team known as SG-1.   
  
They were all rather interesting and sometimes puzzling folks; occasionally he found them damned perplexing, especially Teal'c. But, due to his own academic history, he'd found a common ground with Jackson and the Major; and as a fellow medical type, he totally related to both Dr. Fraiser and Captain Martin. However, Colonel O'Neill was, for him, the easiest character to read. He found the man much less of an enigma than most, as he reminded him very much of his 'old man.' Sam Dean Senior had been a crusty retired RAF flier, Welshman and Professor of History at Harvard. His Da had never lorded his intellect over anyone; in most cases he down played it. Whether this was out of modesty, or pure self-effacing confidence, Spud was never sure. But he found O'Neill was very like him in this regard and thus, felt comfortable around him.   
  
He remembered how proud his Da had been, when Spud had decided to join the Air Force to pursue a career; and how Da had died suddenly of a heart attack within only thirty feet of his physician's office. That had been the turning point for Spud, who up until then had been considered quite an ace pilot. Although he genuinely loved flying, he'd requested to be transferred and trained as a paramedic, insisting on a front line assignment.   
  
Oddly, when he'd first been assigned to the SGC he'd been angry, thinking he'd been relegated to some backwater position, where his zeal would go to waste in a hurry. Within hours of his posting he'd readjusted his thinking, as the Colonel had been brought in freshly wounded from an obviously bloody confrontation. That day he'd gotten a quick lesson in both heroism and the threat to Earth.   
  
He'd watched with rapt attention, as the Colonel belied his own pain, demanding that his team be treated first and insisting he was "just peachy." From that moment on, all young Spud's admiration had been for Jack O'Neill. So when he'd heard the Colonel was in danger he'd deliberately stood in the Doc's line of sight, hoping she'd order him along and hiding a secret smile of gratitude when she did.   
  
He'd trudged silently along after their guide Tristan, wondering just what kind of adventure SG-1 had gotten them involved in now, praying he'd be able to prove himself somehow to his hero. As the weird mist had swirled around him, he felt mildly uneasy. It tickled his memories somehow. Searching his mind for the answer to this puzzle he'd come up blank, that is, until they'd run into Jackson. As the archeologist had postulated his theories about this place and it's link to Avalon, Spud's mind had harkened back to all the history his Da and his wonderfully superstitious Irish Mother, had eagerly taught him. Ever aware that he was new to all this, he decided to wait until he'd heard from both Jackson and the Colonel, before adding his two cents in.  
  
So now, he stood calmly back and watched the byplay amongst the more seasoned members of this rescue party, waiting for the opportunity to be of help.   
  
Kris Martin soon became aware that the young Lieutenant had been mostly silent. Knowing how he felt about the Colonel and SG-1, she wondered if he wasn't feeling a bit shy and uncertain. Ambling over to him, she inquired kindly.  
  
"So Spud cat got your tongue? I don't think I've heard more than yes Ma'am out of you since we left the base."   
  
Glancing over to be sure the others had not heard the question; Spud smiled shyly at Kris. He'd had a crush on her for sometime now, despite the age difference. He knew that due to regulations, anything except friendship between them was strictly off limits. Yet, he often imagined what it would be like to have a lady like this find him just as appealing as he found her. So, any attention she might throw his way, while welcome, still tended to make him a bit awkward.   
  
"No Ma'am, just taking all this in and hoping that the Colonel is really alright." He responded with a blush.  
  
"Good. I'd hate to think I was the only one who was still worried. You know the Colonel is my hero too." Kris told him in a conspirators whisper, thinking the blush nothing unusual. He always tended to blush around her and she'd put it down to shyness long ago.   
  
"There is that Ma'am, but…" He hesitated.  
  
"What is it Airman?" Kris, noting his continued hesitation, put her hand on his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on Spud you can trust me. This place has you spooked? What is it?"   
  
Relaxing a bit, Spud had to admit that the place had made him a bit uneasy.   
  
"Perhaps a bit Ma'am. But there is something more…you see my Da, well he was a Professor of History, specifically old English history. This all seems familiar somehow."  
  
Her reassuring smiled prodded him onward.  
  
"I am still a bit unsure just what it is… I mean… I know I've got something important floating around in the back of my mind. Guess I figured it'd surface if I kept quiet and listened awhile."   
  
"I know what you mean. There is something about this whole scenario that just feels.. Well it feels like I've done all this before." Kris admitted. "Yet I don't sense any danger to us, despite what happened to the Colonel." She added thoughtfully.  
  
"My Mum would have said you've got the sight." He told her, admiration shinning from his eyes.   
  
Laughing at the notion Kris nodded.  
  
"If that is the case, I'd say we've got something in common!" She added, patting him gently on the cheek.  
  
Her response made him realize that the lovely Captain, was very much like the woman who'd nicknamed him Spud; his Mum. 'Oh man! Who am I Oedipus?' He chastised himself, 'get a grip!'   
  
"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Kris told him quietly, as his blushing increased. The poor kid was so very sensitive! "But if you do come up with anything that might be useful, even if it seems odd, I know the Colonel will listen."   
  
"I won't hesitate Ma'am, that much I can promise you." Spud answered firmly.  
  
His double meaning was lost on Kris, as she turned towards the sound of a rather loud expletive, coming from the room where the Colonel had been asleep.  
  
"Ah! Our Lord, The Pendragon is awake at last!" Kris told him with undisguised ironic good humor, remembering the title they'd been told, the Faer Folk had bestowed on the Colonel.   
  
"It won't be long now, as soon as the Doc is done with her exam, he'll be demanding a full report."  
  
Teal'c, hearing her lightly spoken words nodded slightly, raising his eyebrow in salute of her remarks. "Indeed Captain Martin. I believe O'Neill would say the Lion has roared."  
  
"Well Colonel, I can't find a thing wrong with you. But once we get you back to the SGC I want to run a few more tests." Janet told him, with mild chagrin. While she was pleased with her findings, she was also puzzled.   
  
"Good. Give me my uniform and lets get this show on the road." Jack demanded with a pleased smile.   
  
Still thoughtful, Janet handed over the requested uniform.  
  
"Now if I could have a little privacy I can get dressed." He harrumphed.   
  
"Alright Sir. I'll wait outside with the others."  
  
"Just how many others is that, Doctor Fraiser?"   
  
He inquired with mock disinterest. It always embarrassed him to have the Cavalry come to the rescue, he felt foolish. He was supposed to be the big bad Colonel, for crying out loud! The fewer witnesses to his humiliation, the better!  
  
Janet knew just what was going on in that oh so devious, yet proud mind of his and took pity on him.  
  
"Relax Sir. General Hammond only sent SG-1, Kris Martin, Lt. Dean and myself. If we fail to report in 48 hours, he'll send in SG-3." She told him. Quickly hiding a sympathetic smile at his sharp look, she made a hasty retreat. "I'll just be outside then."   
  
'Crap!' Jack thought with irritation. 'George will be worried.' He so hated to add to his Commander's list of concerns. First, because he understood the true nature of the weight of command, second, because George was his friend and honestly, because despite his best intentions, he seemed to do it so very often.  
  
'Well Jack old man, not much you can do about it now except sort all this out and report back ASAP!' He told himself with resignation, as he hurriedly donned his fresh uniform. 'Neither Kris or his team, would be a problem and the kid, what was it they called him? Oh yeah Spud, seemed to be a good kid, thankfully he wasn't a jarhead.' He mused, grateful they'd remembered to bring him skivvies. 'Now where the heck are my boots? Crap!'  
  
Glancing around the small room with annoyance, he spied his boots, Omega vest and weapons propped up in a corner. Daniel's work no doubt. 'Only Danny boy would treat such dangerous articles with so little regard. Double crap!'  
  
As Janet exited the room, Daniel practically pounced on her with excitement.  
  
"So Janet, Jack is fine, right?"  
  
"Easy Daniel, give her some room!" Sam admonished.  
  
"Oh uh sorry Janet." He stammered as he stepped back. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that either the Colonel was not quite as ill as you all first thought, or a miracle has occurred. Knowing the man as well as you all do, I'd say it was the later." She reported flatly.   
  
"But..?" Daniel knew there was more coming.  
  
"As a scientist I am generally a skeptic." Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Janet realized that Daniel would take any doubt about his magic of Avalon theory, personally.  
  
"But, my years with Stargate Command has taught me to keep an open mind." She added kindly.  
  
"Doctor Jackson!"   
  
Jack's angry bellow interrupted any further comments from the group, as a very annoyed Colonel entered the corridor, pinning the archeologist with a penetrating stare.  
  
"Just what the heck possessed you to leave dangerous military hardware lying about loaded and unattended?" Jack said silkily, which did little to defuse the underlying bite in his tone.   
  
Gulping, Daniel realized he'd screwed up. But he was not about to concede that fact to Jack. He'd never hear the end of it!  
  
"The armaments are of little use here O'Neill, we pose no threat to you." Viviane informed him sweetly, appearing suddenly at his side.  
  
Startled Jack swung toward her, his P-90 poised for action. Recognizing the lady who'd healed him, he hastily lowered his weapon, as she raised an ironic brow.  
  
"And it would seem that you are the only one who poses a danger here." She added, in an unperturbed whisper.   
  
Irritated, that she had been able to move so closely to him without his notice, Jack choose to ignore her response. Rounding on Daniel once more, he barked.  
  
"Well Daniel?"  
  
"Well Jack, it is as Viviane said. No one here posed a threat and to be honest, I was so worried about you I forgot all about them." He answered honestly.  
  
"Sir, with respect, we'd all appreciate an explanation of just how you recovered so quickly." Sam stated calmly, focusing her baby blues on Viviane. "When we left you were really in bad shape."  
  
"I am certain Daniel, as he was present throughout my ministrations, will be able to relate all that I have done for the O'Neill." Viviane responded with confidence, noting Daniel slight nod of affirmation.   
  
Anticipating that the subject was far from closed, and the O'Neill would request to speak with those of authority, she sought to forestall him with an explanation.  
  
"However, as it grows very late, Oberon and the Council of Elders have requested a meeting with The Pendragon, tomorrow at midday. I will show you all to your lodging for the night. I am sure that discussing matters over food and drink, will enhance your full understanding."  
  
Daniel, fearing that any further interrogation might offend their genial hostess, stepped in as he usually did, in matters of diplomacy. Shooting Jack a quelling look, he quickly agreed.   
  
"We'd be most grateful, thank you Viviane." He answered tactfully, following her out, as she turned to lead them from the Temple.  
  
Jack, used to regrouping and changing tactics, followed on they're six, beside Teal'c, clenching his jaw in annoyance and muttering under his breath, all the while.  
  
Viviane, fully aware that the O'Neill was not appeased, hoped she had given the gentle Daniel a bit of time to sort things out, before he rushed on with an explanation. She doubted he would please his commander, as he most likely had understood little of all that he had seen.   
  
By morning, true to his nature, she knew, O'Neill nee Taliesin would be seeking her out for more information. By then she hoped to know more about these companions of his and if any of them would be useful to her cause.   
  
Viviane showed them to a spacious marble villa, complete with a fountain in a large common hall, informing them that all within was at their disposal. Then she bowed slightly to them and left.  
  
Jack hadn't seen anything quite like this since he'd been stationed in Rome and toured the old city ruins and museums. Despite his apprehensions about all he'd missed, he found himself relaxing slightly.  
  
"Fine, fan out and check the place. Then report back here and we'll debrief." He ordered, moving to check the nearest room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they'd found nothing of concern and met back in the large main room. Sitting down to the sumptuous feast that had been left for them there, Jack nodded to Carter.   
  
"Alright Carter fill me in."  
  
Following almost an hour of discussion, they'd each recited their own version of the day's events and Jack was getting a headache.   
  
"Alright. Lets review the facts shall we?" He asked the collective wearily, still trying to get a handle, on just what about all this seemed familiar; that tingling feeling, had started up at the back of his neck, once more.  
  
"One, we arrived here, the area was clear and then suddenly, the mist appears practically herding us to the standing stones and the pool. Two, I saw something odd on watch and the next thing ya know, I'm floating face down, drowned in a shallow pool."   
  
He began, using his usual dense Colonel façade, ticking the numbers off with raised fingers, to mask his discomfort.   
  
Sam, understanding, the Colonel hated the loss of control that his incapacitation had cost him and needed to regroup, nodded along patiently, as he counted the events off.  
  
"Three, you revived me. Four, despite that, I got sick, just as Oberon showed up offering to help. We refused that help and the mist makes a very convenient appearance once more. Five, T' and Carter go for help, again needing a guide, due to this mist. Meanwhile Viviane, the so called healer, works her voodoo magic on me."   
  
"Sarcasm won't change the facts Jack."   
  
Daniel interrupted him, with undisguised annoyance. Jack could be such an ass!   
  
"Like it or not, you were desperately ill and Viviane healed you. Maybe it was magic!" Daniel sputtered in anger. "I mean…it was at the very least fantastic. The least you can do is keep an open mind!"  
  
"Look Daniel, I've seen some things that have amazed me over the years, and I will grant you, it sounds fantastic when you tell it. But, until we get to the bottom of all this I will remain a skeptic." Jack told him firmly.   
  
"Turn off the wide eyed wonder for a few minutes and look at this as a scientist, will ya?" 'Gad!' He thought, 'I never thought I'd plead with Danny to get in touch with his scientific side!' Jack's self-professed contempt for scientists was legendary, but usually he didn't have to beg members of his team to be analytical!   
  
Exasperated with the situation, Jack, hoping to placate Daniel, continued in, what he hoped, was a more favorable tone.  
  
"Daniel, do me a favor and settle down, try to get in touch with your analytical side."  
  
Daniel nodded curtly, expelling a loud sigh.   
  
Jack, accepting his gesture as acquiescence, continued his litany of the day's events.  
  
"Six, Viviane fills Daniel in, on a bit of the Faer Folks history. Seven, Daniel assumes said history, is somehow linked to the King Arthur myth."  
  
"Jack, as a scientist, I'm telling you these people are connected to that legend or myth." Daniel insisted vehemently.  
  
"Alright Daniel, I'll concede that it may be possible. So what does that have to do with us?" Jack asked him, arching a brow.  
  
"Sir? If I might?" Spud requested, quietly.  
  
Surprised by the quiet interruption, Jack turned inquiringly toward the youngster.  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?" He asked patiently.  
  
"I was just wondering Sir.." Spud began with some hesitation, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt.  
  
Smiling with encouragement, Jack gestured for him to go on.   
  
"Well Sir, do you remember anything at all about what this healer did to you? I have been listening carefully to Dr. Jackson's explanation and something seems familiar about it to me Sir."   
  
When the Colonel merely raised a questioning brow, Spud rushed on with more confidence.   
  
"This all reminds me of something my Da told me, when I was a kid."  
  
"Your Father? You've lost me? Was he some sort of expert on the Arthur myth?"   
  
"Not exactly Colonel, Sir. He was a Professor of History, specializing in old English history, Sir."  
  
Daniel, sensing an ally, pounced on the notion.  
  
"The Professor Samuel Dean of Harvard, author of Ancient Celts, Myths and Legends. That Samuel Dean?"   
  
"Yes Dr. Jackson." Spud told him with pride. "He'd be greatly intrigued Sirs."   
  
Jack, despite his frequent displays of feigned density, was a smart tactician and knew when to keep an open mind.   
  
"Alright Airman. Just what seems familiar to you?" Jack asked him in a conciliatory tone.   
  
"Well Sir, I recall my Da telling me that King Arthur used a Gwen, or mantle of invisibility, to escape from time to time. In one reference, it was described as a blue mist that swirled around him, hiding him from view."  
  
"O'Neill the mist we have so far encountered…"  
  
"Agreed Teal'c. Go on kid, anything else?"   
  
A light suddenly blinked on in Daniel's memory.  
  
"The Dream Of Rhonabwy.. Jack, my God!" Catching Jack's blank look, he expanded his remark further.  
  
"It's a Welsh romance, which talks about a glamour, or spell, that Merlin supposedly cast over Arthur, rendering him invisible." Daniel interjected, his passion for the subject matter palpable.  
  
"Yes the Mabinogion, a collection of old poems or romances. Which are not truly Arthurian; but by extension include some Arthurian works like Culhwch and Olwen, and The Dream Of Rhonabwy." Spud confirmed, with unconscious scholarly authority.  
  
'For crying out loud, another egghead! GAD!' Jack thought with resignation. 'I'm surrounded!'  
  
"Sounds like your Da wasn't the only one who knew his history Dean. Anything else?"  
  
"Well Sir, we know that Oberon has referred to you as the Pendragon or leader. Have they used any other title or name?" Spud asked, hoping to further stimulate his muse.  
  
Something tickled Jack's memory. What had the warrior called him in the dream? The back of his neck tingled with alarm, distracting him.  
  
"Viviane called Jack the O'Neill." Daniel reported thoughtfully.  
  
"That is my name after all Daniel." Jack barked, irritated with his faulty memory. He'd been trying to grasp on to bits of something familiar, since he'd awakened with Janet peering at him so intently; but as yet, he was unable to grasp anything concrete.  
  
"Both Tristan and Oberon have called the Colonel the Pendragon. Oh, and Oberon did call him Colonel O'Neill back at the stones, but those are the only titles I can recall hearing." Carter supplied.  
  
Kris had been quietly taking in the exchange, her eyes intently watching Jack. Something was off in his manner. But, she couldn't quite place just what that was. Unconsciously stretching out her senses, she became aware of his unease and fatigue. Catching Janet's eye, she used a covert gesture, to draw the Doctor slightly aside, and whispered.  
  
"I think the Colonel is exhausted Doctor." Hating to single him out, she added. "Actually, we all are."  
  
Janet had been thinking the same thing. As Chief Medical Officer, her orders would supercede even those of the Colonel. Nodding to Kris, she chose to exert her power.  
  
"I think we all need to sleep on this Colonel. I suggest we get some rest and tackle this mystery again in the morning." Her tone, while gentle had a trace of steel behind it.  
  
Jack's first reaction was to challenge her mutiny. But, he knew when he was licked. Besides, he had to admit he was suddenly feeling bushed.  
  
"Good idea Dr. Fraiser." He agreed with feigned nonchalance, using her formal title, to convey his disapproval. He so hated it when she bossed him!  
  
"Carter, Dean, you two take the first watch, then Daniel and the Doc. Followed by Teal'c. Captain Martin and I will take the last watch. Any questions?"  
  
Jack laid back on the soft surface, attempting to get comfortable, still disturbed by his brief flashes of hazy memories.  
  
He'd chosen the only chamber with a single bed, feeling an acute need for privacy, all too aware of Kris's covert observation of him. While he appreciated her concern for his welfare, it made him edgy. That also struck him as weird. He was used to her protective attitude toward him. After all, their friendship had begun with her watching over him, when he was at his most vulnerable. He trusted her implicitly, just as he did the members of his team. Still, the strange events of the past two days had him feeling as if he were living in a glass jar, and Jack O'Neill was an intensely private man.   
  
As he slowly drifted off, he couldn't shake the peculiar feeling that he was being watched. After a time, deep sleep claimed him fully, as a tiny, softly glowing orb, floated lazily into the room and hovered over him. The faint glow intensified, engulfing him in its brilliance; and he began to dream.  
  
Kris and Janet shared a room. Janet had insisted they crack the small window to get some fresh air. As the weather was mild, Kris had no objection. The two chatted for a time, then both settled in to sleep.   
  
A light blue mist slowly spiraled it's way into the room, through the partially opened window. It grew in size and deepened in color, as it inveigled its way over the sleeping women.  
  
Kris felt dreamily languid, as if she were entwined in a lover's arms. Opening her heavy eyelids, she gazed about her. She was in a lush forest, near a stream. The air was crisp with the mild bite of autumn. She was at peace, enjoying the absence of sound. Other than a faint breeze stirring the fallen leaves, all was silent.   
  
Looking down at her hands, she noticed they were covered in dried blood and a scream of sudden recollection threatened to escape her. Among the rapidly returning memories, was the need for stealth, attempting to quell her panic; she allowed her senses to reach out for any signs of another's presence.   
  
Despite the loud beating of her own heart, the muffled creak of body armor and boots, moving swiftly through the forest toward her, penetrated her hysteria. Before she could move, a figure burst through the undergrowth, and strong arms grasped her; an elegant, yet calloused hand, snaked over her mouth to smoother her screams, as a familiar husky voice whispered urgently.   
  
"Silence Nimue! There may yet be an enemy or two about."  
  
Recognizing her Brother Taliesin, Nimue stilled.  
  
Taliesin, concerned that the blood on her hands might be her own, examined her for injury, finding none, with relief.  
  
Seeing his worry, Nimue sought to reassure him.  
  
"It is not my blood my Brother."  
  
"Then whose?"  
  
Her vivid memories of the recent battle overwhelmed her with despair, and silent tears rolled down her smudged cheeks.   
  
"So many have died today, I tried, but I could not save them!" She told him sadly.  
  
As always, he felt her pain. Her sorrow was a palpable entity. They had, since birth, shared a special bond, which few could explain, each sensing the other's thoughts and feelings, as if they were of one body, rather than two. Their Mother, Ceridwen, had claimed that it was because they had shared her womb. But their Father, Gwydion, assured them that it was elfin magic.   
  
Both had been gifted with the power to heal. But it was Nimue who actively used that gift, earning the title of Merlin. Taliesin chose instead, to channel his energies as a catalyst for change, hoping to protect the Faer Folk. But each had sought to better the world around them, in their own way.  
  
Now a battle had been won, but many had died to win it. The siblings felt the loss keenly, seeking solace in the good fortune that they had both been spared, reliving the carnage of Camlann through each other's eyes.  
  
Nimue watched, as Taliesin dispatched the unfortunate Medrawt; whose eyes would no longer glow with helpless hatred. She heard the last request of the good ArtGywr, feeling her brother's despair. Realizing, he had already returned his friend's ruined body to the womb of the Goddess, she vowed to assist him in attaining the final portion of his promise to the dying man.  
  
Taliesin watched, his heart aching, as the gentle Nimue, ran from fallen warrior to fallen warrior, seeking to restore life where none could be found.  
  
After a time, Nimue noticed a thread of pain, in their mutual communication.   
  
"You are wounded Radiant Brow!"   
  
Using her pet name for him, she admonished him affectionately, as she found his wound. Laying her hand upon the hideous gash in his side, she called forth the powers of the elements. Taking his hand, she laid it over the wound as well; and both began to glow. Together, they channeled the healing powers of the Earth and the wound disappeared.   
  
Exhausted from their efforts, they found a hidden glade and laid down to rest.  
  
Jack woke with a jolt. He'd dreamed once again of the battle and the final words of ArtGywr, of his pledge to him and feelings of loss.   
  
But this time, he also dreamt of a sister and their mutual power of healing. He'd recognized her face; it was one he knew quite well. In his dream Kris had been Nimue, his Sister! And he remembered something more. He remembered the name she had called him in the dream. She'd called him Taliesin.   
  
The first watch had been uneventful and quiet for Sam Carter. By mutual, unspoken consent, both Sam and young Spud, had refrained from chatting, as they'd wandered the perimeter of the dwelling.   
  
It was a dark, cool and crisp night. The fullness of the moon, did little to cast any light on their surroundings and the ever present mist swirled in the vegetation that grew between each building and capped their refuge; it gave Spud the creeps. He was both the Son, of a man who was at once a cynic and a dreamer, and a Mother, who believed in Elves and Faeries. It was second nature for him to let his imagination run wild. So he was grateful, when Dr. Jackson and Dr. Fraiser, interrupted his flights of fantasy, by taking over the watch, three hours later.   
  
Heading quickly off to his own cot, he cast off his boots and curled in for the night. Never one to suffer from insomnia, he was soon deeply asleep.   
  
The events of the day replayed in his dreams. Slowly, they coalesced into something that was at once familiar and disturbing.   
  
He was back at supper in the common room and the Colonel was smiling at him with encouragement, as he voiced his theories. Dr. Jackson entered his line of vision, turning toward him to speak, but his blue eyes, behind his ever-present wire rim glasses, suddenly began to glow with malevolent disdain and he heard the Colonel shout a warning of caution.  
  
The room faded. Leaving Spud alone, to face the now transformed Jackson, in an open field, dressed in body armor and astride a heavily muscled steed. Amazingly, despite the undisguised hatred he read in the other man's intense glare, he felt only deep sadness and remorse.   
  
Lifting his gleaming sword, he nodded his helmet laden head in salute, as the desperate battle to vanquish the evil before him began.   
  
The fierceness with which his foe attack surprised him at first, despite his understanding that this man was no longer the one he had known and loved.   
  
Perhaps it was sorrow over this fact that slowed his resolve. But his sense of loyalty to all his people, aided him in the end. Thus, as his foe struck him down, he too delivered a mortal blow and they both lay wounded and dying, each at the hands of one, whom they had once loved, more than his own life. He heard the faint and rattled voice, of his now dying Son, begging him for forgiveness; and wished he had the strength to end his suffering.  
  
Then suddenly, the Colonel was there, mercifully pulling forth a dirk and dispatching the man. The image of O'Neill in full battle gear transmuted; and he was clad in leather armor as well. The brown eyes he'd come to look to for approval, bored into his own, as he was gathered into his hero's arms. Desperately trying to draw a breath against the searing pain in his shoulder and chest, Spud sought the strength, to ask his brother of the soul, for one last boon.   
  
"Rest ArtGywr, I will summon the elements to heal you."  
  
O'Neill's voice sounded oddly husky with a foreign lilt, through the haze of Spud's pain. He wondered at first, just who he was speaking too, until he saw the tears gathering in the naturally stoic, yet compassionate warrior's eyes. It was then that certainty invaded his pain and the truth was revealed to him.   
  
"My loyal companion and friend, it is too late." He gasped.  
  
"ArtGywr.."  
  
Summoning his last reserves of strength, ArtGywr nee Spud begged a pledge from his closest friend. Once the promise was made, he gave in to the pain and allowed himself to seek oblivion.  
  
Spud woke gasping for breath and bathed in sweat, as Colonel O'Neill shook him.  
  
"Calm down kid, it'll be alright, you were having a nightmare!" Jack told him urgently. No stranger to the strangled feelings of uncertainty, which a bad dream could induce, he allowed understanding to invade his tone.   
  
As the kid stared violently about, trying to get his bearings, Jack patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
Spud, finally catching his breath, took in the concerned expression and ironic grin, nodding.  
  
"Yes Sir, I think we should, but in the morning if that is alright Sir. I need to sort a few things out first, with the Colonel's permission?"   
  
"Granted. I'm due on watch anyway." Jack told him quietly, he'd been thinking along those lines himself. "Try to get some rest and we'll talk after chow."  
  
"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Spud intoned dutifully.  
  
As the lanky Officer sauntered off, he sat back against the cot, once more trying to sort through his dream induced revelations.  
  
Kris was slightly flustered, when Jack woke her, to stand watch. Stretching slowly, hoping not to awaken the slumbering Janet, she quietly requested permission to 'meet him in five.'   
  
Jack nodded and headed outside to relieve Teal'c. He needed a few minutes on his own, in the brisk predawn air, to try to clear his head anyway. His own bizarre dreams and the events of the last two days, along with young Lt. Dean's nightmare ramblings, had him wishing that they'd never traveled to PX627627.   
  
'What the hell is happening here?' He wondered. Rubbing a calloused hand over his tingling neck, he wished he could deny the feelings of overwhelming familiarity and dejavu that had ensnared him. Frustrated that these events had thrown him off balance, Jack began to pace.   
  
Splashing some cool water over her face, Kris attempted to sort out the fantastic truth; her dream had made her face at last. Wondering how to begin, or even how to approach the subject with Jack, she gathered up her jacket and sidearm, hurrying to join him on watch.   
  
Daniel had been tossing and turning, ever since Teal'c had relieved him, unable to fall asleep. This was all just too exciting! He couldn't wait till morning came and he could bounce more theories and ideas, off Lt. Dean and the others. What a happy coincidence, Dean had been the Corpsman that Janet had chosen to accompany her. Who knew the kid was such a fount of information. What was he doing in medical, instead of in research, or teaching, like his eminent Father?   
  
'Well who ever thought a geek like me, would be traveling about the galaxy, fighting the Goa'uld?' He thought ruefully.   
  
Hearing muffled screams coming from young Dean's room, he started to go to him. But, the familiar timber of Jack's voice reassuring the kid stopped him short. He listened to their exchange briefly, with a grin. Jack always seemed to know just how to handle the youngsters, especially the ones who seemed to become a bit "spooked" on their first mission. Not wanting Jack to catch him eavesdropping, he padded back to his own cot, still grinning. He finally succumbed to sleep, still marveling over the complexities, of the enigma, known as Jack O'Neill.   
  
Blackness seemed to engulf him, then searing pain, as he struggled to open his eyes. He'd been restrained, strapped facedown, to some kind of stone slab. Attempting to move, he desperately tried to find some means of freeing himself, but the tight bonds prevented it. Someone laughed wickedly, as his tunic was torn from his back, the damp cold air of the cave, and his own terror, caused fresh goose bumps to form over his naked flesh.   
  
A sickening sucking sound, was the only prelude to the disgusting feeling of a serpent slithering up his spine, to the base of his exposed neck. It seemed to whisper evilly in his ear, as it bored it's way into him, embedding itself in his brain, causing every nerve ending in his body to scream in excruciating agony, until finally, he knew no more.  
  
Daniel sat up in abject terror, waking Teal'c with his sobs.  
  
"Daniel Jackson you are in no danger! You must endeavor to breath, take slow deep breaths." Teal'c commanded him; grasping Daniel's face firmly between his strong hands, in an effort to look him in the eye.   
  
Daniel's terror filled eyes, finally stared into those of the big Jaffa's and recognition replaced the fear there.   
  
"Oh God Teal'c, I've been implanted!"   
  
"You have not Daniel Jackson! It is only a female equine appearing in the darkness." Teal'c told him firmly, removing his hands from his friend's face, he placed them heavily on the trembling man's shoulders in a gesture of reassurance.  
  
Daniel smiled wryly; shaking his head to clear away the panic his dream had cost him.   
  
"That's nightmare Teal'c." He replied archly.  
  
Raising his brow in mock innocence, Teal'c replied smoothly.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Guess this means that now, Jack isn't the only one suffering from night terrors." He stated flatly.  
  
Viviane collapsed, weak and spent. It had cost her greatly to dream walk with so many in such a brief span of the night. But it had been necessary. Turning her head, she noted that her twin Oberon was still in the throes of his dreaming, a look of terror on his handsome face. Casting her weakened energies forth, she realized that he was in danger of becoming too entangled in the dreams, of the one called Daniel. Summoning her last reserves of strength, she thrust herself physically forward, roughly shaking her sibling to rouse him.  
  
Oberon felt her presence, unconsciously seeking her potent power, in the darkness that was the past's reality. Terror had imprisoned him and he'd almost drowned in the other man's nightmare. Waking from his trance, grasping at his Sister's arms, he gulped, trying to contain the demoralizing trembling and helpless fear, he'd just endured.  
  
"It is as I feared Viviane.. The evil one is here! We must take up arms and warn the others!"  
  
"Hush my Brother." Viviane told him as she stroked his brow.   
  
"It is only the horrors of the past which assail you. The evil one is no more. He was vanquished long ago!"  
  
"Yet he is here once more!" He insisted vehemently.  
  
"No! This man is not the one we knew! His soul was freed long ago and has moved forward in time, to relive once more."   
  
Nodding at the wisdom of her words, Oberon calmed. He stilled, thinking deeply for a time, as Viviane continued to embrace him.   
  
As a healer she felt dismayed; having insisted Oberon participate in this dream walk. Hoping, that if her compassionate sibling could comprehend the helpless horrors, his once bosom companion had endured, he would forgive at last. The pain of betrayal, so very long ago, had changed her gentle Brother. It was her fervent wish that his memory of those events be tempered with as much understanding, as they were laced with pain.   
  
When she had caught her breath a bit, Viviane addressed her silent Brother once more.   
  
"As I thought, they have found one another, despite the passage of time." She told him sagely.   
  
"Fate has brought them to us, so we may accomplish our goal at last."   
  
"So the O'Neill is enlightened then?" Oberon replied quietly, still struggling to let the frightening images he'd shared, fade.   
  
He was still trembling slightly, with weariness and regret. At last he understood that his friend's betrayal, so very long ago had not been by choice; and a hidden pain began to ease, deep in his soul.   
  
"Not fully, but he will soon come to us and all will be revealed. Now we must rest my Brother. Little remains of this night." Holding him close, she closed her eyes to rest.  
  
Trusting that his Sister, the Merlin, had once again chosen their path wisely, Oberon returned her embrace and closed his eyes to seek his own repose.  
  
Kris found the Colonel pacing to and fro, along the outer perimeter of the dwelling assigned them. She was used to his restlessness, he often fiddled with this or that, or paced absently, while forced to be idle. But, the tension in his body language clearly telegraphed more than boredom now.  
  
"Colonel?" She questioned simply.  
  
"What?" He responded flatly. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it just yet. Although just what it was, he still hadn't quite worked out yet.   
  
Kris didn't need a house to fall on her, to understand the significance of his flat, one word, response. Standing quietly for a few moments, she came to a decision and using her newfound talent, invaded his thoughts.  
  
Jack felt odd and fought to squelch the strange, fission of panic, which assailed him, as he became aware that he was not alone inside his head. Turning to look into Kris's deep green eyes, he ceased all movement.   
  
Seeing the plea for trust in her eyes, as he heard it inside his own head, he relaxed. The memory of his past experiences came together at last, and he allowed her to communicate with him in this way.   
  
With an effort, Jack reciprocated, traveling forth, at her invitation. This was no easy feat for a man who'd spent a lifetime guarding his secrets. Yet somehow, he found it easy, instantly conveying all the dreams and pertinent thoughts, of the past several days, in a heartbeat. All the while, each kept up a barrier of sorts, which prevented them, from venturing too far, into the mystic depth of each other's soul. Knowledge replaced wonder. Yet, this knowledge was incomplete.  
  
"Well." Jack began, as he released his tenuous hold on Kris's consciousness. "That was special."  
  
"Ah! Ever the master of sarcastic understatement!" Kris replied, laughing lightly.  
  
Sobering, she lowered her voice to a conspirators whisper, concern tingeing her tone.  
  
"How much do we tell the others?"  
  
"About the mind meld, not a damn thing!"   
  
Jack told her firmly. As usual, when faced with some new experience or concept, he sought a familiar frame of reference. Calling what they'd just shared a mild meld seemed appropriate and seeing Kris's bright smile of approval, he knew that it was both accurate and amusing. Now, the instinctual acceptance and comfort, he'd always felt around her all made sense.  
  
Despite Jack's habitual taciturn ways, he had always been completely aware that Kris was at ease with him; finding some way to relate, despite any barriers he carefully constructed. Trusting her had been second nature to him for sometime now. Kris was more than partially responsible, for his full recovery, from his last injury. But more importantly, she'd kept his most guarded secrets. Juicy secrets at that and he knew, she'd keep this one now if needs be.  
  
"Till we get more information and fill in a few more blanks, we keep this between us." Noting her quick nod of acceptance, he patted her arm affectionately.   
  
"Until then, I say we need to gather up the rest of our team and pick their brains. I suspect we aren't the only ones who got a visit from the dream fairy last night." He told her as he watched the dawn break, thoughtfully.  
  
"About that Jack." She looked deeply into his rich, sable brown eyes, as they reflected faint shimmers of the new dawn's light.   
  
"We both know just who might be capable of something like this."  
  
Seeing his features strain, as the sensible warrior side of his brain warred with his intuitive side, she smiled mischievously and added.  
  
"Remember, I've just been inside that amazing labyrinth of a brain of yours Jack."   
  
"Don't ya mean vacuous wasteland?" He replied with equal arch.   
  
"Don't forget Sis, you aren't the only one whose been running willy-nilly inside another's brains." Reverting to his usual brand of humor, he went on teasingly. "So you find that kid Dean, endearing eh?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Kris punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Oh ho! What about your, shall we call them lusty feelings for a certain… oops!" Hearing the soft approach of footsteps, she immediately stifled any further teasing.  
  
Jack's silent hand signal had her pulling her sidearm from its holster and taking a battle stance, at his side.   
  
Tristan came face to face with the O'Neill at last, mildly amused that he, his arms laden with foodstuffs, would be perceived as a threat. Looking directly into the calm and deadly eyes, of the man he'd heard so much about in the last day, he was sure that this warrior would not hesitant to kill him in a heartbeat; his respect soared.  
  
"I see that my Father's impression of you is an accurate one, Pendragon." He said with panache, looking pointedly at the P-90. "But, will you kill the man who brings you the means to break your fast?"   
  
Jack lowered his weapon slightly, keeping his finger alongside the trigger. Cocking his head to one side, he appraised the young looking man in front of him. A flash of memory tickled him and he employed his newfound talent, silently questioning Kris as to the man's identity.   
  
'Who is this?' His mind whispered.  
  
'Tristan, Oberon's Son; I think he has a crush on Janet, he was checking her out, the whole way back from the Gate.' Kris's mind whispered back.  
  
'Too much information Kris!' He admonished her ruefully.  
  
'Strikes me as more than just Oberon's kid.' Jack's mind continued, searching his newfound archive of memories, as he looked the other man in the eye. 'This guy has the same jaded look in his eyes that his old man has. I'd say he is way older than he appears.'  
  
Realizing that Tristan had been speaking, Jack shut off the mind meld.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I asked if you had slept well?" Tristan repeated.   
  
His voice held just a touch too much irony, alerting both Jack and Kris, he knew more about the past night's events than was comfortable.  
  
"Peachy, thanks." Jack replied succinctly, his expression carefully benign. Feigning interest in the large basket Tristan carried, he changed the subject, searching his mind for more information all the while.  
  
"I'm famished, what have you got in the basket?" He asked, indicating Tristan should precede him inside.   
  
Kris shook her head, adaptable as always and followed. But something troubling, suddenly popped into her memory. 'Or should I say my past memories?' She told herself ruefully.   
  
Careful to exhibit no outward signs, Kris gently eased into Jack's consciousness once more.   
  
Tristan had set the huge, overfilled, basket of food, on the large table in the common room and was chatting amiably with the Colonel. Teal'c, hearing the sound of voices, entered the room and bowed slightly in greeting.   
  
Jack, searching the basket with one hand and holding his P-90 with the other, felt Kris ease in for another mind meld. 'This is getting easy. But, why do I get the feeling I may never have another moments privacy again?' He quipped, sending forth the thought in an ironic whispered.  
  
Hearing the sound of O'Neill and Tristan's voices coming from the common room, Teal'c, noting that Daniel Jackson slumbered undisturbed once more, moved swiftly forth, to join them.  
  
Taking his cue from his Warrior Brother, Teal'c displayed greedy interest in the food that Tristan was carefully unloading from the basket. But in truth, he covertly watched the other three inhabitants of the room.  
  
Kris he noticed was staring quietly from under lowered lashes at O'Neill, taking in his seemingly unconcerned and slightly inane, conversation with Tristan, affecting an air of infatuated bliss. Had he not known the lady well and been such a keen observer of others, Teal'c would have missed her underlying intense concentration. There was something unique in her body language and stance. She seemed to fairly vibrate, with the energy directed toward O'Neill, almost as if she could instill him with the essence of her silent thoughts.  
  
O'Neill for his part, was chattering away, an oddity in itself, asking Tristan deceivingly naïve questions about the Faer Folk.   
  
Tristan, his attentions on the task at hand, failed to notice, as O'Neill sent a quick and intense look, of his own to Kris; Teal'c became even more intrigued. He knew that look, it was the one O'Neill had used often, the one that said, 'I agree and this just got more dangerous!'  
  
Something of significance had definitely occurred, causing both the Captain and O'Neill, to shift into 'special ops mode.' Teal'c was seasoned enough to bide his time and back them up, confident O'Neill would fill him in fully, when the time was right.  
  
Still, his curiosity was piqued. Just what was his sly friend up to now? It was becoming most difficult to keep up the pretense that he found O'Neill as dense, as he would have others believe. Of late, it had in fact, begun to annoy him. Despite the understanding that such pretense provided much in the way of tactical advantage and stimulated the talents and initiative, of other team members, it often caused others to grossly underestimate O'Neill. Teal'c searched his much suppressed emotional side, as to the cause of this annoyance. He'd spent a lifetime denying his own great intellect and feelings, but that had been necessary to preserve his life. Now that it was no longer a requirement, he supposed those long suppressed emotions, was the cause of his pique and set it aside for later contemplation.   
  
Jack, despite the dual dialogue he was maintaining with Tristan and Kris, felt T's irritation. Recently, he'd been picking up an odd assortment of vague messages, which Teal'c seemed to be telegraphing his way. He'd put it down to fatigue on his part, Teal'c rarely indulged in criticism, but Jack's newfound talent alerted him that this was more than fatigue. Teal'c was actually, if only momentarily, pissed at him! The realization rattled him slightly and he felt Kris share his dismay. It was time he got rid of Tristan and shared some of his new Intel with his team. Smiling, in what he hoped was a benign and friendly way he dismissed the man politely.   
  
"Tristan, my thanks for the food. But, it is time my warriors and I, gathered to prepared for the meeting we have at midday with your Father."   
  
Taking no offense, Tristan bowed slightly and left, rushing off, to inform his Father of what little information he had gleaned.  
  
He had not been taken in by the O'Neill's simpleton act; yet, he'd learned nothing of significance.  
  
Nothing except, O'Neill was every bit as cunning, as Tristan had supposed he would be.   
  
It wasn't hard for Kris to discern that Jack needed a moment with Teal'c to disentangle their emotions. She too had perceived that the normally serene Teal'c was at the very, least disturbed, despite his outwardly projected calm.   
  
Wondering if hence forth, she would be gifted with a heightened sensitivity to all those around her, or just Jack, Kris sought permission to wake Dr. Fraiser and the others.   
  
"Colonel perhaps I should go and wake…"  
  
Knowing what she was about to say and why, Jack interrupted her, squaring his shoulders and coughing slightly, giving Teal'c the impression that he was about to enter into something awkward, as well as unpleasant.  
  
"Good idea Captain. Take your time, I need to fill Teal'c in on a few particulars."   
  
Sending Jack psychic whispers of reassurance, Kris left them to sort things out.  
  
Teal'c stood impassively waiting for O'Neill to "fill him in."  
  
Jack stood awkwardly for a moment collecting his thoughts. He wondered what catalyst had caused his normally phlegmatic companion, to project such a wave of irritation. Still puzzled, Jack decided to take the bull by its horns, with his usual finesse.  
  
"So ah T'. What's stuck in your craw?"  
  
"As I have not yet eaten O'Neill, nothing has lodged in my throat." He responded.  
  
"Funny Teal'c. While I appreciate the humor, I'd prefer it if you'd just come to the point. You are annoyed with me?"  
  
"It would seem that I was momentarily, I believe the word is disenchanted."  
  
Dumbfounded Jack could only think of one reply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe that the source of my ire is your continual use of deception O'Neill." Teal'c told him, cocking an eyebrow with chagrin.  
  
"In others words, you feel, I am keeping you in the dark?" Jack asked him succinctly, understanding that this was about more than just recent events.  
  
"Indeed. Is it not so?" Teal'c confirmed.  
  
"It is so. But, as always, I have my reasons." Jack told him. He wasn't used to having to explain himself. His rank and natural reticence usually prevented others from pressing him for details.  
  
"Of that I am aware. However, it is clear from your behavior this morning that both you and the Captain, are involved in subterfuge once again." Teal'c told him, petulantly.   
  
"Now see that has me a bit puzzled T. In all the time I have known you, you've never once expected more of me than I was willing to give." Jack told him, his bewilderment a palpable thing.  
  
"I do not fully understand myself O'Neill." Teal'c told him, his tone making it clear that he himself was at a loss to explain. "It is most strange."  
  
"Teal'c did you by chance have any peculiar dreams last night?" Jack asked.   
  
"Indeed I did O'Neill." Teal'c confirmed. "But, I am unable to remember them. I find this lack of clear communication, with myself, most disheartening."  
  
Jack, now highly attuned to his friend's unspoken thoughts, grasped his meaning.  
  
"It must be quite difficult. Dreams are, as I understand it, no replacement to the clarity you once attained with Kelnoreem."  
  
Jack had once had occasion, to experience the art of Kelnoreem or meditation, finding it an interesting way to get in touch with his inner self. Since Teal'c had lost his symbiote this form of rest had been replaced by the need to dream. Teal'c was as yet, still a novice in filtering out which dreams were beneficial and which were, merely the mind sorting though chaos.   
  
"You are implying that my dreaming, has in some way, influenced my usual tolerance O'Neill?"  
  
"It makes sense T'." Jack stated firmly, putting T's annoyance down to crankiness.  
  
Teal'c too seemed to find this explanation acceptable. Lifting his eyebrow, he nodded once and queried.  
  
"You were about to "fill me in" O'Neill."   
  
Jack O'Neill had learned long ago to trust only a handful of people with his life. But, he had never learned to fully trust anyone, with the secrets of his soul. A lifetime of wearing a mask was not so easily put aside. Yet, in the span of only a few short hours, he had done so with Kris, letting her further into his mind than he would have ever believed possible. He'd known since they'd first met that Teal'c understood him far better than any other man, they shared a bond more tensile than blood, a bond of Brothers of the spirit, so to speak. And if anyone would guard and protect his secrets, it would be this battle hardened, fellow veteran.  
  
Still, it was hard to know where to begin. Sighing, he quipped under his breath, 'Once more into the breach!'   
  
"You are not the only one who suffered a visit from the dream fairy last night Teal'c. Both Kris and I, had similar dreams." Jack began in a hushed voice, still not fully sure they hadn't suffered some kind of mutual delusion.  
  
"It was very vivid. In fact, we believe it was a replay of a past memory." Jack ran his hand over the back of his neck, as the tingling sensations increased. "What I am trying to tell you, amazing as it seems, is that both Kris and I, have lived before."   
  
Teal'c cocked his head to one side listening intently; he blinked briefly in quiet reception of this revelation.   
  
Reading nothing but calm acceptance in the other man's countenance, Jack continued carefully.  
  
"I'm planning to share the content of those dreams with the others T'. But, there is one nighttime 'revelation' I'm only willing to share with only you. In our past life.." He started.  
  
Feeling slightly foolish and not knowing exactly why, he hesitated.   
  
Teal'c clearly understanding the difficulty O'Neill was encountering ventured a guess.  
  
"You and Captain Martin were more than just fellow inhabitants of this past life, were you not O'Neill?" Teal'c prompted.  
  
"For crying out loud, this is damn hard!" Jack whispered roughly, running his hands through his unruly short hair.  
  
"Apparently she was my Sister.. My twin Sister and we shared some kind of special connection, which allowed us to, well, read each others thoughts."   
  
Teal'c now grasped the meaning behind a great many puzzling occurrences he'd noted, involving both the Captain and O'Neill, it also explained her uncanny ability to relate to him. Further, he understood the necessity of keeping this kind of ability a secret.  
  
"Such abilities could prove to be of great advantage O'Neill. But, they could also prove to be dangerous to you both. We must unfortunately, keep this information from the others, if possible."  
  
Releasing a relaxing breath, Jack responded gratefully.  
  
"I knew you'd understand T'. It's not just my life we are protecting here. What worries me is just how much these Faer Folk know about our talents already. I think this Merlin of theirs has been mucking around in our dreams. If she can do that, what can we do to prevent her from doing much more?"   
  
Jack told him with disgust, hating to think of the many disastrous possibilities.   
  
"If what Daniel Jackson has told us is fact, then Viviane does posses such vast power. It is indeed, a dangerous situation, in which we now find ourselves O'Neill." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Daniel asked, his eyebrow rose in defense, as he and the others entered the room.  
  
"What danger Sir?" Sam Carter inquired, dismissing Daniel's defensive question and getting to the meat, of the thread of conversation, they'd just overheard.   
  
'I hope I gave you enough time Jack?' Kris asked him, by way of their mutual ability. 'The Major was already headed this way and was difficult to stall.'  
  
'Just enough, I've told Teal'c about our talent.' Jack, feeling her tense in silent alarm, added. 'No worries, T' won't let it slip.'  
  
Feeling Kris's trusting acceptance of his judgment, he addressed himself to the rest of the team.  
  
"Before we come to that Carter, there is something I need to ask all of you to do."   
  
Noting that each of their faces reflected their willingness to follow him anywhere, he continued.  
  
"Tell me about your dreams."  
  
"Sir?" Carter asked, both shocked and confused. It was the last request she would have anticipated coming from the Colonel.  
  
"Tell me about any dreams or nightmares, you had last night."   
  
Jack clarified firmly, making it a request, but with the underlying intent to change it to an order, if any one of them chose not to comply, shading his tone.   
  
Janet Fraiser blushed furiously as the Colonel's eyes rested on her. She had spent the night drifting in erotic dreams of bliss, with the young man Tristan. This was one admission she was not going to share without an explanation!  
  
"Sir, with respect, precisely why would our dreams be of any importance?"  
  
Noting her flushed cheeks and neck; Jack surmised that her dreams had been of an intimate nature. He wondered who the lucky fellow was? But, taking pity on the woman who had always treated his most embarrassing secrets with care, he reciprocated the kindness.  
  
"Fine Doc, you go last." He said with a lopsided grin. "Dean?"  
  
Lost in thought as he reviewed his nocturnal voyage into the world of ArtGywr, Spud vaguely heard the question.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Your dream Dean, I'd like to discuss it now if you please?" Jack told him, using the same reassuring tone; he'd used to calm the kid last night.  
  
"Yes Sir, sorry. I was just reviewing it in my mind."   
  
Looking to his Commander and Hero trustingly, he began.  
  
"I dreamt I was ArtGywr, in the middle of a battle. The man I was fighting with a sword was my Son."   
  
Gulping, audibly Spud continued his recitation.  
  
"I.. I killed him. That is, I inflicted a mortal wound, as I too lay wounded. And then Colonel, you were there. In battle fatigues at first and then, wearing leather armor. You killed him Sir; mercifully, you cut his throat. My Son, he was Dr. Jackson and yet he was not. His eyes glowed Sir, just like a Goa'uld.. He was a Goa'uld Sir, you had no choice."  
  
Hearing Dr. Jackson's gasp, he hesitated.  
  
The anguish of this past event was clearly reflected on the kid's face and in his tone. Jack shared it with him, feeling slightly guilty for making him relive it.  
  
"Go on Dean. Then what happened?" Jack prompted him quietly.  
  
"Then you were holding me Sir, but you were someone else. I called you Taliesin. You told me that you would use your powers to heal me, but it was too late. Some kind of poison had been introduced into the wound, must have been on the axe Medrawt, the Goa'uld used."   
  
He stopped, looking compassionately into the eyes of the man who'd been his friend.   
  
"Then I made you promise me something Sir."   
  
Jack, his mind now back in the throes of the dream, along with young Dean, finished the saga for him.  
  
"I promised you that I would return your body to Avallo and destroy the Womb of the Goddess, so none could journey there to further threaten our people. But, there was one more promise made. One we have yet to fulfill you and I." He told him sadly, his eyes boring into those of the young man.   
  
"I promised you'd live again."  
  
"My God Jack do you have any idea what it is you are saying?" Daniel demanded.   
  
This was all too outrageously fantastic! Jack O'Neill the cynic, the man who believed in no myths, sounded completely at ease, with this incredible revelation. But beyond that, his own dream now made perfect sense and frankly, it blew Daniel away!  
  
" No not entirely Daniel. That is why we are all going to share our dreams. There are still a few blanks that need filling." Jack told him calmly.   
  
"And then I have a little business to take care of with this so called Merlin, Viviane." He added ominously.  
  
Two hours later, they'd pieced together quite a tale. One worthy of Mallory, Sam thought wryly. Of the group, she had been the only one spared any unusual dreams. Her night having been filled, with dreams of the events of the past two days, she'd admitted readily to the group; omitting only her worry over the man, she secretly loved more than any other, without remorse.  
  
Janet's dreams had likewise added little in the way of information. She'd admitted that they'd been of a carnal nature, blushing all the while, but nothing within them had a bearing on recent events. Jack, hoping to spare her any further humiliation, refrained from requesting any additional details. He knew that if anything of importance popped into the Doctor's mind, she'd share it readily.   
  
Teal'c still had no clear memory of any of his dreams. Yet, he too was confident that they did not shed any further light on the odd saga they'd uncovered; that was good enough for O'Neill.  
  
"Alright, first we eat. I don't want any of us to be at less than peak performance." Jack began, laying out his strategy.  
  
"I've got a feeling someone will be along in a bit, to escort us to this meeting with Oberon; lets see how forthcoming the man is. Then, at the first opportunity we confront Viviane." He told them ominously. "Keep your eyes and minds open."  
  
"Jack, I still maintain that these people pose no threat to us." Daniel insisted, ever the open-minded pacifist.  
  
"Then Danny boy, they have nothing fear from us either." Jack told him flatly.   
  
"But, I am tired of being played and kept in the dark!" He added in a sepulchral tone.  
  
Jack O'Neill, Colonel, Commander and battle-hardened warrior, was now in full combat mode.   
  
Catching Kris's eye, he heard her once again in his head.   
  
'Easy Jack, you go into that meeting looking like that and they are going to run for the hills!'  
  
Realizing she had a point, Jack squared his shoulders and in the blink of an eye, changed his body stance and expression, into his most dangerous disguise; benign friendliness.   
  
'Better Jack.' Kris's mind whispered. 'Much better, we'll catch more flies with honey.' Hearing his groan of, 'Oh how cliché!' in her head, she smiled wryly.   
  
Jack O'Neill had just shifted into his special ops and oh so very deadly, stealth mode.  
  
To be continued…. in part 3.… Ty Gwydr


	3. Ty Gwyrd

**Ty Gwydr**

**_ By Cjay  
_**  
( The Mists of The Mind.... part three)   
  
Tristan found his Father still asleep; his Aunt Viviane curled in his arms, asleep as well. From the look of things, they had used most of their energies dream walking with the travelers and would as yet need rest.  
  
'It is of no great consequence,' he thought. 'It is still early and the Council meeting is not until midday; time enough to wake them and share all that we have learned.'   
  
As he went along to prepare the Council chamber for the meeting, he wondered if it would be required of him, to unveil his influence, into the mind of the lovely healer, Janet. Perhaps his Father would be content with the explanation that she had no useful knowledge or history. He would prefer to keep this most enjoyable experience to himself. He'd been a child when the events, which had shaped his people's future, had occurred. Thus, he had no memories of intermingling with anyone other than those of the Faer Folk. And he supposed it was this fact, which lent such novelty, to his attraction, to the lovely woman now.  
  
Viviane woke with a start, finding herself alone. Gazing out the open window, she surmised it would soon be midday. She bathed and dressed in a fresh robe, with haste. Making her way to the Council chamber, finding the four other members of the pentagram already assembled.   
  
Oberon sitting at the head of the Council table and speaking to Tristan, noted his Sister's entrance.  
  
"Ah, I was just about to send someone to wake you." He said with a smile. "I have already informed the Councilors of the fruits of our dream walking and we agree that you shall speak for us Viviane."   
  
"Then I will be given a free hand in this?" She asked them. Once they acceded to her wishes, she would be free to proceed as she saw fit. It was urgent that she be able to enlist the cooperation and aide of the O'Neill and the young one called Dean.   
  
After her dream walks with him, she had found that in his many lifetimes O'Neill nee Taliesin had become even stronger of will, if that was possible, than when she had last known him. If all were not handled in the proper manner, he would refuse to help and leave, taking the others with him; his first loyalty would be to those whom he commanded and traveled with. Thus, it would be several more lifetimes, or perhaps not at all, that her peoples ultimate goal would be achieved.   
  
"Yes." Oberon informed her, rising. "We shall leave you now. He will find it less threatening I think."   
  
"You have only to summon my Father and we shall be here at once." Tristan told her.   
  
"After meeting the man, discovering his cunning and listening to my Father's revelations of the past hour, I fear for your safety should the O'Neill become angry."   
  
"I have nothing to fear from him or his companions. Despite what you may think, he is still the just man we once knew."  
  
Viviane told him, with a confident smile.  
  
"His honor will dictate that he fulfill his vow made so long ago. Soon we shall have our ArtGywr returned to us."  
  
At ten minutes to 1200, by his watch, a young looking woman approached the dwelling where SG-1 had been housed. Like those they had met previously, Jack noted that she was tall, blond, green eyed and ageless. Like Viviane she sported a small crescent shaped tattoo, on her right temple. Smiling in greeting, maintaining his guise of benign friendliness, he addressed her.  
  
"Hello, I am Colonel Jack O'Neill and you are?"  
  
The woman bowed her head slightly, then looked him directly in the eye, with blatant admiration and smiled shyly.  
  
"I am called Esclarmonde of the Faer Folk. My heart is gladdened to see you at last Pendragon." She told him in a light voice, which reminded Jack of wind chimes on a summer day.  
  
"I've been sent by the Merlin to lead you and your people to the Council chamber." Esclarmonde added.   
  
Looking beyond Jack toward the rest of the team, she took notice of Daniel and frightened recognition, suddenly replaced her worshipful expression.  
  
Daniel, oblivious to her fear, found her enchanting. Stepping forward slightly, in greeting, he smiled and offered her his hand.  
  
Esclarmonde flinched away from his proffered hand, utter terror filling her already huge eyes, causing them to round in horror.   
  
"No!" She whispered vehemently, as she backed away.  
  
Jack, amazed at her response, moved past Daniel, blocking him with his body and reached out his right hand, palm up, offering it to her, while keeping his left in contact with his P-90.  
  
Esclarmonde grasped his hand, visibly taking comfort from it. Jack, allowing her to hold onto him, felt her tremble. He turned to offer a questioning look to Daniel, arching his eyebrow with a small frown and wondering, just what the Archeologist could have done, to instill this kind of fear in the woman.  
  
"Please Sir, do not allow the evil one to harm me!" She whispered, still clutching his hand desperately, moving to hide behind Jack and peeping over his shoulder at Daniel.  
  
Stunned by her reaction to him, Daniel shook his head, in response to Jack's silent inquiry.   
  
"I will not harm you." He told her calmly, in a gentle voice.  
  
Esclarmonde, still peeping over Jack's shoulder, whispered to him in an amazed voice.  
  
"His voice is not that of an evil one." She stated firmly. "Nor, is there any malice in his eyes."  
  
Gazing at Jack raptly once more, reverence replaced the previous fear in her voice, as she added.   
  
"Then it is true Pendragon. You have defeated the evil one and he is no longer possessed?"   
  
Hearing the awe in her voice, Jack wondered just how many of these Faer Folk knew of Daniel's 'past identity,' not to mention that of Kris, Dean and his own.   
  
Gently drawing Esclarmonde out from behind himself, Jack released her hand, patting her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from him. However, I think it is way past time, both your people and mine shared information." He told her, using his command voice.  
  
Esclarmonde, nodded, unconditional trust in him, shining forth from her eyes; taking Jack once again by the hand, with a gentle smile, she made to lead him, still casting visibly wary glances toward Daniel.  
  
Jack, both stunned by her trust and mildly amused, by her continued aversion to Danny, gestured silently for the others to follow and allowed her to guide him.   
  
Daniel, still shocked, hung back slightly, as the others followed Jack. The bizarre dream he'd experienced last night replaying in his head.  
  
He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the myriad feelings and incredible revelations, of the past twenty-four hours. It was unbelievable to say the least!   
  
Jack, admitting that he had lived before and had been Taliesin, was in itself, more than his usually nimble brain could handle!   
  
Factor in the idea that Kris, had been his contemporary in the past and his twin, add the concept that young Dean, had been Arthur and he, Daniel Jackson, scholar, had been Mordred; and you had the stuff of science fiction and fantasy!   
  
Gad! His mind was spinning!   
  
Sam, accompanied by Kris, followed along behind Colonel O'Neill and his ethereal escort. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous, of the attentions the woman was bestowing on her  
  
Colonel. Although, they'd not spoken of it for years now, they'd had an understanding that each was uniquely special to the other. She'd tolerated his blossoming friendship with Kris, as it was clearly just that, a friendship.   
  
Admittedly, she wished it were she, who'd been able to find such a comfortable common ground, with the man she both loved and admired. But, as Sam found Kris a likeable individual, and was unable to pursue anything of such a personal nature with the Colonel, she did not begrudge their closeness.   
  
The Colonel had endured too many losses and spent too many years that were solitary. Kris had earned his trust; her friendship had allowed him to have an outlet outside that of his immediate team, which seemed to lend him some sense of peace at last. Now, Kris's uncanny ability to get close to Jack all made sense.   
  
But Sam couldn't shake the feeling that these Faer Folk posed a threat of some sort and they were just too enamored of her Colonel. She didn't like it, not one little bit!  
  
Janet walked along beside, the ever sedate Teal'c. She took great comfort in the big man's calming presence. As a member of the SGC, she'd come to accept all kinds of new notions and ideas. But, the information she'd had to process in the past day was mind bending! Yet, if one gave it some thought, it all made perfect sense.  
  
That, these Faer Folk would assume Jack O'Neill was a hero of epic proportions, was easy to understand; the entire SGC personnel, all saw him that way, even if he himself, was unaware of his own worth.   
  
Kris was a natural foil for his many quirks, she herself was quick witted and for the most part, even tempered; possessing a sense of humor as wicked as his own. It made sense that they'd known one another before.  
  
Young Sam "Spud" Dean, she liked to think, was very like a young Jack O'Neill, filled with all the wonder and zest of youth, which his harsh life had stripped away. He had the potential to be a great man, much like the Colonel, he so obviously admired.  
  
From their very first encounter, a fascinated Janet, had observed Spud's complete ease, with the enigma who was Jack O'Neill. Most of the junior officers respected and feared the Colonel. Especially, when he was recovering in the infirmary and made life a living hell, for the Nurses and Corpsman. Spud clearly harbored a fondness for Jack's gruff ways, which was in part, why she'd chosen him to be on the rescue team in the first place. Additionally, he had a zeal for helping others and a natural way with those who were suffering. But, Spud as King Arthur? Thinking it over, Janet concluded that it was not that farfetched an idea after all.   
  
Yet, the concept of Daniel as the evil Mordred was hard for the gentle Janet to take in. He would have had to be subjugated to another's power and influence, one of immense proportions; to override his natural need for fairness and good. On top of which, was the fact that the man thought way too much!   
  
Daniel Jackson, eternal scholar, had learned to be a fine soldier, due to the influence of Jack O'Neill and his fellow team members. But, despite that fact, he still hesitated to accept any threat to them, as his mind embraced the wonders of the events unfolding around him. Despite their benign façade, she sensed the Faer Folk were a formidable force; she couldn't help but notice that they seemed inordinately interested in Colonel O'Neill. She hoped that Daniel's assumption that they did not represent a threat was an accurate one.   
  
Glancing at Teal'c, she caught his silent gaze. He nodded, a half smile on his generous lips, raising an eyebrow, in silent communication that he too shared her concerns; yet he was confident that all would be well.  
  
Hoping that the confident Jaffa was once again correct, Janet raised her own brow, nodding her acceptance of the notion.   
  
Glancing behind her, she caught sight of young Spud Dean, as he hung back, matching his stride with that of the pensive Daniel Jackson.   
  
Tall and slender, with an abundance of thick dark blonde hair, Spud's deep green eyes reflected a wealth of intelligence. He seemed to know that Daniel was having a rough time accepting the bizarre idea, of his having played a pivotal role, in one of his beloved myths. 'Yes,' she thought once again; she could easily accept that the kid had a wise old soul, and had lived before.   
  
Spud walked along beside the preoccupied Daniel Jackson, trying to find the right words to open a conversation. It would be hard for anyone, to accept, the fantastic information they'd all been exposed to. But, it seemed to have robbed the normally ebullient Jackson of speech, an irony even he, as the least experienced among them, could grasp. However, Spud was eager to share his own knowledge and ideas, with someone who had a similar knowledge base.  
  
"My Mum would have been in her element here. My Da always said she was a fairy disguised as a mere mortal woman." Spud said quietly, casting a sidelong glance at Jackson, in order to gage his reaction.  
  
"Sounds like you've been immersed in the ways of fairies and the like. What do you make of all this?" Daniel asked him, his tone implying that he had a healthy respect for any theories, which the younger man may have.  
  
Spud, hearing only the respect one offers a colleague in Jackson's tone, answered readily.  
  
"Well, if the dreams we've had are based on truth and not an illusion, or mass hallucination, then we still have a lot of information yet to uncover. I've been trying to recall all the vast sums of information my Da pounded into my head over the years, in the hopes of helping the Colonel. Each new bit of information seems to heighten my feeling that the answer is right in front of our noses. We've only to accept it."  
  
Cocking his head thoughtfully to one side, he ventured a question.   
  
"Do you believe in destiny or fate Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Call me Daniel Spud, after all, if any of this is true, I should really call you Dad." Daniel said wryly.  
  
"You sound like the Colonel!" Spud responded with a grin.  
  
"Don't insult me!" Daniel said in mock outrage.  
  
"Jack, in his own sarcastic way, would normally say we make our own destiny. But ironically, it seems, he is buying into all this and that, has me a bit off center." He demurred.   
  
"I'm usually the open minded member of SG-1. I guess finding out I may well have been a sinister character in the Arthur saga, has put me in a negative frame of mind." Daniel admitted, chagrined.  
  
"I think the Colonel would call it a funk!" Spud countered. "And he'd order you to get over it!"  
  
"Gad! You sound just like him!" Daniel moaned.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, I'd like nothing more than to be favorably compared with the Colonel." Spud told him seriously.  
  
"Seems to me, we should take our lead from him and try to get a handle on all this."   
  
Daniel, realizing that the kid was right, nodded.  
  
"Agreed. So putting my own discomfort aside. I think we seriously need to worry about just what, these Faer Folk have in mind for both you and Jack." Daniel conceded.   
  
"I've got a suspicion we are not going to like it!"  
  
Esclarmonde silently led them to the Council chambers. The Merlin had admonished her not to chatter, or reveal anything to the O'Neill, should he ask. But, he kept his own council, as she gently pulled him along. That he allowed her to continue to lead him and hold his hand, gave her a thrill of pleasure, as she understood him to be a cautious soul. Thus, his easy acceptance of her brought her joy. Perhaps, he would help them without too much hesitation.   
  
Jack hardly noticed the feather light touch of the Faer lady's hand. He was too busy scouting the city for possible escape routes. He had no qualms about the fact that these people wanted something from him, wanted it very badly and would do anything, to attain their goal.  
  
If his dream was true, and he knew that it was, then he had a promise to fulfill. Hopefully, he'd remember just how; and exactly what that promise entailed. He had an uncomfortable feeling that it was going to cost him. The tingling feeling at the back of his neck, assured him of that, as did a still elusive memory.   
  
Kris's memories had served to augment his own, as had both those of Daniel and the kid. But, they all still had a few holes in their collective memory that needed filling. So, he followed the woman silently, watching and planning strategies as he went.   
  
They traversed the length of the City briskly, and entered a large marble edifice, toped, as were all the buildings, by foliage and trees. Esclarmonde guided them down a long corridor, to a chamber that was lit by large windows, cut high in the walls. The afternoon sun, cast a gleaming, almost halo-like light over the woman, who stood awaiting them, at the head of a large oval table.   
  
Viviane met them alone. Bowing her head slightly, in a gracious gesture, she dismissed Esclarmonde with a wave. After the woman had disappeared out the door, Viviane looked directly into Jack's eyes and addressed him.  
  
"So Taliesin, you have many questions and I sense that you are very angry with me." She told him pointedly.   
  
"But, I am certain that once you've allowed me to tell you a tale, your anger will leave you."  
  
"Jack. My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill." He said flatly.  
  
"While a fairy tale may be appealing under different circumstances, I'd prefer the unvarnished truth." He added, his voice heavily laced with harsh sarcasm, as he realized that she was correct; he was very angry.  
  
Flashing a blindingly beautiful and unconcerned smile, Viviane pointed out the tapestries, which hung beneath the high windows around the room.  
  
"Much of what you seek is revealed in the depictions in these tapestries. Much more, is inlaid in the table before me."   
  
Lifting an eyebrow with irony, she added.   
  
"I will not keep any truths from you further. The first of which, is that you are Taliesin reborn. But, I bid you, allow me to call you by your true names, and to tell you my tale."   
  
Silently locking eyes with her, his anger simmering dangerously beneath the surface, Jack admitted to himself, at least, that he once had been this Taliesin; his memory was still cloudy and he needed Viviane to chase those clouds away.   
  
"Jack these wall hangings are astoundingly lovely! I have never seen tapestries, of this caliber, so remarkably well preserved!" Daniel exclaimed. He had shifted into full archeology mode.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack inquired nonplused.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel replied mockingly.   
  
"You did say you wanted the truth."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack barked.  
  
Why was it Daniel always knew just how to get on his last nerve?   
  
"May I ask that you read them for us Viviane?" He added excitedly, dismissing Jack's exasperated look.  
  
"I shall do so with great pleasure." Viviane replied warmly.  
  
Jack bit back an expletive, forcing himself, to once again, don his mask of benign friendliness.  
  
"Yes, do go on." He said dryly.  
  
Viviane, once again amused to find that her Taliesin had changed little in temperament, continued.  
  
"We were not always known as the Faer Folk. Our people originated far from the Isle you call Britain. We arrived on that Isle after many generations of wandering. Our place of origin had become uninhabitable and many perished due to a pestilence. The survivors divided into small groups and set out for other lands, in order to rebuild."   
  
As she spoke, Viviane pointed out a tapestry, which had been richly embroidered, with a large island city. This city appeared to have technologies; well in advance of those the Faer Folk had so far exhibited. In fact, it bore a remarkable resemblance to many modern cities.  
  
"Once, we too practiced the use of technology. But, the rapid and unexpected demise of our city, changed things dramatically. We found that the other cultures of the Earth, of that period, did not posses the knowledge or resources, we needed." Viviane went on sadly.  
  
"So, you learned to harness the energies of the elements instead." Kris added amazed at the many memories that suddenly popped into her head. Unconsciously, she had once again, connected to Jack, who was having a similar epiphany.  
  
"Actually Nimue, we already had a gift for such things." Viviane told her, with an encouraging smile. 'Good, they were beginning to remember.' She thought happily.  
  
"But, each person's abilities differed. Some could only harness the smallest of powers. While others, not only harnessed the power, they channeled it as well." Jack stated, dawning understanding of the impact of this revelation, clearly reflected in his tone.  
  
"Yes and no." Viviane confirmed his statement calmly.  
  
"Each of our people is adept in some way. But, it is only a select few, who are able to effect significant changes in the world around them."   
  
"You Taliesin are one of the select few. In fact, yours is a power of significant greatness." Judging that, it was not yet time to venture down this particular path, she continued with her tale of history.   
  
"We lost contact with many of our people over the millennia. Their fates, unknown to us, lay elsewhere. Some you have heard of, those who mortal men described as Gods. Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Apollo, they were of our race. Unfortunately, not all used their powers wisely."  
  
Sam gazed at wall hanging that clearly depicted the legends of Olympus, aghast.  
  
"Do you seriously expect us to believe that you people are Gods?"  
  
"No, we are very far from Gods Samantha Carter. We are however, not merely human." Viviane told her sadly. "We never were."  
  
"Your people came from the skies did they not Viviane?" Teal'c asked her.   
  
"You origins are from those beings we call the Ancients." He added, with conviction.  
  
"Yes Teal'c. But, the influences of time effect change. We no longer have the vast knowledge you seek."  
  
"Of what knowledge do you speak Viviane?" Teal'c asked flatly.  
  
"Knowledge of the weapons, you need in your fight with the evil ones." Viviane confirmed.  
  
"And yet, we may still posses knowledge, which may aid you."   
  
Letting that tidbit of information hang in the air, she went on with her tale.   
  
Moving along the many wall hangings as she spoke, Viviane stopped before one that clearly outlined the events, of the myth, known as the Trojan War.   
  
"Those who became known as the Faer Folk are descendants of Aeneas, Son of Aphrodite and the proud Anchises. Once a Prince of Troy, he escaped the final fall of that great city, with a handful of his family and settled, on the Isle you now refer to as Britain."  
  
Viviane paused in her litany, looking over the group, attempting to gauge each of their reactions. Centering her attention on Jack and Kris, she continued.   
  
"Taliesin and Nimue were descended from another branch of our peoples. Their Forefather was called Joseph of Arimathea. He came to the Isle by way of Marseilles. His Son Josephe, married the daughter of King Kalafes of the Terre Foraine, their descendants, were known as the Tuatha De' Danann or Tylwyth Teg, and ruled the country of Myrddin."  
  
As she spoke, Jack and Kris looked intently at one another, silent communication, clearly evident, in their rapt concentration.  
  
The memories flooding their minds would have been overwhelming, if they had not been connected, the mind meld, allowing them, to bolster one another, with mutual support.  
  
"Until, the Romans laid siege to that land and decimated the majority of its people." Jack added softy, speaking in a trance-like and distant tone.   
  
"Fleeing the brutality of the Roman conquerors, a few survivors, traveled to the Isle of Erinn. Using their gift for healing, they inspired acceptance amongst the tribes there."  
  
"But, Leudonus of Traprain Law, lusted after the healer Ceridwen, attacking her people in the night. Despite their powers, the majority were killed or mortally wounded, only the siblings Taliesin and Nimue, survived." Kris added, in the same dazed tone.  
  
"Yes, it was after that slaughter that the two, the last remnants of the Tylwyth Teg, came to live amongst the Faer Folk." Viviane confirmed.  
  
"Taliesin and ArtGywr, both leaders in their own right became fast friends, sharing a bond much like that of brothers." Spud Dean supplied, his voice reflecting growing confidence, as he spoke.   
  
All this new information was flooding his mind, filling it with long forgotten stories and half-remembered memories.   
  
Spud nee ArtGywr, was very clearly beginning to fully understand, just what had occurred those many long years ago. And just what Viviane and the Faer Folk wanted from Colonel O'Neill. Moreover, it was becoming clear to him that, it was not just the Colonel, who was of such importance to them.  
  
"You are regaining your memories ArtGywr." Viviane told him, with undisguised joy.  
  
"Soon, you shall be aware of all that we seek."  
  
Watching the play of emotions over Viviane's face, as she addressed the kid Dean. Jack's hackles began to rise and the tingling at the back of his neck, thrummed a warning.  
  
Kris, still connected to Jack's mind by their mutual bond, felt his growing apprehension. Fearing he was about to lose his patience, despite his benign facade, she started to caution him. But, his next thought, clearly informed her that, he would continue to reign in his protective instincts, as long as there was no overt threat to the kid; so she kept mum.   
  
Janet had been quietly taking all this in. It was now becoming quite clear to her that, if what Viviane was saying was true, then the Colonel, as a descendant of these folk, was genetically compatible, on some level, with the Ancients. Which would explain, his brains partial acceptance of the knowledge, downloaded, much like a computer program, into his brain some years ago, when he'd inadvertently gazed into one of their legacy devices. Moreover, Kris, Daniel and Dean, would also possess some form of genetic superiority.   
  
While that was a fascinating bit of information for later study, it did little, to shed light on just what this Healer/Merlin was up to!  
  
"Just one minute Viviane." Janet began. "It is becoming more and more apparent that, you are the individual, who has been invading our dreams."  
  
"And I for one, am growing impatient with the history lesson!" She added in outrage.   
  
"Just what is it you want from us!"  
  
Sensing that the other woman could be a formidable foe, Viviane focused her attentions on her.   
  
She had briefly dream walked with the one called Janet. But, finding she was not one of those who'd been of the Faer Folk, she'd quickly left her and moved on. Thus, it was unlikely that the woman would have any memory of her presence and she found the woman's ire curious. Perhaps, Viviane and Oberon through her bond had not been the only ones, to dream walk with the travelers. Noting the flush of shame, which rose over the woman's features, as she studied her, Viviane surmised that this was so.  
  
"Amongst the Faer Folk, only a handful is gifted with the ability to walk in the dreams of another. If we have caused offense, I ask your pardon. It was necessary to confirm that the O'Neill, is indeed Taliesin."  
  
"Which brings me back to my original question. What is it you want?" Janet repeated, with a bit less heat.  
  
"If I may be permitted to continue, all will be revealed." Viviane requested politely.  
  
"Knowledge, much like the first blossoms of spring, should not be rushed. Nor, should the fruit be plucked before it is fully ripe." She added sagely.   
  
Jack's cynical side caused him to catch Sam's eye and roll his own.  
  
"Likewise, fruit left too long on the vine, becomes all too quickly, rotten." He quipped.  
  
Laughing lightly, Viviane turned, focusing on him once again.  
  
"As ever, you are quick witted." She told him, with delight. "And I sense, as impatient as.. What is it you call her Taliesin? Ah yes, this Napoleonic Power Monger of yours." She added, indicating Janet with a wave.  
  
Briefly stunned, by Viviane's use of the sarcastic nickname, the Colonel had for the Doctor, the group waited for her to continue.  
  
"But, she is correct. The day grows short and we have yet to complete my tale." Viviane added, briskly returning to her tale.  
  
"Our artisans carefully inlaid the tale, of the twins Taliesin and Nimue, as well as that of Viviane and Oberon, into the surface of this table, fashioned from an ancient oak."  
  
As she spoke, Viviane drew their attention, to the beautifully designed table. The many colorful polished bits of woods incorporated into its surface, depicted, much like the tapestries, the tale she told, as they followed along.  
  
"Taliesin and ArtGywr were of similar temperaments and age. They found in each other a bond; one usually associates with close kinsmen. Nimue likewise, became my own dearest friend."   
  
Looking up from the table's surface into the eyes of the woman, who had once been her friend, Viviane smiled almost shyly and continued.   
  
"As time past, we became quite a formidable foursome.'  
  
"You see, twins enhance each other's gifts, making each of their abilities more powerful, than those who's siblings have not shared the same womb. Such a close association, also enhances the ability, to share one another's thoughts."  
  
"So, if Jack and Kris, are this Taliesin and Nimue, then they'd be telepathic?" Daniel asked thoughtfully.   
  
"Once they have fully regained their memories and thus, their powers, yes. They are each descendants of the Tylwyth Teg of Myrddin. And from what I have gleaned, in walking in their dreams, carry the souls of that pair." Viviane told them joyfully.  
  
Jack wasn't too thrilled with her revelation. The last thing he needed was for anyone, other than Kris, to know about their ability to mind meld with one another. Clearing his throat, he sought to contain the damage with a denial.   
  
"Really? So you are positive that we'll, maybe one day, be like the amazing Kreskin?" He quipped sarcastically.  
  
Puzzled, Viviane gifted him with a confused glance.  
  
"It's a reference to this.. Oh for crying out loud! My point is that you can't be sure which of these talents we'll remember, can you?" He added persuasively.  
  
"In that you are correct. I had assumed that the ability to blend your thoughts, your most innate of abilities, would be the first one you'd regain. But, it would appear I am mistaken." She replied apologetically.   
  
"If you would allow us, we can teach you how to regain all your gifts."   
  
"Why?" Janet demanded.  
  
"Why is it so very important that, the Colonel and Kris, regain any, so called, genetic talents? You people seem to have plenty of your own!"  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.   
  
"We are aware, of your ability to enter our dreams and to conceal yourselves and your world, in a thick mist, at will. Of what possible value, would these gifts, you've attributed to twin siblings, be to you? It is most likely that, you already share such a gift with your own sibling, Oberon."   
  
"Again I implore you, allow me to continue my tale." Viviane told him urgently. She sensed the O'Neill's growing resistance and was perplexed, by his denial of his talents.  
  
"As I have explained, the descendants of Joseph, the Tuatha De' Danann or Tylwyth Teg, were of a different branch of our peoples. Their blood had remained pure, as they had not intermarried with those of other races. The Faer Folk having been of smaller numbers, intermarried with the Celts, who'd originally dwelled in Dumnonia. Therefore, our powers, became somewhat diluted. Only a rare few, possessed the talents which Taliesin displayed."   
  
"So you need Jack to remember his powers, because you need something from him, right?" Daniel asked, no longer sure these people, were as harmless as he'd first thought.   
  
Ignoring the question, Viviane continued her tale.  
  
"The Celts protected an ancient secret, hidden in a large cavern at the edge of the sea. They gathered there, to worship their ancient Goddess, it was their belief that it was her womb. Our people, had hidden the device there long before. Yet, we'd no knowledge of it, until my Father married their high priestess. Seeking to initiate him into the rites of her religion, she led him inside."  
  
"It was a Stargate. The portal you call the Womb Of The Goddess." Sam stated confidently. 'This tale is beginning to make some sense,' she thought.   
  
"That is correct Samantha." Viviane confirmed. "My Father recognized the device and he knew how to use it. However, he hesitated to do so, as we had had no word from our brethren, since long before our city had become lost to us."  
  
"The Goa'uld were known to you. You feared they'd return to Earth, should the Womb be activated." Teal'c supplied wisely.  
  
"Yes. Throughout their reign of terror in Egypt, our people secretly tried to regain the Stargate, but our numbers were too few. Finally, we were able to enlist the people of that land in casting out, the last of the evil ones. We sealed the portal, buried it, then buried the device which controlled it, in another location."  
  
"That explains a great deal. Yet, your people sacrificed their hope of ever contacting the Ancients." Daniel said, awed.  
  
"It was not so great a sacrifice, we had become content with our place on your world." Viviane said, with a dismissing shrug.  
  
"So what idiot reactivated it?" Jack carped.  
  
"Ah well, he was far from an idiot, if I understand the meaning of the word." Viviane said, with a bemused smile, her eyes locking with those of Daniel the scholar.  
  
'Crap!' Jack thought. 'Of course it would be Mr. I've got to know the secret. He sure hasn't changed, not one bit!'   
  
"Medrawt was always a curious soul, thirsting for knowledge, as most of us do for water." Viviane stated fondly.   
  
"But, like his ancestor Pandora, his curiosity opened up a world of sorrows."  
  
Pausing, as she remembered his fate, Viviane took a deep breath, in order to regain her composure.  
  
"At first, he sought only, to understand the workings of the Womb and learn its history."  
  
"ArtGywr, as leader and keeper of the history, willingly told him all that he knew. My Father, the Merlin, cautioned the Pendragon against this, but he did not listen. He trusted Medrawt, to use prudence and to place the safety of all the peoples of the Earth, before his own need to gain knowledge."  
  
"But, he was an impetuous youth. Secretly, he opened the womb. At first, he employed a modicum of caution, venturing only to this planet. Finding it wonderfully pleasing, he returned again and again." Viviane continued, her expression clouding with pain.  
  
"Until, my Mother, arriving in the cavern, early one morning, seeking spiritual communion with her Goddess, found him returning from one such adventure."   
  
"Letting the feline, loose from the fabric pouch." Teal'c added, with a slight bow.   
  
"If I understand your meaning, yes."  
  
"ArtGywr was at first, furious. Railing against the foolishness of youth. Medrawt, ever persuasive, convinced the Council to travel to Avallo. They too, found this Isle pleasing. When nothing untoward occurred, they decide it was a safe harbor and began a colony there. ArtGywr, cautioned the Faer Folk against using the device to venture further, making it clear that, it was only safe to travel between Dumnonia and this place."  
  
"For a span of years, my Mother, as Priestess, kept careful watch over the cavern and it's secret. Some of our people decided to dwell here on Avallo, building the beginnings of this city."  
  
"Then one fateful day, my Mother, the Priestess, fell to her death, from the cliffs, as she descended to the cavern. My Father, in his grief, became less vigilant."  
  
"That's when temptation overrode caution." Daniel said sadly, beginning to remember his past experiences, in greater detail.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, Medrawt decided that, as Avallo had brought only good fortune, such vigilance had been unwarranted. He began to travel in secret, once more."   
  
"The Goa'uld came through the womb." Janet stated flatly.  
  
"No, Medrawt became infested by evil, while he was on one of his adventures. He was gone for a full season." Spud related, augmenting the tale.  
  
"Then one day, the womb dilated and there he stood. Along with a large number of warriors, who worshipped him as a God."  
  
"My Father was in the cavern at the time, as was a very young Esclarmonde. He sent her swiftly to ArtGywr and Taliesin. She alerted our people as she ran." Viviane added, nodding.   
  
"Medrawt declared, in a loud and thunderous voice that, he was the God Kuk and as such, claimed the kingdom of Dumnonia as his own." Viviane, visibly distressed, paused a moment, in order to regain her composure.  
  
"Kuk was a lesser God of Egypt, represented as frog-headed deity. He was the personification, of primordial darkness."   
  
Daniel, once again in scholar mode, informed them.  
  
"His consort was the snake-headed Goddess Kauket. They play a significant role, in the creation myth, of Hermopolis Magna." Daniel continued, taking comfort in his usual role.  
  
"Eight Gods and Goddesses who, at some point, caused the eight elements they represented to interact, creating a burst of energy that allowed creation to take place." He continued excitedly.  
  
"Daniel, that is all very interesting, but the wonderful world of Egyptian history can wait." Jack told him impatiently.  
  
Daniel swallowed the rest of his lecture, with a sheepish grimace.   
  
"Ah, sorry Jack. Please continue Viviane."  
  
Unperturbed, Viviane nodded fondly.  
  
"At first, ArtGywr tried to reason with his wayward Son, unaware of his great evil and the power he possessed. But, when Kuk tortured and killed my Father before our eyes, it became clear Medrawt was lost to us."  
  
Reaching out a hand, she tearfully, stroked the area of the table, which depicted these events. Viviane was silent for a moment, lost in her memories.  
  
Respecting her obvious sorrow, Jack allowed her a few minutes of silence.   
  
When it seemed, she was never going to continue however, he prodded her in a quiet and gentle, tone.  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"We employed the Gwen of invisibility. Medrawt had never possessed that particular gift. Oberon and his Son Tristan are most adept in summoning the mists." She told them, her smile mischievous, despite her tears.   
  
"Hiding the majority of our people, in the mist's embrace, we escaped through the Womb, to Avallo. ArtGywr, Taliesin and the most senior warriors, stayed to battle the evil Kuk and his minions."   
  
Viviane's tone took on a distant quality, as she envisioned the past.  
  
"Nimue, refusing to leave her Brother, also stayed behind."  
  
"Time past slowly, as we stood watch over the Womb, hoping our leader would return."   
  
"The moon had risen twice, when at last, the womb dilated and the body of ArtGywr, was spewed forth, along with a missive from Taliesin."   
  
Caught up in the saga, Sam asked quietly.  
  
"What did the message say?"  
  
Sam's eager question, caused Viviane, to smile through her tears and her expression became hopeful.   
  
"Ah! That is the crux of the matter."  
  
Jack was beginning to have an inkling, of just what that message had entailed. Reaching out to Kris, by way of their mutual telepathic conduit, he sensed, she was also experiencing the same dawning recollection.   
  
Viviane, sharing the energy between them and noting the changes in their auras, realized that, the two were close to full remembrance.  
  
"Our artisans have inscribed the missive, into the walls of Ty Gwydr."   
  
"Ty Gwydr? Jack, in the Arthurian legend, Ty Gwydr or the glass house, is where Merlin is supposedly imprisoned, and is reputed to be on the British Isle of Bardsey." Daniel said excitedly, searching his brain for more bits and pieces of the myth.  
  
"Ty Gwydr is the Crystal Cavern where ArtGywr sleeps." Spud corrected, his voice resonating with calm assurance.  
  
"And it is here on Avallo."  
  
"Yes." Viviane began. "We must hasten there at once."   
  
Janet was amazed; when as a group, the others made to follow the Faer woman from the Council chamber. She for one, had a few more questions, before, she was willing to follow this creature into some unknown cavern!  
  
"Hold your horses lady! The Colonel has only just recovered from an illness, which I highly suspect, was somehow your fault. As his Physician, I am forbidding him, from going anywhere near some dank cavern, until the necessity of such a trip, is made crystal clear. Excuse the pun." She quipped, looking directly into the irritated eyes, of Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
Despite the fact, he was oh so very annoyed, with her usurping his authority, Jack once again, held his tongue. Sensing that the Doc had a few more things to say, knowing how bull-headed she could be when protecting one of her patients and wondering, if his own sudden affinity for Viviane, was clouding his judgment.   
  
As the Colonel, did nothing more than raise an irritated brow, Janet plunged on ahead.  
  
"Am I am understanding things correctly? Were you Viviane, present, during these amazing events involving ArtGywr and Medrawt?" Janet queried, undisguised mistrust and suspicion, apparent in her scathing tone.  
  
"I was." Viviane answered her simply.  
  
"Then Madam that, would make you at least, what? Fifteen hundred years old!"  
  
"By your way of reckoning the years, I am Sixteen hundred and forty years of age." Viviane told her, amused.  
  
"Talk about well preserved!" Sam stated sarcastically.  
  
"Botox?" Janet queried acidly.  
  
"I am aware that you doubt my voracity." Viviane responded, meeting Janet's skeptical glare, with a small-unconcerned smile.   
  
"Once the Faer Folk ventured here, we found that Avallo, had much more to offer than lush forests and meadows. Many of the plants, contain properties we had never before experienced. Both Nimue and I, found many remedies for ailments, which did not exhist on Earth."  
  
"Are you telling us that, something indigenous, to this planet extends life and halts, the aging process?" Janet asked incredulous.   
  
"I am." Viviane stated succinctly.  
  
"Holy Hannah!" Sam gasped.  
  
"I will be happy to explain, and share these herbs with my fellow Merlin, Janet Fraiser. However, now is not the correct time for such matters." The Faer Folk's Merlin stated firmly, bowing slightly. Clearly dismissing any further discussion of the matter.  
  
"I have not yet, ended my tale. Please, follow me. I will lead you to Ty Gwydr. I assure you, Taliesin will come to no harm."   
  
Jack, casting a questioning look to Janet, shrugged and followed the woman. Kris, falling in step by his side, joined him. Daniel and Spud, following in their wake, as if they were members of a synchronized swim team.   
  
Janet, realized, this quest for answers left them little choice; they had to follow.   
  
Sam, catching Janet's eye, indicated that, she had her finger poised on the trigger of her P-90. Preparing to help Teal'c watch they're six.  
  
Teal'c likewise, favored Janet with a small bow, clasping his staff weapon firmly.  
  
The three companions followed their friends protectively; concerned that, the Colonel, usually a cautious cynic, followed the Faer woman, with such trusting unconcern. Each fully prepared to give their lives, should it be required, for their friend and leader.   
  
To be continued in… part 4 The Crystal Cave.


	4. The Crystal Cave

** THE CRYSTAL CAVE.**

**_ By Cjay  
_  
** ( The Mists Of The Mind...part four)  
  
Jack O'Neill seasoned warrior and Colonel, was feeling anything but unconcerned and trusting. That his team thought him so, was a tribute to his acting prowess, a skill he had honed during his days in Special Ops.   
  
Intellectually, he knew that he was quite possibly walking into a trap. But, his instincts, along with, the amazing flood of memories he'd experienced over the past few hours, told him otherwise.   
  
He'd learned long ago to trust his instincts, to keep his options open, and that was precisely his motivation now. Besides which, with every passing minute and revelation, it became abundantly clear to him that, he had the power to stop any attempts these Faer Folk made to control him. He was immensely more powerful than even Viviane was aware.   
  
Kris, still telepathically connected to Jack, found she was increasingly grateful that she was on his side. She'd always known he was a formidable adversary; as his mind gathered and remembered more, it became apparent, he was more than merely formidable.   
  
Sharing her thoughts, via their connection, Jack shot her a quick reassuring glance, as his mind whispered, 'I'm not alone in this ya know, "Sis".'  
  
Startled, Kris realized that she too shared his abilities, all of his abilities. More shocking perhaps, was the knowledge that, due to their mind melding capabilities, they had the power to potentate one another's talents, and therefore, together, were a match for any foe. 'Sweet!' She heard Jack's mind quip.  
  
The Colonel and Kris, were not the only ones who followed Viviane, as she led them to the Crystal Cave, while lost in thought. Spud Dean was himself, wrestling with all the information they'd been given, as well as, his own dawning memories and sense of wonder. He couldn't help but wish, his Da were here, to help him figure things out more quickly.   
  
Somehow, he was becoming increasingly aware that he was about to meet his destiny; that his whole life had so far been just a prelude, to all that he was experiencing now. It awed and humbled him. He supposed he should be afraid, but he was instead, increasingly elated. He felt as if he'd come home at last.  
  
Walking along beside young Dean, Daniel Jackson was still waging an internal battle, to accept the undeniable fact that he had once been, the man known as Mordred or Medrawt. As a Historian and Scholar, he was fascinated. As a man whose greatest fear was being a host, he was repulsed. He wondered what role, if any, he was about to play, in the drama that was unfolding, hoping he was up to the challenge.   
  
Still simmering with anger, Janet Fraiser hustled along, in order to keep up with Sam's long legged strides. At five feet two, it was a given that she'd have to hustle to keep up with her taller companion, but her ire made it easy today. She didn't like any of this, not one bit! She prayed that the Colonel was in full control of all his faculties. He was so cool, so calm, well he generally was, but given all that had happened, she'd feel better if he was just a wee bit unnerved!  
  
Sam Carter also felt alarmed by the Colonel's demeanor. But, she'd learned from experience, he usually had a plan. Thus, she followed in his wake, watching carefully for any sign from him, as to her role in all this. Confident that Teal'c had her six.  
  
Teal'c covered the team's six, as they followed the woman Viviane through the last vestiges of her city and into the forest. After their years in battle together, he was able to read O'Neill's many subtle moods. And thus, he was confident that, the ever-cagey O'Neill, was even now, formulating several plans. Still, as a former battlefield leader himself, he too was working out a strategy or two.   
  
Viviane led them into the heart of the forest and along a meandering stream. The well-worn path, slowly led upwards and the gentle gurgling of the water became more forceful.  
  
Jack, hearing the sounds of falling waters ahead, guessed what they'd soon encounter. 'Makes sense' he thought. Yet the sight, of the towering waterfall's magnificence, still sent a shudder of surprised pleasure through him. As they moved closer, the spray of the waters splashed over him and he found its caress almost sensual, despite it's chill.  
  
Stopping briefly, to gaze back into the O'Neill's eyes, Viviane hoped that his memories were returning more quickly. When he had first been brought forth from the Womb Of The Goddess, the light of the heavens bathed him in glowing splendor and she had known, without a doubt that, this man was Taliesin reborn. Dream walking with him, had confirmed this fact, reassuring the other members of the council.   
  
His lack of clear memories, of his previous lifetime, had at first, disturbed her. Yet, as she relayed her people's history, she sensed, he was regaining his knowledge. Why did he still choose to deny his power? By now, he must know that it was imperative for him, to regain all his memories and assist the Faer Folk in their quest. Why did he persist in this display of ignorance?   
  
Jack, carefully keeping his expression curious, noted her interest. Once again employing the dense Colonel façade, in order to maintain an advantage, he sought to distract her.  
  
"Ah Viviane, I see water, lots of water here… this cave would be…?"   
  
Visibly disappointed with his lack of recognition, Viviane sighed.  
  
"I had hoped that your memory would return, once we arrived here, but perhaps it is as yet too soon."   
  
The sounds of the rushing water prevented all but Jack from hearing her, as she went on.   
  
"It was my hope that you would know your way, without my guidance Taliesin." She said softly.   
  
Remembering that he had always been cunning, she changed her tactics.   
  
"Or is it your wish to keep even this basic knowledge secret?" She added loudly, annoyance, now evident, in both her volume and tone.  
  
Something inside Jack wanted to reassure her, confessing that he knew exactly where the cave was and just how to enter it, but his need to employ stealth held him back.  
  
Guessing the source of the Merlin's ire, Sam, the ever-present intellect and scientist, gazed at the two and wondered what the secret could be.   
  
Most waterfalls usually, had at least one or two caves beneath them, so where was the mystery? Leaving the others behind, she advanced under the rushing waters of the falls, only to find solid rock and become increasingly wet. Exasperated, she returned to the others waiting patiently for her report.  
  
"Major?" Jack inquired benignly.  
  
"Nothing Sir, just solid rock." Sam replied, with chagrin.  
  
"We would not entrust that which is most precious to us, to the confines of an easily accessible cavern Samantha." Viviane informed her archly.  
  
Spud Dean, moving beyond the group, as if in a trance, walked under the falls, and stood on a small outcropping. Placing his hands against the rock face, he summoned his inner strength and pushed against the stone, calling out "Ty Gwydr!"  
  
Suddenly, the rocky ledge they'd all been standing on rumbled and shook. Slowly it moved downward, becoming an incline, as a small gap beneath the shelf Spud stood on, fell away; a roughly hewn tunnel, opened up at the end of this runway. Brilliant light spilled forth, from its mouth, bathing the group in an eerily glow.   
  
Spud jumped down from his perch, gazing at the Colonel for confirmation. Receiving a brisk nod from O'Neill, he led the way inside.  
  
Viviane followed closely behind the youngster, a smile of joy lighting her lovely face. 'At last' she thought, 'our ArtGywr will return home.'   
  
Kris, still entangled in Jack's consciousness, took his hand, as they followed Viviane through the mouth of the cavern. She felt overwhelmed by the memories and emotions, flooding them both. In fact she was drowning in them; seeking to prevent total immersion, in the sensations of the past, she reached out to him.   
  
Jack, understanding her need for physical contact, gripped her hand tightly with his own, and deepened their psychic connection, still balancing his weapon at the ready. Somehow, it was easier for him to separate the past from the present. He would be her lifeline, just in case; the past should somehow obscure their reality.   
  
Daniel felt an undeniable sense of foreboding and fear assail him. Was it the lingering presence of Medrawt's pain, or the whole crazy present, which was consuming his emotions? He was more confused by the minute. Sucking it up, he followed his friend and leader, into the unknown.  
  
As Daniel passed through the portal, the ground suddenly began to rumble and shake, once more. Before anyone could react, the mouth of the cavern quickly snapped shut, locking the other three companions outside, beneath the frigid waters of the falls.  
  
Daniel spun quickly around. Placing his hands against the area where the opening should be, he pushed, hoping to reopen it.  
  
"Jack! The mouth of the cave collapsed!"  
  
Having heard the rumble, Jack was already right behind him. Despite his added strength, they were unable to budge the opening.   
  
Jack frustrated, he hadn't foreseen this turn of events, bellowed.  
  
"Viviane!"  
  
"Taliesin, as you should have remembered, no outsider is allowed within the sacred confines of Ty Gwydr." Viviane told him, laying a calming hand on his shoulder.   
  
Ignoring her, Jack grabbed his radio, attempting to contact his team. It crackled with static, nothing more.   
  
"Daniel." Jack uttered through clenched teeth, the command clear, if unspoken.  
  
Daniel's radio produced a similar response.  
  
"Nothing Jack."  
  
"I can hear that Daniel." Jack barked, frustration becoming cold anger.  
  
"Viviane those people are my team, my responsibility. Where I go they go!"   
  
"Your people will come to no harm." She responded lightly.   
  
"Colonel Sir.. Jack.. Taliesin.. .." Kris whispered, bewildered. In his anger, Jack had severed their connection and she found, that without it's comfort, she was terrified; so many images and memories, from the past, swirled in her brain.  
  
Understanding, she was feeling lost, without his thoughts to anchor her, Jack reestablished their mind meld. 'It will be alright, we've been in tighter spots.' He silently reassured her.  
  
"There must be another way into this place." Jack uttered confidently.   
  
"The entrance under the falls is the only way in, Taliesin." Viviane informed him.   
  
Seeking to reassure them and regain their attention, she was careful to make her next statement a request.  
  
"Once I had your complete trust; won't you trust me again?"  
  
Still wary, Jack took a deep breath, attempting to regain his composure and realized he'd lost sight of young Dean.   
  
"Where is the Kid?"  
  
"ArtGywr has remembered his way. He has almost reached our goal. Come we must join him." Viviane answered. Turning, she swiftly moved down the glistening corridor of the cave.  
  
Taking the time to really look around him, Jack noted that the walls surrounding them, glowed and sparkled, like diamonds in the bright sun. Curiously, no light source was visible here. Reaching out his hand, he ran it along the cold surface, confirming that the cavern consisted of solid crystal. If Carter were here, she'd have some theory, as to just how; the light was being refracted, illuminating the long corridor from within.   
  
As he made to follow the Merlin, Jack kept his eyes and ears open for any signs of another opening, searching his memories for more information. 'Think O'Neill, the light has to be coming from somewhere!'   
  
Kris, capturing Jack's hand once more, searched her memories as well. 'Do you smell that Jack? Smells like sea air to me, this cavern must have an outlet near the sea.'   
  
Daniel's memories of this cavern where fast returning. He had an inkling of another way out, but as yet the information was elusive and vague.  
  
"Jack," He whispered, "She said it was the only way in.."  
  
"I got that Danny boy. Keep your eyes, ears and mind open." Jack whispered back.   
  
Summoning his newfound talents, Jack sent his thoughts outward to Teal'c. Kris, in tune with him, added her energies to the mix, hoping that they did indeed, have the power to send their thoughts through solid matter.   
  
Outside, the now solid rock face, Teal'c, Sam and Janet, were cold, wet and desperately trying, to reopen the entrance to the cave. Each took a turn, standing just as Spud Dean had and announced the title of the place, hoping for the same results. But nothing happened.  
  
"It would seem that we are not welcome." Teal'c stated dryly.  
  
"There must be another way in!" Janet exclaimed. "Maybe it is above the falls."  
  
"That is as good a place as any to start." Sam agreed.  
  
Teal'c suddenly felt as if O'Neill was standing right beside him. He was experiencing the same vaguely tingling sensation, which he'd had, when they'd spoken of O'Neill's latest secret, earlier that day. In the past years, he'd often, felt a similar frisson of energy emanating from his friend, usually when O'Neill was greatly disturbed or angry, but it had increased in intensity today.   
  
No stranger to the ability to quiet his thoughts in meditation, he ignored the ongoing conversation between the two-concerned women, as they searched for a path leading beyond the falls. Quietly, he attempted to center and allow his mind to be an open channel, to the energy, he realized, he was receiving directly from O'Neill.   
  
As Teal'c was as usual, on they're six and not given to unnecessary chatter, Janet and Sam, failed to notice his lack of active participation in the conversation.  
  
Teal'c, his mind now clear of distractions, could clearly hear the thoughts of his friend and brother of the soul. Tentatively, he attempted to send his own thoughts outward to O'Neill, hoping that this conduit was a two way one. He was gratified, when a quiet voice in his mind uttered 'Sweet!' in confirmation.   
  
Granting O'Neill continued access to his mind, Teal'c, careful to maintain O'Neill's confidence regarding his newfound talents, cleared his throat, in order to gain the attention of Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Perhaps it would be more prudent to examine the base of the falls for an outlet to the sea."  
  
"You're on to something Teal'c." Sam rounded on him with excitement.  
  
"A great many waterfalls and caves do empty into a larger body of water. It just might be that our Crystal Cavern has just such an outlet! If so we may be able to get inside."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Kris's elation matched Jack's, as they established contact with the big Jaffa, each confident that he would never betray their secret. Now they had a way of communicating with their team outside. 'Sweet!' Both their minds quipped at once, causing them each to wear a bemused little smile, as they hastened after Viviane.   
  
Daniel, attempting to put aside his unease, was busy with his camcorder, carefully making his way after Jack and Kris. This was too exciting not to record for posterity and further study.  
  
As they moved along, descending on a gentle incline, the clear crystal took on a honey colored sheen, which deepened to an almost amber hue and continued to shimmer brightly around them. Here the height of the tunnel increased and the corridor or tunnel, abruptly veered to the right. Where once again, the crystal became clear and glass-like and the light's intensity grew, causing the digital output screen of the camcorder to white out and Jack to done his sunshades. Frustrated with the equipments limitations, Daniel none the less, kept filming.  
  
Once his protective eyewear was in place, Jack was able to make out the figure of Dean, as he stood at what appeared to be an entrance into a huge cavern.   
  
"Dean!" He called. "Stay where you are we are right on your six!"  
  
Spud Dean heard the command, as if from a far off place. He was transfixed by the contents, of the huge cavern, shimmering before him. Everything he'd learned from his illustrious Father, the Professor, seemed to meld seamlessly with his newfound memories of his past life; and the truth of the fate of Arthur became a certainty.  
  
Viviane stopped just short of the spot where, the youngster, Dean, stood immobile and waiting for the other three players in this drama, to overtake her. Hanging back, she allowed them to enter the Cavern as a unit, knowing that their willing participation was integral to her people's goal.   
  
When Dean failed to acknowledge the presence of the other three members of SG-1, Jack, seeking to pull the kid out of the trance he'd apparently fallen into, grabbed Dean by the shoulder and gave him a good shake.  
  
"Dean, snap out of it!"  
  
Blinking and shaking his head, in an effort to focus, Spud turned his dazzled eyes to those of his hero.  
  
"I'm alright Sir…"  
  
"Good! Now listen up and take my lead!" Jack bit out. For a minute there he was afraid the kid was too far-gone to reach.   
  
"Next time you move out ahead of the rest of the team, I will shoot you myself! Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal Sir." Dean replied, with a small-elated smile, gratified to know the Colonel was worried about him.  
  
"Cute Kid." Jack responded sarcastically.  
  
"Now we take it nice and easy.. Viviane suppose you finish your fairy tale." Jack said, as he led the small contingent forward into the heart of the huge cavern, donning his cap, in order to further shield his sensitive eyes from the blinding glare within.  
  
Looking up, at the amazingly transparent crystal ceiling, Jack could make out the fuzzy appearance of clouds, as they floated slowly along on the breeze.   
  
'Okay, so this crystal, while thick enough to shield the cavern, is also, clear enough to act like a giant solar window,' he thought.  
  
Kris's thoughts echoed his own, with the added addition of a question.  
  
'A sound deduction, Jack; Major Carter will be so proud, but just how does this one light source, illuminate the tunnel system?'  
  
Continuing their perusal of the large Cavern, they spotted several large, highly polished, silver shields bearing ArtGywr's crest, propped here and there, around the chamber.  
  
"Mirrors!" Jack exclaimed out loud.   
  
"The light bounces off various shields, creates a beam that concentrates on the contours of the crystal, refracts, and then spreads outward, lighting up the whole shebang!"   
  
"So once the sun goes down, this place will go dark." Daniel added, wrinkling his brow with concern.  
  
As if on cue, the intensity of the light dimmed slightly, casting a spotlight of sorts and making the contents of the chamber, more easily visible. Jack, Kris and Daniel, sucked in a breath at the compelling sight before them.  
  
In the very center, of the roughly circular room, lying encased in solid crystal was the body of a man. He was dressed in leather armor, studded with bits of gold. His head helmeted and crowned with more pure gold. Surrounding the dais he lay upon, were heaps of jewels, rubies, sapphires, pearls and opals, some as large as a bird's egg. As well as, armaments made of gold and inlaid, with more precious stones, all bearing ArtGywr's crest. The riches, cast multicolored prisms over the already glistening walls of the room, where large carvings depicted more of the tale of ArtGywr and Taliesin.   
  
Stunned, Jack could only gape at these wonders, as the last of his memories returned in a tsunami like wave.   
  
Turning his gaze to Viviane, Jack kept his expression carefully blank, his tone sarcastic. It wouldn't due to reveal too much too soon.  
  
"Alright, continue with your tale. Obviously the stiff in the glass coffin is the famous ArtGywr."  
  
Beyond the thick walls of the mountain, Teal'c was receiving all of Jack's sensations and impressions, finding it increasingly difficult, to mask his own wonder over the unfolding events.  
  
Already soaking wet, they'd gone beneath the rushing waterfall, crossing to its other side and found faint traces of a path, leading downward, to its base. It was crude and rough going, but they'd made slow progress. His connection to O'Neill, allowed Teal'c the luxury of practicing care and patience, as he led the two able female officers down the treacherous slope.   
  
"Your continued denial of your talents and memories is beginning to anger me Taliesin." Viviane told him, with a humorless smile.   
  
"Humor me. After all, it has been quiet a while and more than several lifetimes, for me Viviane." He told her mildly.  
  
"Very well. Perhaps the passage of time has truly diluted your powers. I had hoped that it would take little coaching on my part, to bring them to the fore. I will concede that you are correct. For you it has been many lifetimes." She replied with resignation.  
  
Turning to Spud Dean she asked.  
  
"And you ArtGywr do you also deny your memories?"  
  
Taking his cue from his hero and commander, Spud hedged.  
  
"Perhaps, if you'd be kind enough to complete the tale you've started, our memories will come back more quickly."  
  
"I'll second that request Viviane." Daniel added extending his arm and pointing his index finger upward, to draw her attention.   
  
"I too, would be most grateful for the information." Kris interjected.  
  
Sighing and reining in her impatience, Viviane capitulated. Pointing out the panels of carvings, as each in turn, corresponded to her tale, she began to once more relate her saga.   
  
"We had awaited the outcome of the battle, between the evil one and our good ArtGywr, for two risings of the moon, when the Womb dilated and spewed forth, the lifeless body of our Pendragon."  
  
"Along with some kind of request from Taliesin." Daniel prompted, himself impatient to move the story along.  
  
"Yes. A missive from Taliesin was clutched in his cold hand. Following those instructions to the letter, our people banded together and carried ArtGywr to this cavern. Taliesin had prepared it prior to the events leading to our Pendragon's demise."  
  
"As ever, he knew it might be needed." Spud nee ArtGywr supplied.  
  
"Indeed. Taliesin had a gift for such things." Viviane agreed, with a small smile and a nod.   
  
"However, I do not think he foresaw its use for ArtGywr. I believe, he had hoped to free Medrawt from the evil that had overtaken him and restore him to us."  
  
Jack had to clench his jaw, in order to prevent himself from nodding his head in confirmation, thereby giving himself away.  
  
"As we laid ArtGywr upon the dais you see before you, a great storm was waging beyond the cavern. Chanting the words that Taliesin had written upon the parchment, we wept for the loss of our many friends and companions. It was a most distressing event." Her eyes spilling over with tears, Viviane continued.  
  
"Just as the last words were spoken, a great wind blew down the open portal of this very chamber. Suddenly, there was a great crash of thunder and lightening penetrated inward, striking ArtGywr and crackling over his battle armor."   
  
'Shades of Frankenstein.' Daniel thought. 'But it would make sense, sort of a giant defibrillator.'  
  
"Did ArtGywr begin to breath?" He asked aloud.  
  
"No. He did not, as a poison had tainted him. The very same poison, which must be purged from him before, he can be restored. Unfortunately, only Taliesin knows that secret, as he was the creator of so deadly a potion."  
  
Disappointed and appalled, at the same time, Daniel subsided with a nod.   
  
Drawing herself up and squaring her shoulders, as if preparing for battle, Viviane continued her tale.  
  
"The lightening spiraled around the room, bouncing off the silver shields and melting the ceiling of the Crystal Cavern, above the place where our ArtGywr lay. The now liquid crystal flowed over him, encasing him and solidifying, just as you see it now."  
  
"After a time, as the winds died and the lightening left, the ceiling seemed to reseal itself and became solid once more."   
  
"True to our beloved Pendragon and his dearest friend, we have waited all these many centuries, extending our lives, awaiting you Taliesin. Awaiting the fulfillment of your promise."  
  
Pausing for effect, Viviane looked deeply into Jack's eyes.  
  
Jack gazed back at her impassively, keeping his expression carefully blank.  
  
"Have we waited in vain? Will you not fulfill your final pledge, to your closest companion?" She demanded, her gaze hot and her expression hard.  
  
"Will you restore our ArtGywr to us Taliesin?"  
  
Teal'c, sensing that time was limited, increased his pace. Sam, having served with the stoic warrior for more than a handful of years now, easily matched his urgent strides.  
  
Janet struggled to keep up with the big Jaffa, as he hastened along. Unlike Sam, who seemed to be able to maintain the grueling pace he set, she was not as conditioned for field duty. It was a rare occurrence for her to leave the SGC, for more than a quick rescue.   
  
Stumbling, Janet fell headlong, sliding some one hundred feet down the slope. Unable to brake her fall, her velocity increasing with every foot, she would have tumbled over a precipice, if not for the unexpected interference of Tristan. Stepping seemingly out of nowhere, the Faer warrior used his body to break her fall.   
  
"Allow me to assist you, Lady Janet." He whispered huskily. Sweeping the diminutive woman up into his arms, with a rakish smile.  
  
Shocked, Janet clung to her muscular rescuer.  
  
Taking a deep breath, in order to regain her composure, she smiled up into his handsome face, to offer a word of thanks. Catching sight of his rakish, self-confident smile, Janet stiffened in his arms, as the memory of her dreams, involving him, returned, with a vengeance.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance Tristan. Now put me down." She told him, with cool dignity.   
  
Tristan, ignored her request and continued to cradle her in his strong arms, a bit more tightly and closely, than would seem absolutely necessary, as he carried her up a narrow track, heading back, to the path where her concerned companions waited. He thought it quite a marvelous thing, to have her nestled against his solid chest; his passions began to stir.   
  
Janet, no stranger to the male animal, noted his increased respirations and dilated pupils. Flattered, despite herself and mildly alarmed, she repeated her demand.  
  
"Put me down."  
  
Reluctantly, Tristan set her gently on her feet, once more, on the rudimentary path. But, he kept a steadying hand on her, as he inquired.  
  
"Are you injured my Lady?"  
  
As soon as her feet touched the uneven ground, Janet felt a shard of agonizing pain, shoot through her right knee. She would have fallen again, if not for Tristan's continued strength.   
  
Seeing her lovely face contort with pain, Tristan wrapped his arms around her, once more.  
  
"You are injured, we must return you to the city. Esclarmonde will tend your injuries. Allow me to carry you, my Lady."   
  
Taking a quiet inventory of her many scrapes and bruises, as well as, her injured knee, Janet had to concede that she'd never be able to climb back up, to where Teal'c and Sam waited, without assistance.   
  
"Alright, if you are quite sure it isn't too much trouble." She granted him with queenly grace.  
  
Amused by her tone, Tristan swept her up in his arms once more.  
  
"It is no trouble, you weigh no more than thistle down." He told her chuckling.  
  
Like thousands of women before her, the mention of her weight, caused her to stiffen with ire.  
  
"Thistle down indeed! Put me down at once, I will get there somehow!" She bit out through clenched teeth.  
  
Ignoring her, Tristan tightened his hold, with a smile and continued his ascent.   
  
Sam would have run after Janet, if Teal'c hadn't restrained her.  
  
"Injuring yourself will not aide Dr. Fraiser, Major Carter." He admonished her flatly. His own fear for the Doctor's safety, causing him to done the mantle of indifference, he'd been conditioned to assume.  
  
Realizing he was right, Sam watched helplessly as Janet fell. Clenching her fists in frustration, she caught sight of what appeared to be, a male figure running through the rocky-forested terrain, toward her friend's trajectory; expelling a sigh of relief, as the blond warrior burst forth from the dense underbrush, using his body to halt Janet's descent.   
  
Teal'c, had been removing a rope from his pack, making ready, to repel down the treacherous slope, to retrieve Dr. Fraiser; all the while, keeping a sharp eye out for the quickest route. He too was most gratified, when the Faer warrior intervened.   
  
Pushing aside his feeling of responsibility, for neglecting to insure the Doctor's safety, Teal'c realized that, his preoccupation with his mind's connection to O'Neill had blinded him to the fact that they'd been followed. Stretching out his finely honed senses, he detected the presence of other warriors nearby, and that, the shadows of dusk where lengthening.  
  
"The warrior who has assisted Dr. Fraiser is not alone, Major Carter."   
  
Now that Janet was safe, Sam had also realized that they were not alone.  
  
"I make at least five on our six."   
  
She confirmed as she searched the path behind her.  
  
"As well as half a dozen more to our immediate right." Teal'c added.  
  
"Guess we've been less than observant." Sam muttered with chagrin.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c growled.  
  
Back inside the Crystal Cavern, Jack and Kris, silently noted the information, being telegraphed to them, via Jack's connection to Teal'c. Jack maintaining his façade of indifference met Viviane's anger, with a cool gaze.  
  
The sound of soft footsteps to his right distracted him and he heard a familiar voice ask.  
  
"Yes Taliesin, tell us, are you still bound, as you once were by your word? Or have the centuries diluted your sense of honor, as well as your talents?" Oberon demanded, in a deceptively silky tone, as he entered the Cavern, followed by three other warriors.  
  
"Time will change a man." Jack tossed back, with icy calm.  
  
"The centuries have changed the idealistic dreamer you once were, into a tough no nonsense leader, have they not Oberon?"  
  
"Perhaps I was a dreamer. I idolized you Taliesin, both you and ArtGywr. Even then, you were both legends." Oberon agreed, his tone equally icy.  
  
Jack sighed. He understood all too well, just what it was, to have the idealistic dreams of youth, crushed under the weight of harsh reality.  
  
"My deepest wish, was to prove myself to you both." Oberon told him with ironic distain.  
  
"I pleaded with you, to allow me the privilege, of freeing my childhood friend from the evil Kuk. Yet, you denied me that, leaving me behind to lead a heartbroken people. Many centuries of empty waiting, tend to destroy one's idealistic dreams."   
  
"You were chosen to safeguard this world and the remainder of the Faer Folk." Jack nee Taliesin told him quietly.  
  
"There was never a need to prove yourself Oberon, we knew your worth." Pausing, Jack nee Taliesin, moved forward to lay a firm hand on the warrior's strong shoulder.  
  
"I wonder? Now that you too, have watched over and lead others, if you can see the wisdom of that decision?" He added sadly.   
  
Closing his eyes as if quelling a deep pain, Oberon drew in a deep breath his shoulders slumped. The anger that had contorted his handsome face fled, as he admitted to himself that, if he were to be faced with a similar decision now, he would do the same.  
  
Spud nee ArtGywr, watching both the Faer warrior's reaction and that of the man, whom he too looked up, surmised each had finally accepted the truth.   
  
Kris, sharing Jack nee Taliesin's pain, marveled at his outward calm; tears filling her eyes, she sent forth her loving support.  
  
Expelling the breath he'd been holding, Oberon opened his eyes and looked deeply into the understanding gaze, of the man who embodied the essence of his childhood hero. A man who clearly understood all that he'd been required to give up, in order to protect and lead his people.   
  
Jack nee Taliesin merely nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. It was time to deal with the pledge.   
  
As Tristan, carrying his unappreciative cargo, gained the crude pathway, where Teal'c and Sam, awaited them, his men melted out of the forest, to stand at his side. Uneasy with this turn of events, Sam, nodding her head in an unspoken command to Teal'c, shouldered her P-90, demanding an explanation.  
  
"While we are grateful for your rescue of Dr. Fraiser, it leads one to inquire, as to just why, you've been stalking us?"   
  
Teal'c, in response to his superior officer's unspoken instruction relieved the Faer warrior, of his burden, by taking the petite Chief Medical Officer, into his own capable arms.  
  
"Are you gravely injured Dr. Fraiser?" He asked her quietly.  
  
Watching the tense interplay, between Sam and Tristan, Janet almost forgot her discomfort.   
  
"I injured my knee Teal'c. With a little ice, it should be tolerable. I can probably put weight on it, as long as the terrain isn't to rough." She whispered, not wanting to miss Tristan's explanation.  
  
"Then, I shall set you down gently, so that I may be weapon ready, should the Major need assistance." He replied, in a tone that was for her ears alone, setting her, in a sitting position on large boulder.   
  
Feigning surprise, Tristan, assumed a shocked expression.  
  
"Stalking? Do you think yourselves prey?" He asked, hoping to deflect the truth.  
  
"We merely came to escort you back to Avallo, to await your Pendragon's return."  
  
"Then, why not show yourselves immediately and state your business?" Sam questioned. Her tone and body stance, making it clear, she was not buying so benign a motive.  
  
"Come Major, we mean you no harm. The Lady Janet requires a healer's attentions. Put up your weapon and let us speak, as civilized folk do." He stated cajolingly.   
  
Sam, unmoved, maintained her stance, while considering her options. They were out numbered three to one; by a force of Faer Folk who, besides weapons, which appeared to be rudimentary in nature, possessed unknown capabilities. It was a sure bet, producing the mist, was not Tristan's only talent.   
  
"Look around you, Major. None of my men have drawn their weapons. It is only you, who currently pose a threat." He added in a reasonable tone, a challenge in his green eyes. While not as seasoned as his Father, he was none the less a clever tactician.   
  
Sam Carter hadn't acquired the rank of Major and a Doctorate in Astrophysics, without a few clever traits of her own. Glancing subtly at Teal'c, she noted his slight nod and lowered her weapon, but kept her finger poised on the trigger, just in case.   
  
"Look Tristan, you quite obviously have a motive beyond hospitality. Why not try a new tactic?"   
  
"Such as?" He inquired, cocking his head to one side and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Honesty. Suppose you just come out with whatever it is you really want and we'll negotiate?"  
  
"What a refreshing concept!" Tristan stated, smiling with panache.  
  
"Subterfuge is so time consuming and we have little of that commodity left to us." He added ominously.  
  
Oberon, his eyes still locked, with those, of the man, who was indeed the great Taliesin, repeated his request once more.  
  
"Will you fulfill your pledge to restore ArtGywr?"  
  
Spud Dean had listened with growing unease and certainty, to the exchange between Oberon and the Colonel. He was gratified that they had reached an understanding of sorts. Yet, it was still very obvious that both Viviane and Oberon's, passion, for the restoration of their beloved Pendragon, had blinded them to a few truths.  
  
From a medical standpoint, what these Folks were asking of the Colonel was impossible. From a theological and ethical view, what they expected was a sacrilege. Spud was both a Corpsman and a good Catholic, but he was also a great deal more.   
  
He was, the reincarnation of the great ArtGywr, the Once and Future King. It was a heady revelation and a grave responsibility, especially for a man so young. However, while his body and current life's experience were limited, his soul's was not.  
  
Compassion, for all that these people had endured, through the many long years of waiting, tempered his answer to their demands now. As did his respect, for the man, whom he had idolized, both in this lifetime and the one he had lived as ArtGywr.  
  
"What you ask of him is not possible Oberon. Nor is it right!"  
  
As two pairs, of intense eyes rested on him, with inquiry, Spud moved to stand next to the coffin of crystal. Looking down at the face within, frozen in repose, he sighed.  
  
"What I asked of my brother Taliesin was wrong. I doomed him to wander through many lifetimes, always seeking to fulfill a pledge which could never be." He whispered sadly.   
  
"My selfishness cost him happiness and peace, as he strove in each incarnation, to protect others, placing their needs, always, above those of his own."  
  
"For that sin I ask your pardon, my dear and loyal friend." He added looking soulfully into Jack nee Taliesin's, shocked brown eyes.   
  
Jack, taken aback by the sudden maturity, in the young Dean's body language and words, finally accepted that he was, in truth, the reincarnated ArtGywr. Overcome with emotion, he could only nod, confirming that he'd forgiven him.  
  
Kris, still connected by mind meld to Jack, came forward and took his hand, squeezing it affectionately.  
  
The man, who was ArtGywr, watched this interchange with a thoughtful smile.   
  
"I wronged you as well Nimue. I above all others should have known that your close connection to your sibling, would force a similar fate upon you."  
  
Laying her other hand, gently against ArtGywr's cheek, in a comforting gesture, Kris nee Nimue, forgave him as well.  
  
"I have spent many lifetimes healing and comforting. My fate was no burden."   
  
"And what of us ArtGywr?" Viviane demanded sadly.  
  
"Do we mean so little to you now? We have waited centuries and have sacrificed much, just as Taliesin instructed us. What of our needs?"  
  
"For all that you've done for my sake, you have my gratitude as well as my admiration. No leader could be more proud of his people. But, you ask for that which is unnecessary."   
  
"Unnecessary? Never before have we needed our Pendragon and his companion more! You must restore ArtGywr, our need is urgent!" Oberon bit out hotly, misunderstanding the true intention of ArtGywr's words.  
  
"I tell you it in not necessary, nor is it possible!" ArtGywr bellowed in a Kingly rage.  
  
"Have the centuries robbed you of obedience?"  
  
Jack, still the Colonel and superior Officer, upon whom the safety and well being, of those who served under him rested, did not misunderstand Dean's intent. He was not about, to let the kid make any decisions, about his future, without a lot of discussion and a great deal more Intel.   
  
"Lieutenant, stand down and shut up!" He commanded tightly.  
  
Spud nee ArtGywr, still a Corpsman in the United States Air Force, visibly reined in his anger and bit back any further retort.  
  
Satisfied that the kid would obey his orders, Jack turned his attentions back to Oberon.  
  
"Now, suppose you tell us, just why it is, you need us so very badly now Oberon?" He asked with deceptive nonchalance.  
  
Oberon, looked from one to the other, of the three other Faer warriors and Viviane, who made up the Council of the Pentagram. As each nodded in turn, he drew in a shuddering breath and made ready to confess all.  
  
"Then, cryptic remarks will only waste that commodity, which you have just revealed is lacking." Teal'c stated dryly.  
  
"Major Carter asked you a direct question. I suggest it would behoove you, to answer it." He added ominously.  
  
Being surrounded three to one, tended to bring out his gruff side.  
  
Amused despite the gravity of the situation, Tristan chuckled. He admired these travelers more with each passing hour.  
  
"Your bravado amuses me, as does the knowledge that you could very well be, a formidable foe."  
  
Teal'c inclined his head slightly, accepting the compliment.  
  
"However, it is your assistance, which is of foremost concern to us now." Tristan informed him soberly.  
  
"Our City is soon to be discovered."  
  
"Discover by whom?" Sam asked.  
  
"By the evil ones." Tristan told her his expression grave.  
  
"Evil ones? You mean the Goa'uld?" Janet questioned startled. "How can that be?"  
  
"Yes.. I believe that is the name I gleaned from my wanderings, in both yours and the Major's dreams."   
  
Noting her flushed and angered, countenance, Tristan sought her understanding and forgiveness.  
  
"No disrespect or insult was intended. Dream walking was necessary in order to confirm our belief that your Pendragon was indeed our Taliesin."   
  
"Try violation buster.." Janet began hotly. He had done much more, than merely take a walk around in her dream!  
  
Attempting to stem her growing ire, Tristan employed his considerable talent for guile.  
  
"I regret that what we shared has been perceived by you as an insult. I humbly ask your pardon Lady. Your irresistible charm led me astray."   
  
Janet, bit back any further reply, as she caught sight of Sam's face and Teal'c's inquisitive eyebrow. If she didn't want everyone standing about, to know her private humiliation, she'd better just drop the whole thing right now!  
  
"We will discuss it later in private!" She told Tristan through clenched teeth.  
  
"Now what is all this malarkey about the Goau'ld coming?"  
  
Nodding his acceptance of a future confrontation, Tristan returned to the problem at hand.  
  
"If I deduce your meaning correctly, and I believe that I do, you doubt my voracity. I am wounded Lady Janet." Tristan told her dramatically, placing a hand mockingly against his heart.  
  
Despite her continued irritation with his nocturnal behavior, Janet had to stifle a smile. He really was a scallywag!  
  
Seeing her quickly hidden smile, Tristan, grateful that he had managed to charm her at last, continued his explanation.  
  
"Unfortunately, what I say is truth. Our ability to call forth the elements and shroud, our home in the mists, which had, thus far shielded us from the rest of this world, could not prevent your flying machine from giving our presence away. Had we known the machine was capable of flight, when it burst forth from the Womb, we would have extended our use of the elements and produced a gale, to blow it off course and out to sea, before it's detection. But we were caught unawares." He told them morosely.  
  
"I don't understand. You mean to tell me that the Goa'uld had already been here on this planet? Why not share this information with us before now?" Sam asked incredulous.  
  
"For the very reason they mucked around in our dreams. Simple suspicion and fear." Janet stated her arms crossed in disgust.  
  
"Alas Lady, you have the right of it. Our history has perhaps made us overcautious." Tristan agreed.  
  
"Until only very recently, we were the only inhabitants of this planet. Yet, we stayed here on this Island. Our numbers being too few to shroud this entire world in mists, should it be required."  
  
"A prudent course of action, given the limitations of your talents." Teal'c commended.  
  
"How then did you become aware of the presence of the Goa'uld?"  
  
"After the events of the past, my Father has never rested easy. Occasionally, he sent out a few scouts to confirm that none, of Kuk's ilk had discovered our world. Although, at first, his main concern was the Womb."  
  
"He feared Taliesin might have failed, to destroy the original Stargate on Earth." Teal'c supplied.  
  
"Yes, but after a few hundred years or so, when nothing came forth from the Womb, we ventured further across the sea to explore this world fully. Most of it is a primordial forest of lush vegetation."   
  
"There were no other inhabitants?" Sam asked.  
  
"None. That is until seven months ago. My Father had word of a small flying vessel landing, some ten miles from our Isle, just across the sea. We had a small outpost of herbalist there. Careful to prevent discovery, they quickly summoned the mists and fled back to Avallo."  
  
"What defensive preparations have your people made?" Teal'c asked him gravely.  
  
Sighing with regret, Tristan continued.  
  
"Memories of the atrocities our people suffered at the hands of Kuk and his minions are still very vivid. Unfortunately, we no longer posses the knowledge needed, to so easily expel these demons from our world. We increased our use of the mists and waited."  
  
"And?" Janet asked impatiently.  
  
"Within the week their numbers swelled to approximately sixty armed warriors."  
  
"Tristan do you have any idea why they are here?"  
  
"We are unsure. We had hoped, after seeing the temporary nature of their encampment that they would not tarry long."   
  
"They have been here seven months, yet they are still maintaining temporary facilities?" Teal'c asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, they have not made any permanent fortifications, and their numbers have not grown."  
  
"Nor had they, as far as we could tell, detected us and so we were content to hide within the mists. That is, until your devices came through the womb."   
  
"Tristan you are confident that these invaders are Goa'uld?" Janet asked doubtfully.  
  
"I was very young when Kuk and his minions assaulted our people, yet I remember they carried evil beings within them." Tristan responded quietly.  
  
"As you are aware, my people have highly developed abilities; one of which, after our previous experience, we have honed to an art. We are quite adept at sensing the presence of a sentient being. It is quite clear that these warriors each have two such minds, dwelling within one body."  
  
"That's good enough for me!" Janet stated grimly, focusing the intensity of her large brown eyes on Sam.  
  
"We need to contact our base as soon as possible. Tristan you must take us to the Colonel immediately!" Sam exclaimed.   
  
"So you will help us?" Tristan pressed.  
  
"That's up to Colonel O'Neill and our base Commander, General Hammond." Sam informed him tightly. She wasn't willing to make any commitment, until she had a lot more Intel.  
  
"I suggest we get going, as you said, time is a precious commodity."  
  
Stepping back a few paces to speak with his warriors, Tristan gave them quiet instructions.  
  
"As my Father suspected, even now, it is Taliesin who is the key to our survival!" Tristan confirmed to his warriors.  
  
After a moment of conference, he returned to where the Major, Teal'c and Janet, waited impatiently.  
  
"My men will lead you Major and the Lady Janet, to the Womb. I will guide the warrior Teal'c to your Pendragon, the O'Neill."   
  
Noting Sam's hesitation, as she took this plan in, he explained his reasoning.  
  
"As we have little time, is it not prudent, for you to seek the blessing of your General, while Teal'c consults with your Pendragon?" He asked earnestly.  
  
Seeing the wisdom of the plan, but hating being further separated from her Colonel, Sam agreed.  
  
"Alright. Teal'c I expect radio confirmation from you as soon as you arrive back at the cave." The Faer Folk hadn't cornered the market on caution; let them realize she was nobody's patsy.  
  
"One more thing Tristan. You still have not told us, just exactly why your people, so urgently need Colonel O'Neill. I for one want to know."  
  
"They wish him to raise ArtGywr from the dead." Teal'c stated quietly.  
  
Astonished, Janet and Sam could only stare, as Tristan inclined his head in confirmation.  
  
To be continued in part five…….


	5. Hard Lightening part five Mists of the M...

Hard Lightening.  
  
By Cjay  
  
(Part five of.. The conclusion to The Mists Of The Mind)   
  
Jack had listened, with ever growing irritation and concern, to the revelation that he and his team, along with these Faer Folk, might soon be the recipients of an unwelcome visit, from a group of slimy snakeheads. No wonder the back of his neck felt like a swarm of bees, had taken up permanent residence there! 'Crap!'  
  
Rubbing the offending body part, he looked into the eyes of his sister of the soul, Kris; hearing her mind echo his concern, their two-way connection forging a newfound intimacy.   
  
That she was a partner in his ability to maintain a façade of icy indifference was a source of amusement for her; his expertise filled her with wonder and yes, she admitted to him reluctantly, awe. 'Is that sixth sense of yours ever wrong, oh great and powerful Oz?' Her mind questioned ironically, emulating his usual bravado.   
  
'You picked one hell of a time to become a smart ass! For crying out loud!' He fired back wryly. He had to give her credit, despite the grave situation they were facing; she hung on to her sense of humor. Oddly, it was almost as twisted and wicked, as his own, which somehow gave him comfort.   
  
Maintaining his mind meld with Kris, throughout the explanations they'd been receiving, both from Oberon, here in the cave and via their psychic connection to Teal'c, had been a bit tricky. After all, he was rusty!   
  
Surmising that it was Kris's added strength of will, which had allowed such a feat, he mentally patted her on the back.  
  
'At least, I have the satisfaction of knowing that now that we are connected, as it were, I am not the only one feeling the pressure here! Thanks.'  
  
'You're welcome.. I think. What now?'  
  
'O'Neill, Captain Martin, we have arrived at the entrance under the Falls…' Teal'c's mind interjected. Thumbing his radio, he informed the Major of his arrival as well.   
  
While they had attempted to maintain a fine barrier of sorts, between their telepathically blended minds and their tenuous connection to Teal'c, some of their more intimate thoughts had, no doubt, filtered through; the loyal Jaffa was alerting them to this lapse.  
  
'Now we stall, get more Intel, keep the Kid from putting his foot in it and hope Carter comes through with the Calvary.'  
  
Realizing that Daniel had asked the Merlin a question and they had so not been listening, Jack and Kris quieted their minds, in order to pick up the threads of the conversation.  
  
"… And so, we had hoped to have more time to come to know you all once more, before placing this additional burden upon you."   
  
Viviane assured, her gaze locked hopefully with that of a similarly focused young Dean, her hands raised, palms open, in a gesture of supplication. Shifting her plea to the equally attentive Daniel, she continued.  
  
"After all, as you have pointed out, we had already waited more than a millennia, for Taliesin's return."   
  
"I understand, but I am still unclear as to why.." Daniel began.  
  
"We have no time for more of this idle conversation!" An irate and tremulous voice, interrupted.  
  
One of the Council of the Pentagram, a man whom Jack and his team had yet to meet, was becoming more agitated with every passing second. He suddenly rushed forward and grasped Jack firmly by the arm, attempting to command his immediate cooperation.  
  
"The Evil Ones have begun to plumb the Mists! Taliesin, we demand that you honor your pledge to ArtGywr! Use your power to protect the Faer Folk now!" He raved, his face contorted in apoplectic fear and rage.  
  
"Control yourself Garanwyn, I implore you!" Viviane pleaded gently, hoping to calm the trembling man. Demands had so far yielded little cooperation from the O'Neill nee Taliesin.  
  
Jack was less than please with this fellow's attitude.  
  
"Just hold it a minute. I get that you folks are afraid and frankly, I don't blame you."  
  
Peeling the man's offensive hand off his arm, he graced him with a deceptively benign smile.  
  
"Yet, prior to our arrival, you did basically very little to protect yourselves." Jack said silkily.   
  
Although, he was thoroughly exasperated, it would do little good to allow his personal feelings to tip his hand at this juncture.   
  
"Even now Taliesin, you assume our people capable of the same level of power, which only you, yourself and ArtGywr, demonstrated!" Garanwyn accused refusing to be appeased.  
  
ArtGywr nee Spud, had listened with growing dismay. While his people had used deception effectively, they seemed to have forgotten a vital bit of information; they already possessed the upper hand. They were the Faer Folk after all, descendants of the great Aphrodite and Aeneas! Once, they had enjoyed the allegiance of the whole of Dumnonia! How dare they demand Taliesin take on their burden in this manner! Had they forgotten their pride, their heritage?  
  
"What of Caladvwlch? You still retain possession of Caladbolg, do you not?" He asked angry and disillusioned.  
  
Startled by the steel in the young man's tone, Garanwyn subsided briefly and turned to gape at him. Unsure now, as to which of these two recently recovered legends, he should cast his demands upon, Taliesin or ArtGywr? Was this boy, truly the reincarnation of the great Pendragon and if so, what of Taliesin's pledge to return him from the dead?  
  
"Caladvwlch.. Caladbolg? Excalibur is here?"   
  
Daniel's excited question momentarily interrupted any further exchange between the two, as both the Councilman and Dean, turned their questioning gazes toward his.  
  
'Caladvwlch was the Welch name and Caladbolg the Irish, for the sword Excalibur!' Daniel thought, his enraptured Archeologist persona effectively allowing him to override that of the less comfortable Medrawt.  
  
"I am most intrigued Daniel Jackson. The legendary strength of the famous sword has long fascinated me." The deep booming voice of Teal'c, echoed throughout the Crystal Cavern, as he entered the main chamber via the passageway.  
  
Accompanied by Tristan, he moved to stand beside O'Neill with his usual dignity, his staff weapon at the ready.   
  
"Really Teal'c, you've never mentioned such a fascination to me?" Daniel responded.   
  
While he knew Teal'c spent many an off-hour studying the history and cultures of Earth, the warrior's varied interests never ceased to amaze his more scholarly friend.   
  
'Don't lay it on so thick T'!' Jack's mind cautioned the big Jaffa. 'We are stalling here, not looking for Danny boy to indulged your newfound fascination!'  
  
Kris's lips twitched, as she struggled to suppress an amused little smirk. This newfound information highway of hers and Jack's, made her a co-conspirator of sorts, in the Jaffa's dry sense of humor; and she found she thoroughly liked this new talent of theirs.   
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson, I have long wondered about the sword called Excalibur." Teal'c continued.   
  
'T'! For the love of..' Jack's mind began exasperated.  
  
'Am I not succeeding in stalling effectively O'Neill?' T's mind whispered glibly, his face impassive as usual, revealing none of his indulgent humor.   
  
'Daniel Jackson has been most distraught, as you are very aware, with his newfound memories, a moment of respite may restore his usual good humor.'   
  
Oblivious to this silent discussion, Daniel sought to enlighten his friend.  
  
"Literally, the Irish or Celtic word Caladbolg, means Hard Lightening. Supposedly the sword, known more commonly as Excalibur, took on an unearthly glow and sang when Arthur wielded it." Daniel told Teal'c, smiling, happily reverting to full-blown lecture mode.  
  
"It only glowed and sang while in the hands of ArtGywr or Taliesin.." Tristan spoke up.  
  
"We have tried these seven months, but have been unable to summon it forth!" Tristan continued, frustration evident in his very essence.   
  
"None of the remaining Faer Folk have the pure bloodlines needed. It was a gift limited to those of the Myrddin! Only you ArtGywr, amongst the Faer Folk, by way of you're pure lineage, possessed the gwenhwyvar or sovereignty over Caladvwlch!" Oberon continued, his tone less caustic than that of his Son.   
  
"Hence, we ask that you restore our ArtGywr to us Taliesin." Viviane reiterated firmly.  
  
She was anxious to return to their original reason for this sojourn to the Crystal Cave, yet a fission of dread, had caused her to hold her council briefly. She alone had walked in the O'Neill's dreams and thus, she thought; she understood how to appeal to his Colonel persona now.  
  
"It is clear your sense of honor has not dimmed. I have walked in your dreams. I have seen your truth. You have destroyed the Evil Ones in this lifetime as well."   
  
"Well then, you are aware that I owe my allegiance to those whom I now serve." Jack told her, with succinct irony.  
  
"I cannot and will not, be your Taliesin."   
  
"We understand this. That is why we must insist that ArtGywr be restored to us. Once you have removed these Evil Ones form our world, you cannot in all conscience, abandon us once more to helplessness!" Garanwyn replied smugly.  
  
'Is it just me, or is this guy not the most obtuse individual ever?'   
  
The intermingled minds of Jack and Kris, questioned one another irritated.  
  
'What arrogant nerve! These people sure do take a great deal for granted!'   
  
Jack O'Neill hated a great many things; in fact he had quite a list. At the very top of that list, was being manipulated. It made him decidedly surly.  
  
"Watch me!" He spit out.  
  
Realizing they had miscalculated, Oberon changed tactics.  
  
"ArtGywr, Nimue, I appeal to you both, can you not persuade him?"   
  
"Enough!" ArtGywr nee Spud, bellowed.   
  
Unaware of the Colonel's strategy, he'd been the patient Corpsman long enough. This interminable debate was getting them nowhere! He wanted answers, and he wanted them now!  
  
"Your King and Pendragon, posed a question, which none of you have deigned to answer to my satisfaction! Precisely where is Caladvwlch now?"  
  
The entire assembly, turned to stare at the youngster as one. Vibrating with annoyance, the man who was both, ArtGywr and Spud Dean, seemed to literally grow in stature, his handsome face suffused with angry pride. And in that moment, he looked every inch a King.  
  
'Crap!' Jack thought. 'So much for keeping the Kid from putting his foot in it!'  
  
"My Lord, forgive an old fool." Garanwyn begged in a strangled voice as he knelt, bowing his head in respect.  
  
"Will no one give me a direct answer? Where is Caladvwlch?" He repeated his voice no less firm, but devoid of anger.   
  
"Placed with your shield and other armaments, at the foot of your resting place Pendragon, as Taliesin instructed." Oberon replied in a voice filled with respect.  
  
Kneeling, the proud and dignified, former Pendragon of the Faer Folk, bowed his head in homage to his King. Looking up into the blazing eyes of his beloved ArtGywr, he then pointed to the pile of armaments surrounding the crystal coffin's resting place.  
  
ArtGywr, shadowed by Taliesin, marched over to the dais to take a closer look, as the assembly stood respectfully back and watched.  
  
Upon closer inspection, the ornate silver pommel of a sword embellished with Celtic knots and imbedded with an amber crystal, the size of a Robin's egg, was clearly visible.   
  
However, it did not merely rest alongside the other battle gear.   
  
No. It was sheathed in its silver scabbard and embedded, in the veritable solid block of crystal, in which the body of the former ArtGywr was itself encased. Effectively, the legendary sword Excalibur was once again, in the stone.   
  
"We have been unable to draw it forth, my Lord. It waits for its true master." Oberon's voice, filled with zeal, echoed throughout the Crystal Cavern, its implication clear.  
  
In that moment, the final pieces to the puzzle that was Taliesin's legacy, fell into place and Jack remembered everything. Kris still entwined in their shared consciousness', grasp Teal'c's arm to prevent herself from staggering under the weight of the vast amounts of knowledge, which now coalesced in their mutual brains.   
  
Jack knew there was another way out of this cavern, a dangerous one to be sure, but one which they could employ if the need arose and he knew exactly how, Taliesin had done all the miraculous things he was reputed to have done.   
  
General George Hammond was uneasy. SG-1 had yet to report. He thought he'd been very clear, as soon as they'd secured the Colonel, Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser were to make radio contact, but so far they'd heard nothing from the rescuers. It was, unfortunately, not an unusual occurrence. However, it was an indicator that he might soon be forced to make an unwelcome decision.  
  
"Sergeant Walters encode the Gate coordinates for PX627627. Lets see if we can raise SG-1." He instructed the balding Airman, seated at the computer control panel in the observation area, above the Stargate.   
  
Just as Walters was about to comply, the chevrons began to glow and the mechanism surrounding the Gate spun, as the coded sequence, which allowed the wormhole to engage was displayed.  
  
"Incoming wormhole, General Sir." Walters intoned flatly.  
  
"It's SG-1 Sir." He added, once their GDO signal had been confirmed by the computer.  
  
"Open the iris Sergeant!" Hammond threw over his shoulder; already well on his way to the stairs leading down to the Gate Room.   
  
After a brief interval, the iris covering the wormhole's opening dilated and the event horizon shimmered beguilingly, before the group of SF's stationed at its base, weapons at the ready.   
  
Major Samantha Carter, assisting a limping Dr. Janet Fraiser hastily plunged through the glistening pool-like circle and down the ramp, to their waiting C.O.  
  
"Report!" Hammond snapped. Noting that neither the rest of the rescue team or the missing Colonel had followed them, he was in no mood for pleasantries. Taking in the fact that the Doctor was leaning heavily against the Major, he summoned a medical team forward to aid her.  
  
"With respect General, it is a long story and the Colonel may not have much time. May I suggest that additional teams be summoned, while I make my report Sir?" Sam's voice reflected only military protocol, but her blues eyes openly pleaded for understanding.  
  
Reading between the lines, the savvy leader turned briskly aside to speak with the SF standing at his shoulder.   
  
"Have SG-5 and SG-9, battle ready and geared up, pronto Airman!"  
  
"Sir!" The Airman responded briefly, as he ran from the room to comply.  
  
After ordering the rest of the contingent guarding the Gate to stand down, he returned his attention to SG-1's Second in Command.  
  
"Now Major Carter, suppose we adjourn to my office and discuss this, while we wait for the Calvary." He said quietly, allowing his voice to be suffused, with all the Fatherly warmth he knew she currently needed.   
  
An acute observer of his personnel he'd noted the apparent exhaustion and worry, written plainly over the pretty Major's face. He knew she'd balk if he ordered her to follow the Doctor to the infirmary for a quick once over; he didn't blame her, he'd do the same in her shoes. So he'd chosen a less conspicuous place for her to fill him in and rest briefly, while they awaited the arrival of the other teams.   
  
Once she was ensconced in a chair in his office, he handed her a cup of rich black coffee and sitting on the edge of his desk, quietly repeated his request for a full report.  
  
"Well Sir.." Sam began. Once she'd started, the whole amazing story seemed to tell itself.  
  
Sam had been organizing her thoughts, as the Faer warriors assisted Janet and led them, back to the Stargate. She knew it was imperative that she relay every pertinent detail; and yet, she felt the need to edit the fantastic tale, if for no other reason, than for time constraints. The sooner they returned, the sooner she'd know about the safety of the others.  
  
The General, allowed her to make her report without questions, at first. If, the fantastic story unfolding amazed him, he didn't show it. In fact, if someone were to hazard a glance at the two now, it would appear they were having a simple conversation, not planning a desperate rescue and a possible confrontation, with the Goa'uld.  
  
Janet was busy organizing a team of her own. If the General thought for one minute she was staying behind, he had another thing coming! She was the last word on all things medical here at the base, and she was going back! Come hell or high water!   
  
She'd had a Corpsman firmly ace wrap her knee, popped a couple Tylenol, stood up on the offending member and found the discomfort was tolerable. 'Shades of O'Neill!' She thought wryly, lacing up her boots.  
  
And so, it was a feisty Chief Medical Officer who awaited the General and Major, in the Gate Room some thirty minutes later, along with SG-5 and SG-9.   
  
General Hammond knew his people very well, too well to waste his breath arguing, with the fiery little Physician. Nodding to her and her team briefly, he wished them, "Good Luck!" as the wormhole engaged.  
  
Watching the company move out, George wondered how many of these admirable people he might lose today. The unwelcome concept was quickly squelched, as he forced himself to lighten his dark thoughts.   
  
His was a heavy responsibility, this being a leader and ordering others to face danger and the unknown. So, in order to keep his sanity, he made a concerted effort to view the possibilities in a more favorable light. Sighing, he squared his shoulders and returned to the business of running the SGC, wishing all the while he were a part of the rescue team instead.  
  
Another leader was having a moment of similarly dark thoughts. Jack O'Neill needed to separate his team from these Faer Folk for a little powwow, before things got anymore out of hand. As he and the kid Dean, were slightly removed from the rest of the assembly, he'd start with him first.  
  
'Teal'c, Kris, follow my lead.' He instructed them silently.  
  
"Ah ArtGywr.." Jack began, his voice dripping with silky respect.  
  
The deceptively reverent quality in his Commander's voice halted the younger man, just as he was about to reach out and grasp the pommel of the tantalizing sword. Turning, he caught the glint of something more than respect, in the Colonel's dark eyes.  
  
"Might I have a private word?" Jack requested gesturing toward the opposite corner of the chamber, where they'd have some semblance of privacy.  
  
Realizing he'd overstepped the Colonel's authority, the remnant of Spud Dean followed along compliantly as O'Neill led the way.  
  
Teal'c, intending to distract the rest of the group, continued his surreptitious questioning of Daniel.  
  
"Tell me more of this sword Excalibur, Daniel Jackson. Is it not true that, it was originally pulled forth from a stone?"   
  
Daniel, catching on to the whole stealthy scenario at last, enthusiastically forwarded the question.  
  
"Yes Oberon, Viviane, please tell us more about the sword? We've only the remnants of a myth passed down verbally to enlighten us." He asked, his expression a masterpiece of respectful sincerity.  
  
"Or perhaps the good Garanwyn might offer us his perspective?" Kris added.  
  
Now that he had Dean off to the side and the others were engaged in a healthy debate about the true history of the sword, Jack allowed his concern and irritation, to color his voice.  
  
"Are you nutts? Just what are you thinking Dean?" He demanded through clenched teeth and a false smile.  
  
"I apologize Colonel. I am a bit confused, Sir. One minute I am totally sure I am Samuel Dean, Lieutenant, U.S.A.F. and the next, I am ArtGywr, King of the Britons." Spud responded, his eyes troubled.  
  
"I got that Kid." Jack said sadly.  
  
"You aren't the only one wrestling with the past here. But, you are the only one endangered by it. So listen up." He added, placing a grounding hand firmly on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"Right Sir. What's your plan?" Spud replied. He'd known, they were walking a fine line here, but he'd been pulled under the waves of memories, finding it difficult to separate his two equally strong personas.  
  
Amazingly, the Colonel seemed to be capable of balancing the past, as well as, the present; bowing to the man's expertise, the combined personalities of Spud and ArtGywr, would follow his lead.  
  
Casting a glance backward, making sure the others were still occupied, Jack explained his strategy and plan.   
  
Spud, as per Jack's instructions, maintained his Kingly attitude, at least in stance, listening attentively, nodding and smiling.  
  
Should one of the Faer Folk; cast a curious look in their direction, Jack wanted it to look, as if the two were having a proper discussion between a loyal advisor and his King.  
  
As Teal'c and Kris, were effectively still plugged in to Jack's mind, they were privy to the devious Colonel's plan, as well. Unfortunately, Danny boy would have to punt. Still, Jack was confident, the bright Scholar would handle himself admirably; once his scheme was engaged.  
  
The return trip through the wormhole had taken only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to Sam Carter. Her team, her Colonel, was essentially hostage to these people's fears; organizing the rest of SG-1's return safely, was up to her. It was a sobering and uncomfortable position to be in. She wondered how the Colonel always made it look so easy; even made smart aleck comments, while juggling his emotions and his duty; her admiration for him grew.   
  
Attempting radio contact with the Colonel and the remainder of SG-1, proved fruitless. Reporting their safe arrival to the General, she then had the MALP concealed.  
  
Dividing her contingent, she ordered the twelve-man team of SG-9's Marines, under the Command of Major Pane, to do a recon of the area surrounding the Gate. If there were any Goa'uld in the vicinity, the Stargate's energy signature would attract them.   
  
Separating the rest of her forces into two groups, she stationed five men within visual of the Gate, in order to secure it for their return. Requesting Dr. Fraiser and her team remain with them, she turned to speak with the Faer warrior, who'd remained at the Gate to act as their guide.  
  
Janet, not wishing to openly undermine Sam's command, instructed her people to set up a makeshift field Hospital in a sheltered area near the Gate. Then, placing the new Doctor Adams in charge, she marched back to quietly talk some sense into Sam.  
  
Sam, finishing her instructions to Major Black, of SG-5, watched her petite and feisty friend's approach, knowing she would be forced to capitulate and allow Janet to return with her for the Colonel.  
  
"Major Carter, may I have a word please?" Janet began, in a quiet and respectful, tone.  
  
"Ah Doctor, I wonder if you'd be kind enough, to adjust things a bit and accompany my contingent? We may need your expertise, should the Colonel have a relapse."   
  
While Sam's voice was serious, her eyes were filled with silent amusement and empathy, despite herself.  
  
Grateful that Sam empathized, with her urgent need to commit what amounted to insubordination, Janet graciously accepted her new orders.   
  
"Besides," Sam whispered. "..What a fuss the hunky Tristan will make, if I leave you behind."  
  
Janet, embarrassed by the truth of her words, blushed a furious red.  
  
"Touché!" She muttered grimacing.   
  
"Times a wasting, lets get this show on the road."   
  
"To Oz!" Sam continued, her voice a fair imitation of the Colonel's sarcastic deep strains.  
  
Lord, how she missed that man's bizarre humor! It never ceased to give her a moment of respite in a tense situation.   
  
Janet laughingly, was thinking along the same lines and wondering if, given the sequence of events of the past few days, they'd be returning home with the irreverent hero once more.  
  
It was ArtGywr, King of the Britons, who, following a short period of discussion with his loyal advisor Taliesin, turned to address his peoples' Council members.  
  
"If I am to lead the Faer Folk once more, I must have your complete and undivided loyalty!" He told them in a tone that would brook no arguments.   
  
Tristan had been a mere slip of a lad when ArtGywr's reign had ended all those long years ago. Yet even he, could discern that this commanding young man was indeed, their Once and Future King. Glancing briefly toward his Father Oberon for confirmation, he knelt before the resurrected ArtGywr and pledged his loyalty.   
  
Viviane, Oberon and the two previously silent members, of the Council, also made a similar pledge. It was only the stubborn Garanwyn, who still refused to let go of the erroneous notion that the body of ArtGywr, which had been encased in crystal over the millennia, was to have been resurrected through the genius of Taliesin.  
  
"I do not understand!"  
  
Rushing over to stand defiantly in front of O'Neill, he continued to vent his spleen, hoping to sway the impassive wizard.  
  
"Taliesin, you pledged to restore our ArtGywr. Yet, his body still lies before us lifeless and cold, encased in its crystal coffin. Without ArtGywr to pull forth Caladvwlch, we are doomed!" He whined, wringing his hands.  
  
Suddenly, a look of cunning crossed the misguided man's features.   
  
"Perhaps we have misunderstood? Restore ArtGywr to us and all the riches you see before you, shall be yours!" He promised in a grandiose manner, sweeping his arm in an exaggerated gesture toward the treasure, which lay at the foot of the coffin's dais.  
  
'This guy is as thick as a brick!' Jack thought, mentally rolling his eyes in disgust.  
  
'Speak to him as one would a child O'Neill, he appears to be a bit feeble minded.'   
  
The voice of the big Jaffa, sounded no less dignified and yet sly, inside Jack's head, much as it did when spoken aloud; lightening Jack's mood, despite his nearly exhausted patience. Running his hand briefly over his ever-tingling neck, in order to organize his thoughts, he glanced at his King, silently seeking permission to field this idiot's questions.   
  
ArtGywr, suppressing his own irritation with the Councilman's foolishness, nodded his confirmation.  
  
"I would ask the good Garanwyn a question. What is the heart of a man?" Taliesin began sagely.  
  
When the clueless fellow merely gaped at him, he continued.   
  
"I put it to you that it is the soul, which is one's heart. It is the soul, which defines who we are, what we become and how we live each lifetime."  
  
"As ever you are wise Taliesin." Viviane piped up, her voice suffused with approval.  
  
"Was it not you Viviane and you Oberon, who in dream walking with both ArtGywr and myself, established that we are the reincarnate souls of those two, for whom you have long waited?"   
  
"It is so!" Viviane's voice rang out with conviction.  
  
"Then this body, which you've encased in crystal.." Taliesin uttered wryly, gesturing to the coffin resting on the dais.   
  
"..is merely a vessel. One, which is now empty and is no longer required."   
  
Undone by the truth in Taliesin's words, Garanwyn, broken and defeated by his own lack of understanding, began to weep.  
  
"Zeal without understanding can blind one to the truth. It is folly to refuse to entertain new concepts and ideas." ArtGywr told the weeping man, not unkindly.   
  
"Forgive an old fool my Lord? I shall remove myself from your sight." Garanwyn whispered through his tears.  
  
"Old friend, it is no great offense to love one's King." ArtGywr replied forgivingly.  
  
"ArtGywr!" Garanwyn cried, kneeling and grasping the young man's hand, kissing it.  
  
'And that folks concludes our drama for the day!' Jack's mind quipped, finding it increasingly difficult to maintain an impassive facade.  
  
'Oh behave!' Kris's mind chortled back.  
  
'Indeed!' Teal'c's interjected.  
  
Daniel Jackson, stood gaping at Jack O'Neill, his eyes wide, his expression stunned. Had all that profound wisdom just come out of the sarcastic and cynical mouth, of Jack O'Neill? The man whose favorite response to all things complex was, 'What?'   
  
Jack, catching Daniel's eye gave him a surreptitious wink.  
  
Daniel recovering a bit covered his mouth to hide a smile. Sometimes Jack's acting abilities still came as a surprise.   
  
Clearing his throat, Jack raised a prompting eyebrow in ArtGywr's direction.  
  
"Now then, Oberon and Viviane, you shall remain with us. Tristan, you will lead the good Daniel Jackson back to the Womb of the Goddess and await the return of Major Carter." ArtGywr commanded, nodding in Daniel's direction.   
  
"Garanwyn and the other members of the Council will go forth and alert the rest of the Faer Folk of my return."  
  
"My Lord, what of Caladvwlch?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"Should Caladvwlch be needed, either Taliesin or I, will wield it in defense of our people. I assume, we shall soon hear if these Evil Ones, have made any progress in probing the mists?"  
  
"As we speak, my scouts should be returning." Tristan assured him.  
  
"However, I am unable to communicate with them, while within the depths of Ty Gwydr."   
  
"Ah! Then after you have guided Daniel Jackson to his people, you will confer with them. Return here, once you have established the extent of the danger to Avallo."   
  
"As you wish my Lord ArtGywr." Tristan replied, his hand on his heart, head bowed in respect.  
  
Daniel sidled along side Jack and whispered.  
  
"Are you sure about all this Jack?" He asked his eyes searching the shuttered ones of his friend's.  
  
Long years of experience had taught Daniel that Jack, generally revealed only as much information as he deemed necessary; and usually had a backup plan or two up his sleeve.  
  
"Daniel, I need you to make sure Carter finds her way back here ASAP. Make sure she is fully apprised of the situation."   
  
Jack told him reasonably, patting him on the shoulder. While his expression was benign, his eyes', staring so intently into Daniel's burned with an urgency, which belied his mild tone.  
  
If he allowed Daniel, the irrepressibly curious and way to clever scholar to remain, both his and Kris's new found abilities might be revealed. And, while he trusted Danny with his life, he did not trust him with his secrets; a lifetime of wearing a mask was not so easily put aside. Besides, it just wouldn't be prudent; what Danny didn't know would never hurt him.  
  
Teal'c, Jack and Kris, each expelled a silent sigh of relief, when the usually argumentative Archeologist nodded and followed the warrior Tristan without further comment.  
  
Once Daniel and the others had left the confines of the Crystal Cave, Jack cleared his throat once more, commanding the attention of those who had remained behind.  
  
"Now then Oberon, Viviane, Kids…" He began, raising an eyebrow towards Kris and Teal'c.  
  
"We, Taliesin and myself, are going to give you all a little physics and chemistry lesson." ArtGywr finished.  
  
"While knowledge is always appreciated, we have little time for such things now. Perhaps after, Caladvwlch is removed from its resting place.." Viviane responded in a patronizing tone.   
  
Sighing, ArtGywr raised his hand in a gesture of silence.  
  
"One of the mistakes I apparently made while leading you all was to keep too many secrets. I realize now that hoarding knowledge is akin to promoting ignorance."  
  
"Case in point, Garanwyn." Jack added snidely.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"What Taliesin and the esteemed Teal'c are getting at is, if I had instructed you all those centuries ago, Caladvwlch would not be a mystery to you now."  
  
"Mystery?" Oberon echoed.  
  
Jack, unable to resist, supplied his own brand of answer, his usual form of wit pushing to the fore.  
  
"Mystery, magic, the unknown, unexplained, kept secret, beyond understanding, conundrum, a puzzle…"   
  
"Taliesin." ArtGywr interrupted calmly.  
  
"Perhaps you would do us the honor of explaining the crystals?"  
  
"Of course my liege." Jack responded in a dignified tone without missing a beat.  
  
"Now then, there are three common states of matter; solids, liquids, or gaseous. Each consists of tiny little blocks called molecules." Gesturing with his hands, Jack attempted to embellish the explanation.  
  
Noting Viviane's incredulous look, he added.  
  
"You've just got to trust me on this."  
  
"Each form of matter exists as it does because of the way theses molecules orient to one another. Much as an army positions itself for and during a battle." ArtGywr continued.  
  
"Oh good analogy!" Jack praised him good-naturedly.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are most welcome."  
  
"Guys!" Kris interrupted smiling.  
  
"Ah yes, well." Jack continued.  
  
"Solids act the way they do because their molecules stay in one place. While liquids are just the opposite."  
  
"The molecules in liquids move about?" Viviane asked.  
  
"Precisely!" He replied beaming.  
  
"But there are some substances that can exist in an odd state, which is both a solid and a liquid.. Sort of a solid liquid. This state consists of molecules, which tend to maintain their orientation, like a solid, but also move around to new positions, like a liquid. Hence, they are neither a solid nor liquid, they are both."  
  
"That is most fascinating, but what has it to do with Caladvwlch?" Oberon questioned, a puzzled look on his handsome face.   
  
"This entire cave is made up of liquid crystals." Jack told him.  
  
Noting the Faer man's continued look of puzzlement, which was also shared by his sister Viviane, ArtGywr approached the dais where the coffin and its imprisoned sword lay.   
  
Grasping the sword's pommel firmly, he summoned the elements to aid him.  
  
His hand grew warm and seemed to burn with an unusual amount of heat. Gradually, it began to glow and sparks crackled around his grasp, emitting a low-pitched hum, much like the sound of a pipe organ being tuned. Slowly, ArtGywr slid the sword free of it's silver scabbard; dislodging it from the crystal, which had embraced it for so long.   
  
'Cool!' Kris's mind squealed.  
  
'Sweet!' Jack's added.  
  
Lifting Excalibur up so that they all could see, ArtGywr continued the explanation.   
  
"The blade as you can plainly see is fashioned from the clear crystal of this cavern, the cabochon of amber crystal in the hilt, is also a product of Ty Gwydr."  
  
As he spoke he rotated the sword, so that the last vestiges of light from above would shine on its blade, as they all feasted their eyes on the sparkling foil.  
  
Stunned at first, Oberon could find no words to form the questions, which whirled in his mind. Finding his voice at last he queried.  
  
"How is it then that you were able to pull the sword forth?"   
  
"Ah Ms. Schwartz would be proud to have you in her physics class!" Jack stated proudly.   
  
"Heat Oberon, simple heat." Pausing for effect, Jack gifted them with a momentary glimpse of his undisguised intelligence.  
  
"Liquid crystals are very sensitive to temperature. Electric current produces heat. So, by summoning the elements, as it were, ArtGywr's unique energy signature, his electric personality if you will, produced enough heat to change the state of both the sword and the crystal coffin. Like slicing through butter!"  
  
'One day you must share all your hidden talents with Major Carter and Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. Friends should trust one another, they will be most amazed and impressed.' Teal'c both praised and chastised him silently.  
  
'I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you Teal'c.' Jack's mind replied sarcastically.  
  
'Really, it is a wonder that two such intelligent people as the Major and Daniel haven't figured you out by now.' Kris's mind agreed.   
  
'Still, the dumb Colonel act is getting a bit stale Jack.' She teased him.   
  
'Ah but I am a simple, complex man my dear Kris, as only you may attest.'   
  
'No way! We agreed to keep this secret and I keep my promises!' Kris telegraphed via their connection.  
  
'As do I O'Neill.'  
  
Throughout this silent exchange, Viviane had been visibly engaged in the act of mentally piecing together the extraordinary lesson they'd given her and that, which was already second nature to her.   
  
"If that is so, than any of our folk who summon the elements might have done the same?" Viviane concluded awed.  
  
Jack almost crowed with triumph! 'By George I think she has got it!' His mind screamed.  
  
'General Hammond is not here with us O'Neill, it is only Captain Martin and myself.' Teal'c relayed mischievously.   
  
'Now see I know you think that is highly amusing and that has me stumped!'  
  
'Ah Jack, Viviane is waiting for an answer.' Kris, enjoying their lighthearted banter, wished they could indulge in it for hours, but she realized they'd gotten off track.   
  
"Technically yes." Jack responded to the Merlin thoughtfully, his mask firmly in place despite his mental antics.   
  
"As you know we no longer employ technology Taliesin." Oberon informed him gravely.  
  
"If you wish to protect yourselves, you must allow O'Neill and the Lieutenant to instruct you in these matters." Teal'c told him firmly.  
  
"Oberon look around you, you are surrounded by a veritable arsenal of crystals!" Jack spouted in a persuasive voice.   
  
"Liquid crystals can conduct electricity and transmit polarized light! You have what amounts to technology all around you!"   
  
"So, Caladvwlch or Excalibur glows, because it has the ability to change this electricity into energy and light?" Viviane was catching on.  
  
"Exactly! And the current it produces sounds like singing!" Jack chortled. 'Well almost.' He thought.   
  
Sam and her team, had traveled no more than a quarter mile beyond the Stargate, when they encountered Daniel, accompanied by Tristan and a small group of his warriors.  
  
Greeting Tristan briefly, Sam pulled Daniel and Janet aside.  
  
"Daniel what's going on? Where are the Colonel, Teal'c and Captain Martin, are they alright?" She questioned, failing to conceal her anxiety from her friend.  
  
"They are all fine, if a bit confused. Jack is busy planning some sort of strategy with Oberon and Viviane." He assured her grinning widely.  
  
"Confused? Confused how exactly?" Janet grasped on to the word, like the worried Physician she was.   
  
"Well that is a little hard to explain Janet." He began uncomfortably, his brow wrinkled in concentration.   
  
"Those dreams the four of us had, well they stimulated some repressed memories…"  
  
"Or mass hallucinations!" Janet interrupted him.  
  
"I am still not convinced that woman Viviane and her so called dream walking, hasn't influenced all of your minds somehow."   
  
"That makes no sense Janet, given that neither you, nor Teal'c or I, for that matter, have experienced any of the same hallucinations. Remember, we had the pleasure of dream walking as well." Sam argued.  
  
"These memories are very real.." Daniel assured them vehemently.  
  
"Its almost as if two minds are inside our heads, two histories if you will; at times the lines between the present and the past, seem to blur. I have to admit, for a while there I was pretty spooked."  
  
"And now?" She prompted.  
  
"Now that I am away from that Crystal Cave, I feel more myself. The memories of Medrawt, the man I was long ago, are still there, but like those of my childhood they are beginning to fade."  
  
"So you think this cave has some sort of influence on your mind?" Sam asked with concern.   
  
If that was the case, then they needed to remove their people from the place as soon as possible.  
  
"No, I'm not explaining this very well am I."   
  
Daniel, found he was having a difficult time putting his experiences of late into words.  
  
"Sam it's not the cave, it's the memories." He stated feeling inept.  
  
"Look as fantastic as it seems I've lived before. I suspect we all have. Imagine what it would be like if suddenly, in a matter of mere minutes, an entire lifetime of memories just flooded your mind."  
  
"It would be overwhelming, even devastating. Using an analogy, it would be like a huge electrical surge, one which could very well overload a circuit." Janet supplied, her voice filled with dread.  
  
"Overloaded?" Daniel echoed thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, that's as good an analogy as any. Although, to be honest I think you'd have to experience it to really understand."  
  
"No thank you." Sam replied.   
  
"Would you say the Colonel is equally overwhelmed, by this sudden influx of past lives and memories?"  
  
"Oddly, Jack seems to be handling this quite well. I suspect his past experiences in Special Ops has been a factor." He postulated wryly.  
  
"Kris too, seems to be maintaining her equilibrium. It's young Spud Dean who seems to be the most influenced." Daniel added his voice filled with concern.  
  
"Influenced how?"  
  
"Well, he thinks he is Arthur and I suspect, he intends to remain here."  
  
"What?" Janet demanded incredulous.  
  
"I think he intends to stay here and rule. I think he wishes to fulfill the prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy Daniel?" Sam echoed. Sometimes Daniel could be so vague!   
  
"I still don't get it.."  
  
"Arthur, The Once and Future King!"   
  
"The hell you say!" Janet gasped.  
  
"I doubt the Colonel would allow him to.." Sam sputtered.  
  
"Are we talking about Jack O'Neill or Taliesin?" Daniel asked doubtfully.  
  
"Teal'c is still with them, right?"   
  
Noting his nod of confirmation, she sighed. Knowing she could count on the Jaffa's sense of loyalty and justice; which would prompt him to intercede if necessary.  
  
At least she hoped so!  
  
The sentinels of Avallo emerged from the edge of the forest; hurrying to informed their Pendragon's heir of the news. By employing their talents and bending the elements to their will, they had eluded both the Evil Ones, as well as, the highly skilled Travelers, who had passed them as they patrolled the area. Tristan leaned in to listen to their news and nodded, his face clouded with foreboding. Dispatching two of them to Avallo to inform the Council, he allowed three to remain by his side, while he conferred with the Major.  
  
"Major, my people have informed me the Evil Ones are making their way to the Sacred Pool, where my Father first greeted your Pendragon." Tristan told her, as he strode over to where she, Daniel and Janet stood, his face grave.  
  
"How far is that from here exactly? What with the mists and all, I'm afraid I lost my bearings when we left there." She told him frankly. Now that he was essentially her ally, there was no room for pretense.  
  
"Perhaps an hour's journey. It is only a bit more to Avallo from the pool. I have sent two of my warriors forth; they will alert the Council and the Pendragon."   
  
"I need to contact the Colonel.."  
  
"Once my warriors have informed the Council, I am confident that both the Pendragon and Taliesin, will come forth from Ty Gwydr to engage the evil ones." He interrupted anticipating her.  
  
"Good. Then it won't be long until we can make radio contact with Colonel O'Neill?" She reiterated, still unsure if the Colonel would be free to act of his own free will.  
  
"I am certain of it. Perhaps he will contact you shortly." Tristan confirmed smiling.  
  
"We are not your enemies, nor do we hold Taliesin against his will."   
  
"Oh really? Then why were we separated from the Colonel, Dr. Jackson, Captain Martin and the Lieutenant, at the cave?" Janet snorted derisively.  
  
"My Lady must you continually doubt me, as well as my people?" He asked softly, his seamless face troubled.  
  
"Look Tristan, you and your people's high handed ways have given me little reason to trust you." She told him firmly.  
  
"As I explained, it was necessary." He informed her flatly.  
  
"However, I am beginning to understand it was not the correct path to friendship." He added sighing.  
  
"Ya think?" Janet barked archly.  
  
'Gad! I'm spending way too much time around the Colonel!' She thought.  
  
"Enough!" Tristan uttered through clenched teeth.   
  
"We have little time for this debate! My people and my city are in grave danger. Will you assist us or not?" He demanded turning his irritated attention to Sam.  
  
"We will. But the subject is not closed. We will discuss this later." She responded with equal determination.  
  
"Agreed." He nodded wearily.  
  
Just then, Sam's radio clicked and the calm military voice of Major Pane interrupted.  
  
"SG-1 this is SG-9, Major Pane here."  
  
"I'm reading you Pane. What is your status?" Sam questioned smoothly.  
  
"Bogies two clicks north of your current position, heading due west. We count six, maybe seven. Unable to make out their identity from this distance."  
  
"Bogies?" Tristan echoed questioningly.  
  
"Unfriendlys, your Evil Ones." Daniel informed him quietly.  
  
Realizing that this was an opportunity to allay the mistrust, which his people had unfortunately, instilled in the Travelers, Tristan spoke up.  
  
"Major, my scouts are also following these 'Bogies'. Perhaps it would be wise if your Major Pane and our mystic forces, collaborated in this hunt?"   
  
Sam scrutinized the Faer Man's face, seeing only sincerity there.  
  
"On one condition. My people are in charge, we have engaged more than our share of the Goa'uld and have the superior fire power."  
  
"Agreed. I will send both Gales and Kadwr, to assist."  
  
As he uttered this, two of the warriors at his side, turned and melted into the forest heading toward Pane's position.   
  
Sam silently admired this rapid and unquestioning response to their leader's wishes.  
  
"Pane, we are dispatching two of the Faer warriors to your position."  
  
"Major?" Pane's questioning tone crackled over the airwaves.   
  
Tristan reaching out his hand carefully employed his talents to key Sam's radio.   
  
"Both of my warriors are adept in the use of the mists. You may find them a useful tool in the shielding of your forces Major Pane. I believe it would be beneficial to await them." Tristan suggested loudly, hoping to reason with him.  
  
"That's an order Pane." Sam added, seeing the sense in this amendment to her plans.  
  
"Will wait for these.. Warriors and then proceed Ma'am." Pane's voice confirmed reluctantly.  
  
"Copy that. Once you've rendezvoused with the Faer men, stay on the Bogies six; we are headed to the city. Contact in sixty."  
  
"Roger that Major. SG-9 out."   
  
Gifting Tristan, with her best inscrutable Major expression, Sam signaled her team to move out, gesturing for the Faer warrior to lead the way.  
  
Esclarmonde had been gathering herbs along the base of the Tor, which Avallo rested upon, when the mists began to swirl around her feet. Understanding immediately that they had been sent forth in advance of the sentinels of Avallo, she ran up the long path to the city's summit. As she ran, she alerted all those Faer Folk she encountered and they in turn, hastened to alert others. Thus it was that, the whole of Avallo became enshrouded in deep mists, as the Faer Folk banded together sharing the strength of their talents; Esclarmonde ran on.   
  
Jack was about to venture further into the wonderful world of physics, when Esclarmonde burst breathlessly, into the main chamber of the Crystal Cavern.  
  
"My Lord Taliesin! The Evil Ones are nearing the city!" She gasped out, throwing herself into Jack's stunned arms.  
  
'And the drama continues!' Kris quipped via their psychic connection. 'Methinks the fair maiden has a crush on the noble Taliesin.' She teased.   
  
Sending a quelling look her way, Jack gently settled the young woman on a small outcropping and handed her his canteen.  
  
"Take a sip of water, then tell us exactly what you've seen." He told her calmly.   
  
Drinking gratefully, Esclarmonde caught her breath, and then relayed her news.  
  
"The mists won't slow them for long O'Neill, not if they are Goa'uld." Teal'c stated knowingly.  
  
Jack gave Dean an intense look. They'd discussed this possibility briefly, among other things, in the short interval they'd had before the whole sword in the stone thing. He hoped it had been enough time and that the Kid was a fast learner.   
  
Spud nodding his understanding, was not about to let his hero the Colonel down; and ArtGywr, was not about to abandon his people.  
  
"Well then we must hurry to the city. Esclarmonde, have the travelers returned?" ArtGywr spoke up.  
  
Hearing the command in his tone, Esclarmonde accepted that ArtGywr had indeed returned in the form of this young man.  
  
"My Lord Pendragon I do not know. I did not wait to inquire." She told him shame faced. She had let her fear lead her.  
  
ArtGywr, surmising her thoughts, dismissed her shame.  
  
"You did well Esclarmonde. Let us hope that Major Carter has returned with help." He intoned, as he turned to lead them all from the cave, Excalibur in hand.  
  
"As soon as we clear the cave we'll find out." Jack spouted, mentally crossing his fingers and following closely behind.   
  
He'd allowed his mind meld with Teal'c to lapse over the past minutes, its usefulness being in question. Yet, he still maintained a small and comforting, link to Kris.  
  
The minute they emerged from the cavern, Oberon's band of warriors converged protectively around them and Jack thumbed his radio.  
  
"SG-1 this is SG-1 niner, come in. Carter, you out there?"  
  
"SG-1 niner this SG-1, Colonel are you all right?" Carter's voice sounded relived.  
  
"Affirmative. What is your situation Carter?" Jack asked maintaining a matter of fact tone.   
  
"We are nearing the standing stones and the pool, Sir. Tristan is leading us. Major Pane reports six to seven Bogies headed that way, he is on their six Sir."  
  
"Copy that Major. We are on our way." Jack told her.  
  
"With respect Sir. Just exactly who are we, Sir?" Carter's tone was also matter of fact, but her question telegraphed her concern.  
  
Taking in the worshipful expressions the Faer Folk were directing toward the Kid, Jack exchanged a knowing look with Teal'c and raised an ironic brow.  
  
"Besides Oberon and his merry band of men; that would be myself, Teal'c, Captain Martin and Dean or more precisely, ArtGywr Pendragon of the Faer Folk. We are just peachy by the way Carter." He informed her in his usual blunt and cynical manner.  
  
'Do you think she picked up on that message Jack?' Kris's mind questioned.  
  
'This is Carter we are discussing right? I think she'll get the jist of it.' He assured her.  
  
Sam and Janet exchanged knowing looks with Daniel, who bemused, cocked his head to one side. The two wily women had indeed gotten the message and would, at least for the present, play along.   
  
"Very good Sir. Will rendezvous at the pool ASAP. Carter out."  
  
'Jack, just how confidant are you that Spud will stick to this plan of yours?' Kris worried.  
  
'On a scale of one to ten? Frankly I'm more concerned about being able to pull him out of the past, when the time comes.' Jack's mind whispered to hers honestly.  
  
'Where there is a will, there is a way.' She quipped, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
'Gad! Not a cliché!' His mind gasped in mock horror.   
  
'Sorry… Not!"  
  
"If anyone can do it, it's you Jack. The Kid idolizes you, ya know.' She touted him.   
  
'I'm inspired with confidence.' He shot back dryly.  
  
'Well don't go all misty eyed on me!' She responded mischievously, as the mists swirled around them once more.  
  
'How can one avoid feeling a bit misty blue, when confronted by such a supportive and encouraging attitude as yours?' Jack employed his gift for wit, lampooning himself to mask his real feelings.  
  
Understanding him fully, Kris rolled her eyes playfully, wondering if she'd ever be able top him in the sarcastic reference department?  
  
As the mists totally engulfed them, obscuring their vision, Jack and Kris resorted to using their newly heightened senses, seeking out the energies of those around them as reference points and thereby, navigating; Teal'c following closely in their wake, trusting in O'Neill.   
  
While this allowed them to maintain an equal pace, with the entire contingent of Oberon's people, they were, unfortunately, no longer able to distinguish the forms of Oberon and his Faer Folk, from ArtGywr nee Spud. Their energy signatures had been employed full force, in order to maintain the dense mist, resulting in a multicolored light show, of sorts. Each one's aura adding drama to their unique kaleidoscope, just as dawn's first rays, would gloriously stream through a stained glass window. Dazzling but inconvenient, as this would inhibit efforts on Jack and Kris's part, which might have separated the Kid safely, if needs be.  
  
'Oh crap!' They both thought as one.  
  
'They're at it again!'  
  
Spud, still having difficulty separating his two distinct personas, found he was able to form a dense blue mist around himself, causing the sword at his side to glow softly. The amazed historian side of his psyche was having a field day! Both his parents would have gloried in all this! Missing them as he did, he realized he'd centered his affections elsewhere. Substituting the Colonel for his Da and Captain Martin, in the unlikely role of Mum. Yet, now he felt these Faer Folk were also his family and he found his sense of duty and loyalty, divided.  
  
'Spud, you're going to need some serious couch time if you keep this up!' He thought wryly.  
  
'Just take it one step at a time and follow the Colonel's plan. He's never failed yet, not in this lifetime or the last.'  
  
Had Jack been privy to the Kid's thoughts, he would have been even more troubled than he was already. Walking along and letting his senses guide him, he ran through various strategies. He hoped to formulate a plan, which would be effective in getting them all safely out of this mess; and still maintain an alliance, with the Fear Folk; a plan, which would not reveal the depths of his abilities to all.   
  
That an alliance, would be mutually beneficial was a given, each had much to offer the other. The million-dollar question was whether or not each would be willing to pay the price for such a bond?   
  
As Sam, Tristan and the rest, approached the area of the Sacred Pool, she found it increasingly difficult to see through the camouflaging mist; and so tailed the Faer warrior closely. Janet had unabashedly gripped onto Daniel's right arm, letting him guide her. Daniel it seemed was having absolutely no difficulty keeping up the pace, a fact, which concerned her greatly. That and the far away, distracted, set of his features.   
  
Daniel, caught up in his own thoughts, was unaware of having engaged the unique talents, which his unconscious mind had evidently remembered. These people had a great deal to offer. An alliance would be something he for one, would welcome. Yet he worried about the uninvited memories they'd been subjected to.   
  
Would they, he himself, Jack, Kris and young Dean, be the same people they had been before this amazing journey into the past had begun? Or would the sudden knowledge they'd acquired change everything?  
  
For his part, most of the memories, which had so suddenly exploded into his brain, had faded, leaving him with both a vague sense of regret and relief.   
  
Knowing Jack as he did, he supposed he'd never know to what extent things had affected him. Getting anything out of Jack was never easy; Kris too was tightlipped. And Dean, well, the Kid was the wild card. Or was he?   
  
Major Pane moved stealthily alongside the two able Faer warriors. Amazingly, the two had an uncanny ability to blend in with the forest and the ever-present mist, which seemed to swirl intermittently at their feet. According to his orders, he was to collaborate with these Faer Folk, but he didn't have to like it! After all, this was supposed to be a rescue mission; he'd continued to withhold his trust, at least, until he laid his own eyes on O'Neill and could see for himself that the Colonel was not a hostage!   
  
A shrill birdlike whistle alerted him that he was not wandering alone, in this dense and misty forest. Hunkering down, he waited for the inevitable confrontation. Cocking his head, hoping to catch any subtle sound of movement, he allowed his noisier weapon to hang from his vest, as he gently slid his sharp and very lethal knife, from it's sheath. If he could take down the advanced guard quietly, they'd have an advantage. Steeling himself for the kill, he drew in a calming breath, tensing his muscles ready to spring.   
  
The soft rustling of foliage and the almost inaudible crack, of a twig snapping, heralded the arrival of a camouflaged leg. Swiftly he lunged at his prey, bringing the body into his own, placing his knife filled hand at its throat, prepared to strike.  
  
"Wait.." A strangled voice, filled with controlled terror, gasped softly in English.   
  
'Shit!' He thought, reigning in his actions.  
  
"Rank and team." He barked softly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Jack… its me, Daniel! Jack!" Daniel gasped, recognizing the menacing voice.   
  
Jack had such a tight grip around his neck; he could hardly get a breath! Slowly, Daniel felt the grip release and the seeking hands of his friend move to his shoulder, spinning him around. Then Jack pushed him down and into the undergrowth of the forest.   
  
Pulling in a much-needed breath, Daniel looked into the feral face of Jack the warrior. Slowly, the warrior's frightening visage was replaced by the exasperated frown he knew and loved.  
  
"Crap Daniel, I almost slit your throat!" Jack's icy whisper carried the barest hint of concern.  
  
Normally he would have killed quickly, but something had alerted him that, this was not the prey he sought. Call it luck or his newfound heightened senses, either way, he was glad he'd hesitated and had not dispatched his friend! He was relieved, he no longer maintained his mind meld with Kris; his deadlier side was not a burden he intended for her to share.  
  
"Lucky for you my reflexes are still intact!" He added in an ironic tone.  
  
"As always, you are the master of the understatement Jack!" Daniel told him rubbing his bruised throat.  
  
Recovering, Daniel took the time to gaze about them, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kris, Dean or Teal'c. It appeared, only the forest and the mists surrounded them. And he wondered why Jack was alone.   
  
"As soon as we were within a quarter mile of the designated rendezvous, I came ahead of the others, intending to do a little recon." Jack told him, heading off the usual barrage of questions.  
  
"Where are Carter and the rest?   
  
"Positioning themselves around the perimeter of the Standing Stones. Ironically, I was headed your way, supposedly to intercept you and Oberon." Daniel softly informed him.  
  
"Well you accomplished your mission, Danny boy." Jack told him with a pat and a twisted grin.  
  
"Has anyone made a visual confirmation that it's the Goa'uld, we are dealing with?"  
  
"Not as yet, at least not before I was sent your way Jack." Daniel told him shaking his head.   
  
"Damn. I was hoping for more Intel."  
  
Now that he had his killer instinct back under control, Jack slid his handy knife back into its sheath in one fluid motion.  
  
"The unfortunate thing about these mists, the Faer Folk send out is that they also detract from our ability to get a visual, until we are within closer range." Daniel supplied blandly, trying to block the image of his friend's expert and seemingly matter of fact, dismissal of his near mishap.  
  
"Ya think?" Jack snapped caustically.  
  
Thumbing his radio, he sought to make contact with Carter.  
  
"SG-1 this is SG-1 niner.."  
  
"Colonel, Sir.." Carter's whisper responded promptly.  
  
"Report!" He whispered tersely.  
  
"We are surrounding the Stones and the Sacred Pool Sir. Still maneuvering for a visual. The Bogies have apparently found our original campsite. Daniel is headed your way.."  
  
"Oh, Danny boy found me." Jack interrupted mildly.  
  
"Good to hear Sir, then he can fill you in. Looking forward to your joining us Colonel."  
  
"Roger that. SG-1 niner out."   
  
Jack took a moment to appreciate the irony in the fact that, this drama was about to be played out, in the very place where it had all begun; at the pool which had almost taken his life. Arching a questioning brow at the usually talkative Archeologist, Jack waited for the full story.  
  
Daniel, once again lost in thought, failed to respond until Jack reached out and poked him.  
  
"Are you with me Daniel?"  
  
"Oh Sorry Jack. I'm still a bit preoccupied." He responded apologetically.  
  
Jack just continued to stare at him, both brows raised in a gesture of mock patience.  
  
"Right. Well, the Faer warriors made a visual and they still maintain it is the Evil Ones.. The description of their gear is rather.. Nondescript." Daniel began, quirking his own brow.   
  
"No apparent Jaffa insignias emblazoned on the forehead or the usual armor, either."  
  
"That is a bit odd. Doesn't sound like the usual slimy snakehead accoutrements." Jack muttered thoughtfully, his neck tingling a warning.  
  
"O.K. Lets move Danny. You can tell me the rest as we go."  
  
"Where are we..?  
  
"Going? Why, to Oz." Jack quipped acidly.  
  
"Why do I bother?" Daniel muttered to himself.  
  
"Actually, I thought we'd better head Oberon off, before he interrupts Carter's party plans." Jack added lightly, ignoring Daniel's chagrin.  
  
Sam's contingent was in position. They had rendezvoused with Major Pane, just a mile short of the Sacred Pool and along with Tristan and his Faer warriors, had devised a plan to surround the enemy, hopefully taking them by surprise. The campsite had evidently proven to be a stumbling block, to the unknown intruder's investigation of the mists, a fact, which could prove beneficial to her plans. Until they confirmed the identity and firepower of these Bogies, it was essential they proceed with caution.  
  
Now, with her forces literally surrounding the intruder's position, they had a distinct advantage and her trap was ready to be sprung. Wondering if she should wait for the Colonel, Sam caught sight of movement. Someone was moving into her area and it wasn't one of her team or the Faer Folk. Using her field glass, she took her first good look, at these so-called Evil Ones, barely containing a gasp of stunned surprise.  
  
Tristan, kneeling near her, noted her subtle body language. Moving closer to her side, he whispered.  
  
"Major, is this Evil One known to you?"   
  
"He is and he is far from evil!" She whispered back vehemently.  
  
"Stay put!"  
  
Using hand signals to inform her immediate team of her actions, she circled around the position of her surprise guest. Amazingly, she was able to move up behind him undetected, or so she thought. As she came within a few feet, her guest spun on her, weapon at the ready.  
  
"Dad!" She whispered raising her hands.  
  
"Sammy, what in the heck? What are you doing here?" Jacob Carter hissed softly.  
  
"Catching myself an Evil One." She informed him wryly.  
  
"The hell you say…?"   
  
"Dad there isn't much time to explain right now. Are you here on a covert mission?" Sam interrupted him urgently.  
  
If he were here in his usual capacity as a spy, on a mission against the Goa'uld, it was imperative that they maintain his cover.  
  
"No. I'm here with a small band of Tok'ra, we've been surveying this planet."  
  
"Surveying?"  
  
"Yes, we're an advanced task force, preparing to make this one of our outposts."   
  
"Nothing more?" Sam asked sensing he was keeping something from her.  
  
"Look Sam, what is this all about? A few days ago, this supposedly uninhabited planet, suddenly showed signs of habitation, so a few of us set out to explore. We just found your camp. You didn't do a very good job of cleaning up after yourselves." He told her smiling.  
  
"I assume I am surrounded? Where is Jack?" Jacob added ironically, realizing he'd walked right into their trap.  
  
"It is a very long and complicated story, Dad." Sam responded briefly, thumbing her radio.  
  
"This is Major Carter, all units stand down, repeat stand down. These Bogies are Tok'ra." She ordered shaking her head; things just got crazier by the minute!  
  
Sam's radio crackled once more, as Colonel O'Neill's voice promptly filled the airwaves.  
  
"Excuse me?" He intoned silkily.  
  
"Sir, it's the Tok'ra, not the Goa'uld." She responded.  
  
"Anyone we know?"' He returned without missing a beat. Nothing surprised him anymore.  
  
"Yes Sir.." Sam began, hoping her voice sounded as military as she intended.  
  
"Oh please, let me guess. Its Dad, right?"   
  
Leaning in to Sam's radio, Jacob greeted him.  
  
"Missed ya Jack."  
  
"Same here old friend. What's shaking?" Jack shot back easily.  
  
"Maybe we should get together and discuss it, what do you say?" Jacob replied in the same tone.  
  
"Sounds good, meet you at the Sacred Pool. Oh and Jacob, we are not alone."  
  
"Understood." Jacob uttered absently, taking in the vast numbers of SGC personnel and native warriors, melting out of the misty forest around him.  
  
"I've got a feeling, this is going to be some explanation Jack." He continued ironically.  
  
Jack ended the conversation and shut down his radio, returning his attention to Daniel's stunned face.   
  
"Danny close your mouth, you look like a fish out of water and you might catch a fly." He smarted off.  
  
Daniel glared at Jack snapping his mouth shut.  
  
Jack ignored him as ArtGywr, Oberon and his Faer Folk, shadowed by Kris and Teal'c, gathered around him; the mists dissipated, twilight deepened, casting them in its haze.   
  
"ArtGywr assures me that these Tok'ra, while carriers of another, are not evil." Oberon informed Jack, clearly troubled.  
  
"I do not fully understand, but I trust in my Pendragon's wisdom."   
  
"I do not always clearly understand it myself Oberon." Jack answered honestly.  
  
Daniel, seizing the pause in Jack's response, jumped in.  
  
"The Tok'ra are an offshoot of the Goa'uld. For thousands of years, they have opposed the cruel domination of those whom you refer to as the Evil Ones. They are our allies." He told the man earnestly.  
  
"Look, this is shaping up to be a long and drawn out explanation. I suggest, we adjourn to the Sacred Pool and clear all this up." Jack continued smoothly, sending a glance the Kid's way.   
  
"Taliesin is right. Let us continue on to the Sacred Pool and confront these allies." ArtGywr piped up firmly. Lifting Excalibur as his standard, he led them confidently onward.  
  
As they traveled through the lengthening shadows of dusk, Kris eased once again into Jack's mind. Seeking the comfort of their newfound connection and was seared by his hidden anguish.  
  
'What happened?' She questioned him.  
  
'Nothing to speak of.' He hedged.   
  
Even in the depths of his mind, Jack sought to keep her at a distance from his dark side.  
  
'I know something happened which upset you. Share it with me, let me in.'   
  
'There are places in my mind, in my world, where no one else should go.' Jack's mind whispered ominously.  
  
'Why? You are not the only one with secrets, nor are they as dark as you think.'  
  
Jack hesitated unsure. Despite all that their minds had shared, he still found he was afraid to trust her fully not to be repelled by his other side. He'd known only gentle understanding and friendship from her, yet still he hesitated.  
  
'You know Jack; you are your own harshest critic. You set such a high and lofty standard for yourself that I wonder if perhaps, you've forgotten you are only human?' Kris's mind whispered sadly.  
  
'Now that memories serve, Taliesin had the same affliction. After almost two thousand years, don't you think it may be time to cut yourself some slack?' She added wryly.  
  
'I almost killed Danny!' He admitted, his shame and self-loathing, a palpable thing.  
  
'Almost only counts in horse shoes Jack.'  
  
Kris's ironic use of a cliché brought his turbulent emotions up short. Clearly she wasn't appalled, nor was she surprised.  
  
Sharing his thoughts, she noted his incredulity and continued.  
  
'Look I may be a medical type, but I am also military. I already knew what much of your job entailed. And what I did not know flooded my mind, along with the amazing recollections of Taliesin and Nimue. You think you are beyond redemption?'   
  
She demanded, pausing to let the question sink in.  
  
'I am here to tell you what a wonder you are Jack O'Neill. There are very few people who'd wear the mask of self-depreciation you wear, in order to do the job you do. For someone who is way smarter than anyone will ever suspect, you are incredibly ignorant of your own worth!' She fumed.   
  
Deeply touched, Jack's mind smiled, glowing incandescently with her acceptance and friendship.  
  
'So, despite the fact that I am ignorant and clueless, I guess this means you still like me a little?' He teased archly, relaxing.  
  
'Ya think?' Kris quipped Jack-like.  
  
'I think you are spending way too much time around a certain wiseacre named O'Neill.' Jack informed her relieved.  
  
'Really? And here I was hoping that this was just the beginning of a long and mutually enjoyable friendship!'   
  
Appreciating the lighthearted banter, Jack merely basked in her approval.  
  
It was full dark, by the time all the parties who had been converging on the Standing Stones and its Sacred Pool, met. Now that the Faer Folk had forsaken the use of the mists, a full and blue tinged moon was visible above the white stones and their pool. It's light added a bit of surrealism, to the sight of so many warriors of several nations, grouped around the relatively small, glimmering puddle of water.   
  
Despite the fact, he was technically not one of the leaders here, Daniel in his familiar role of diplomat, initiated the introductions. While those who did lead, were given preferential seating on the ground, their packs or stones. Clearly confused, by the Travelers ready acceptance, of those they had perceived as Evil Ones, Oberon spoke up.   
  
"Pendragon, you were going to explain why it is that these people.." He began, indicating Jacob Carter and the six other Tok'ra near him.   
  
"..Can be possessed of another and yet, are not evil." Oberon continued with disbelief.  
  
"Perhaps your Pendragon would allow me?" Jacob asked deferentially.  
  
Once they had returned to the stones and were awaiting the Colonel, Sam had filled Jacob and his Tok'ra, in on all that she knew.   
  
Oberon looked to his Pendragon for a response. Without missing a beat, ArtGywr nee Spud gave it.   
  
If this caught Jacob unaware, he did not let it show, promptly launching into a full explanation of his current history with the Tok'ra, as well as, his past amongst the people of Earth. In addition, he explained the Tok'ra presence on this planet more fully.   
  
"So you would have us believe that you have welcomed the presence of.. This parasite Selmak, within you freely." Tristan scoffed.  
  
Bowing his head slightly, Jacob gave over the control of their body to Selmak. As the entity of Selmak came forth and Jacob's eyes glowed with golden light, the Faer Folk raised their weapons, taking a defensive stance. Jack threw a glance Dean's way, but the Kid was already opening his mouth to speak.   
  
"This is a peaceful gathering! No blood will be spilled today! Allow Selmak to speak!" ArtGywr commanded loudly.  
  
As the Faer Folk lowered their weapons cautiously, Selmak's deep echoing voice addressed them.   
  
"Ours is a symbiotic relationship. While it is one of necessity, it is also a mutual alliance, a co-existence of equals, which we each benefit from." Selmak told him unperturbed.  
  
"Let us say for now that, we accept this alliance of yours. There still remains the question of the Tok'ra presence, here on in our homeland? Our sentinels reported that you had only the barest of shelters erected. If as you say, your people were surveying, planning an outpost or colony here, this would seem an odd fact. " Oberon questioned suspiciously.  
  
"As is our custom, we have begun a series of underground installations, beneath those structures above ground. We apologize, but we were unaware that this place was inhabited. Had we known of your existence, we would have bypassed this planet entirely." He assured them sincerely.  
  
"Would you have?" Viviane asked, still unsure that this creature was truthful.  
  
"You will have to take my word on it. When we began our tunnels, we came across vast deposits of crystals. Many of which we have found are useful in our technologies." Jacob told her honestly, his persona once again pushing to the fore.  
  
"Clearly an outpost is no longer an option. However, might I propose a trade agreement?" He inquired.   
  
Oberon, with Viviane by his side, was at first amazed by the man Jacob's tale; the sincerity of his words rang true. Now that they had begun to understand the value of the crystals so common to this place, he realized what a commodity they could be. If ArtGywr did not remain among them, as he hoped he would, it would fall to him to decide if they made an alliance with these Tok'ra or the Travelers.   
  
The tale also gave Viviane, an idea as to how they might accomplish their one true goal.  
  
Jack, a keen observer of people, despite his usual mask of bored density, read her like a book. The same idea had in fact popped into his head, upon hearing old Jacob Carter's voice. It would be a solution to several problems facing them. However, it was not a choice someone with his sense of honor and ethics, would or could make. It was up to the Kid and ultimately, General Hammond and the powers that be.   
  
Kris, still connected to Jack, found she agreed with his assessment of the situation. Yet, the symmetry of such a solution still troubled her greatly. She'd become increasingly attached to the Kid and she knew Jack had too.   
  
Spud Dean and his alter ego ArtGywr, were also happily coming to a similar conclusion; if possible the proposal he had in mind, could satisfy his need for loyalty to both his peoples. Still, Spud wasn't sure he could persuade all the parties involved, to willingly accept the compromise, which he intended to suggest; his argument would have to be very convincing.   
  
He'd begin by attempting to persuade the one person, whose opinion was for him, foremost, Colonel Jack O'Neill nee Taliesin.   
  
Catching both Taliesin and Oberon's eye, ArtGywr gestured for them to move slightly away from the others. Once they'd put some distance between the trio and the rest of the assembly, ArtGywr addressed the two loyal men.   
  
"The hour grows late and many are tired. I suggest we offer the Travelers and the Tok'ra, the hospitality of the Faer Folk. Tomorrow after rest and consideration, we may discuss things further." He told them sagely, maintaining the attitude of a King.  
  
"Your words are wise ArtGywr." Oberon responded quickly.  
  
"I shall send the sentinels forth, to make the necessary arrangements."  
  
"Good. Why don't you extend our invitation to the Tok'ra? I would like a private word with Taliesin." ArtGywr instructed.  
  
As soon as Oberon had returned to the assembly to make a formal request, Spud leaned in to whisper to the Colonel.  
  
"Sir, I think I've come up with a possible solution to all this that, will make everyone happy."  
  
Jack, his gaze intent, remained thoughtful for a moment, pleased that the Kid seemed able to keep the two personas in his head separate. Still, now was not the time for this discussion. They both needed to think this through very carefully.   
  
"I think I follow. I also think we need time, rest and perspective, before we discuss anything further.' He said firmly.  
  
"Sir with respect.." Spud began.  
  
"It is good to know you still respect me Spud."   
  
The irony of their current situation wasn't lost on him.   
  
"Now obey me. The four of us will talk it over in the morning, just you, ArtGywr, Taliesin and me, before we discuss it with anyone else. Agreed?" Jack said with a twisted grin.  
  
"Yes Sir, Colonel Sir." Spud Dean returned promptly.  
  
"Good, now go on, be their Pendragon for now." Jack said patting him on the shoulder.   
  
It was a long and sleepless night for both Jack and Spud. Kris, privy to all Jack's musing was also kept awake. In the end they each reached the same conclusion.  
  
Morning found Jack huddled in a small room with the Kid, engaged in earnest conversation. After looking at every side to the problem, they finally reached an agreement. Deciding that they would first put it to General Hammond, and then to the Faer Folk, they left the city quietly, using their new talents to maintain stealth and find the Stargate on their own. Leaving Kris behind, to fill in Major Carter and Oberon, as to just where they had gone.  
  
General Hammond was none to keen on the outrageous proposal, which the Colonel and the young Lieutenant, laid out for him several hours later.  
  
"Have you both taken leave of your senses? We don't know enough about these people!" He exploded.  
  
"Sir with respect, I think both the Colonel and I, are the most qualified to make that decision given the circumstances. We've given this very careful thought. It is the best case scenario Sir." Spud responded earnestly.  
  
"He is right General. And I think you know it." Jack agreed in a reasonable tone.  
  
He totally understood the General's reservations. Hell he had them himself. At the same time, he knew this was a "win/win" solution; and the only one, truly available to them, if they wished to continue a relationship with the Faer Folk.   
  
"The crystals on that planet could represent a true advantage in the advancement of our defense technologies. With the memories of ArtGywr and the Faer Folks' cooperation, we have a chance to employ said technology, in our defense against the Goa'uld." Jack added flatly.   
  
George knew that they were right. He also felt that it was somehow very wrong; but he knew what his superiors would say. Capitulating, he picked up the red phone in his office and pressed the button marked President.   
  
Five hours after they'd left, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Dean, along with two of the SGC's diplomatic members, returned through the Stargate to find Teal'c and Tristan, waiting to escort them to the Council for a meeting.  
  
By end of the day the representative of Earth, the Tok'ra and the Faer Folk, had all reached an agreement.   
  
The Tok'ra would remove their outpost and establish diplomatic ties, with the Folk of Avallo.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill and his team, minus one, would return to Earth. Leaving the two Diplomats behind to continue the negotiations with the Faer Folk and their Pendragon, ArtGywr.  
  
Spud Dean would take his place as The Once And Future King, give up his commission as a Lieutenant in the Air Force and take up his new one, as Ambassador Dean of Earth.  
  
The following morning the three teams of the SGC prepared to take their leave of the Faer Folk. Having already made their goodbyes to the Council and ArtGywr, they stood at the threshold of the Stargate.   
  
Major Pane ushered his team through, followed by SG-5 and most of the medical team, leaving the Doctor and SG-1 behind.  
  
Tristan made one last plea, proposing that the fair Janet remain behind and be his lady. He'd spent much of the past day and all of this morning, presenting her with the many reasons; he would be a good companion for her. Janet, having forgiven him his transgression of erotic dream walking, never the less, resisted his charms. She had a duty and a daughter to think of. However, romance was a heady distraction.  
  
"Perhaps, when ArtGywr travels to the SGC and Earth, for diplomatic reasons, you might escort him Tristan. I will gladly give you the grand tour." She told him, allowing a hint of promise to infuse her voice.  
  
"I will make sure of it Lady Janet." He assured her warmly.  
  
While it was not what he had hoped for, it was at least a start.  
  
Daniel, for his part was for once, glad to leave a new people behind. The many memories of the man Medrawt continued to fade and he was grateful. It was hard enough as it was, to be Daniel Jackson, man of many talents.  
  
Sam Carter, grateful for the opportunity to spend even a brief interval of peace with her father Jacob, was likewise relieved. Maybe now things, the Colonel for one, could return to normal.  
  
Teal'c pondered how all the newfound knowledge they'd acquired, would affect his teammates and Captain Martin. However as usual, he kept his own council, looking forward to the future's unveiling.   
  
Viviane drew Taliesin and Nimue aside to make one last plea that they remain.  
  
"I implore you one last time, to take up the mantle of Taliesin and along with your Sister, stay here with those who have waited for your return, for so long."  
  
A part of Jack, the remnant of the man he'd once been, longed to agree and stay here, in this place where he'd be free to be his true self. His present reality of duty and responsibility stood in his way. As did, his long practice of wearing the mask and striving to fulfill a pledge he'd made long ago. He'd shared these thoughts with Kris, one last time. They'd both agreed on many things. Foremost on their list, was that the past, would stay here and they, would return to their present.   
  
Kris, unable to leave Jack, her friend and newfound brother of the soul, would go home with him; unsure of the impact all their new knowledge would have on their lives; what they shared was too precious for her to give up now. Besides, he needed her.  
  
"We are appreciate your offer, but we cannot." Jack told Viviane kindly.   
  
Smiling sadly, the Merlin rose up on her toes, kissing him softly on the lips, and then turning to Kris, kissed her on both cheeks.  
  
"Good bye my dear friends. I will continue to miss you."  
  
Jack and Kris, bid goodbye to their past; shouldering the weight of the present, they returned, home through the Stargate along with Janet and the rest of SG-1.  
  
FINI…   
  
At least for the present.  
  
From the twisted mists of Cjay's mind; vacuous vault! BEG 


End file.
